Défaillance système
by Hestia-sama
Summary: Eren est un lycéen accro à la technologie passant son temps sur son PC. Un soir, alors qu'il télécharge un logiciel, il ne s'attend pas à ce que ce dernier contienne une sorte de virus bien particulier…une intelligence artificielle, qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche ! Malheureusement, s'attacher à un hologramme n'est pas une très bonne idée... /FINIE/
1. Chapitre 1 : Les bugs

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes lecteurs! Comment allez-vous? Moi super! J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées et que vous êtes prêts à bientôt reprendre les cours, ou le travail pour certains...bon courage à tout le monde! (vous avez fait vos devoirs? Ahah moi non évidemment XD)

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic EreRi " The Wolf side of me" vous étiez au courant de l'arrivée de cet OS qui fut plus longue que prévu d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser au final, c'est une fin ouverte, ce qui signifie qu'on peut imaginer la suite par nous-même. j'aurais pu faire la suite mais ça se transformait ensuite en fanfic plus longue, et je n'ai honnêtement pas le temps. Et puis je pense que l'histoire se finit bien ainsi. :)

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir super bien respecté les caractères des personnages, il y aura donc peut-être un peu de OC :P

Je vous laisse là-dessus, bonne lecture à tous! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les bugs**

Eren lâcha un soupir las, fixant l'écran du réveil posé non loin sur la table de chevet, qui indiquait en lettres digitales rouges 2h 37 du matin. Il se frotta les yeux dans le but de se maintenir éveillé, puis reporta son regard sur l'écran lumineux de son ordinateur qui commençait à lui piquer à la rétine. Il avait beau ressentir la fatigue, il n'allait pas se coucher pour autant, tout simplement parce qu'une fois dans son lit, il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir, il le savait, alors tant pis si demain au lycée, il était semblable à un zombie, comme les trois quarts du temps.

S'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'était tout simplement à cause du stress. Il n'était qu'en première et les profs leur prenaient la tête avec le bac et tout ce qui concernait l'orientation. Mais ils avaient le temps, bordel !

Si encore c'était cela qui le stressait autant, mais non, en réalité c'était le simple fait d'aller au lycée. Il était assez mal à l'aise avec les gens, et cela depuis quelque chose qui c'était passé il y a des années : il n'était pas doué pour communiquer, hormis avec Mikasa et Armin, qui étaient sûrement les seuls avec qui il était lui-même. Si, pour une raison quelconque, ces deux-là étaient absents un jour au lycée, on pouvait être sûr qu'Eren ne serait pas là non plus, ou alors rentrerait chez lui le matin même, prétextant un mal au ventre ou autre chose du genre.

Bref, tout ça pour dire, que l'idée même d'aller au lycée pouvait le stresser et parfois, l'empêchait même de dormir, même si ce soir, ça avait l'air d'aller.

Sa mère avait bien plus d'une fois tenté de le faire sortir avec d'autres personnes que ses deux meilleurs amis mais c'était peine perdue, et en plus il s'était souvent énervé contre elle pour ça, si bien qu'elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée. Eren savait bien qu'il faisait du mal à sa mère, alors qu'elle le voyait ainsi, passant son temps à s'enfermer dans sa chambre et n'en ressortir que lorsque c'était nécessaire ou que Mikasa et Armin l'emmenaient s'amuser à l'extérieur. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait déjà essayé de faire des efforts par le passé, rien n'y faisait. Alors il avait décidé de continuer à vivre ainsi, et il s'en contentait parfaitement.

Faisant quelques clics sur son écran, il eut un léger sourire un peu endormi lorsqu'il trouva un lien pour le crack d'un logiciel qu'il voulait obtenir, illégalement bien sûr. Comme s'il allait dépenser 600€ pour l'avoir ! C'était de la folie, alors que par quelques manipulations, il pouvait l'avoir gratuitement.

Eren devait avouer qu'il était plutôt calé niveau informatique, si bien qu'au lycée, il avait fini par s'orienter dans cette filière. Puisqu'il savait bien qu'un jour viendrait où il serait obligé de travailler et côtoyer les gens chaque jour, il devait s'y préparer et s'améliorer dans son domaine de prédilection pour espérer avoir un travail plus tard.

Ignorant les instructions indiquées à l'écran et qu'il savait déjà faire par cœur, le brun fit plusieurs manipulations qui lui prirent à peine quelques minutes avant de lancer l'installation dudit logiciel. Sachant qu'il faudrait à ce dernier un bon quart d'heure pour s'installer, Eren se leva de sa chaise de bureau, étirant ses muscles endormis, et lâcha un nouveau bâillement, avant de décider d'aller se servir quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte de sa chambre, vérifiant que sa mère ne soit levée pour une raison quelconque. Ils en étaient parvenus à un point où ils communiquaient à peine, bien qu'avec elle il tentait de faire le plus d'efforts possibles, et préférait l'éviter quand il le pouvait.

Ne repérant aucune lumière, il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la grande cuisine de style américaine qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Il observa un instant les lieux, et également la machine à café. Il avait beau détester le goût et préférer le lait au chocolat comme un grand gamin qu'il était, il devait avouer que la caféine avait le don de lui garder les yeux ouverts. Néanmoins, sachant que cette fois il serait presque raisonnable et dormirait au moins quelques heures plutôt que de faire une nuit blanche, il opta pour le chocolat, qu'il se prépara en baillant une énième fois.

Lorsque la tasse fut prête, le lycéen récupéra également un paquet de gâteau qu'il coinça sous un bras puis remonta dans sa chambre, refermant la porte sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller Carla dormant dans sa chambre à quelques mètres de là.

Il déposa tout ça sur son bureau, et commença à déballer les biscuits, observant distraitement la barre d'installation de son logiciel atteindre le 70%.

Il avait le nez caché par son mug lorsque son PC émit un petit bruit indiquant que l'installation venait de se terminer avec succès. Terminant rapidement sa boisson chaude, il reposa le récipient sur son bureau et décida de lancer le logiciel de montage vidéo, juste pour voir rapidement si tout fonctionnait à peu près avant d'aller se coucher. Il verrait les détails le lendemain soir.

Une fois que l'interface fut ouverte, il ouvrit une vidéo à lui au hasard, faisant quelques tests mineurs et essayant de s'adapter à l'interface.

« - Bordel de merdeux tu vas arrêter de cliquer partout ?! Ça m'agresse les oreilles ! » s'écria soudain une voix agacée.

Eren eut un violent sursaut sur sa chaise, qui tomba sur le sol, et il recula précipitamment de son ordinateur. D'où provenait cette voix ?!

« - Ouais, je préfère, » continua la voix, n'entendant plus les clics de la souris.

Lentement, le lycéen se rapprocha de son écran après avoir redressé sa chaise pour se remettre dessus. Il fixa le PC comme s'il allait le mordre puis reprit la souris, se disant que c'était peut-être un fichier audio préenregistré par celui qui avait mis en ligne le crack, pour faire une petite blague aux utilisateurs. Il recommença donc à tester mais cette fois-ci, la voix s'éleva, plus énervée encore :

« - Putain t'es sourd ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de cliquer partout comme un abruti ! Si tu veux faire quelque chose, demande ! »

Eren sursauta à nouveau, fixant son écran d'un air éberlué, remarquant que dans la zone de découpe vidéo, une silhouette était en train de se former. Il agrandit la zone avec sa souris et put enfin voir ce qui, semblait-il lui parlait depuis tout à l'heure.

Il s'agissait d'un homme auquel il n'aurait pu donner un âge, car il semblait jeune mais en même temps, plus vieux que lui. Il avait des yeux gris acier, avec une légère touche de bleue, qui provenait certainement des leds de l'écran d'ordinateur. C'était également le cas pour ses cheveux de couleur sombre, où se trouvaient quelques reflets d'un bleu presque électrique.

Il portait un t-shirt blanc à manches courtes bleues ainsi qu'un pantalon de treillis à motifs camouflage. A certains endroits, il pixélisait un peu, au niveau des jambes surtout, mais cela ajoutait étrangement à son charme.

Eren fronça les sourcils, refermant sa bouche précédemment ouverte sous le choc. Sa première pensée fut de se demander s'il s'agissait d'un fichier audio/vidéo préenregistré, il ne voyait que ça. Il chercha donc ce dernier des yeux, en vain.

« - Tu cherches quoi, merdeux ? » demanda l'hologramme en fronçant les sourcils.

Le lycéen tenta de cacher sa surprise en voyant que l'autre comprenait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'impression d'être face à une intelligence artificielle, c'était assez effrayant.

\- Je cherche ton fichier pour t'effacer de mon ordinateur, répondit-il honnêtement, se demandant si l'autre allait comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« - Tu crois pouvoir m'effacer comme ça ? Crétin. J'ai déjà copié toutes mes données dans ton ordinateur, bonne chance pour tout trouver. »

Eren abandonna immédiatement les recherches et écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

\- Mais tu es quoi, au juste ? demanda-t-il finalement.

« - Une IA, ça se voit pas ? Putain, » soupira l'hologramme, se mettant à jouer avec l'icône de la poubelle qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

Voyant que le plus jeune semblait perplexe, il rajouta en soupirant : « IA, c'est Intelligence artificielle ! »

\- Je sais bien ça ! Mais enfin, comment t'es arrivé dans mon PC ? se plaignit le lycéen.

« - Je te signale que tu viens de télécharger ton logiciel, merdeux. Je me suis incrusté dans le crack, c'est tout. T'es pas très futé. »

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

« - Marre de ces foutus crétins d'informaticiens, je suis parfait comme ça, pas besoin de trifouiller toutes mes données, alors je me suis tiré par la première sortie que j'ai pu trouver, c'est tombé sur ton logiciel merdeux, puisque c'est eux qui le développent »

\- Parfait, vraiment ? releva Eren, un brin amusé. Pourtant, tu pixélises, non ?

Un grognement rageur échappa à l'hologramme qui fixa ses jambes, par endroits formées de carrées de pixel de couleur du pantalon camouflage, mêlé au bleu de l'écran. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et lâcha :

« - Comme si c'était aussi simple que ça de se tirer de leur système, tu crois quoi ?! »

Eren ne répondit rien à cela sur le moment, il était encore trop surpris. Finalement, il fit remarquer :

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester dans mon PC comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Évidemment ! C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi transféré mes données dans ton portable. D'ailleurs, tu as des conversations étranges avec tes potes, toi. »

\- QUOI ?! s'étouffa Eren en rapprochant furieusement son visage de l'écran. De quel droit tu lis mes sms ?! Et comment t'as fait d'ailleurs ?!

« - Bah la connexion Wi-Fi, évidemment ! Quasiment tous les appareils électroniques de cette maison y sont reliés. Je suis aussi connecté à ta télé au fait. Tu sais que ta mère se lève parfois à trois heures du matin pour mater des films cuculs au possible ? »

\- Que…quoi, hein eh attends ! s'écria le plus jeune, paniquant légèrement. Arrête de fouiller dans notre vie privée !

« - C'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose d'intéressant, morveux. Tu passes ton temps enfermé dans ta chambre, apparemment. »

Eren ne lui demanda pas comment il savait ça et questionna plutôt :

\- Les informaticiens t'ont donné un nom ?

« - J'en sais rien, les dossiers portaient juste comme nom : Projet LeVi03.47TestIA23. » débita-t-il d'une traite.

\- Ouah, lâcha le lycéen, impressionné. C'est un peu long. Levi, ça suffit, non ?

« - Hin. Dis-moi merdeux, t'es pas censé avoir cours demain ? »

\- Hein ? Si mais…

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore devant ton PC, crétin ? Va dormir ! Il est trois heures du matin ! »

\- T'es pas ma mère !

L'hologramme se contenta de plisser les yeux en guise de réponse, l'air mauvais. Eren avait dû mal à croire qu'il était en train de se disputer avec une personne qui n'existait même pas…même s'il pouvait avoir une discussion tout à faire normale avec lui, ce qui était assez perturbant. Mais en tout cas, Levi n'avait pas tort, aussi se leva-t-il dans le but d'aller se coucher. Avant, il hésita un peu, fixant l'hologramme, nonchalamment assis sur l'icône de l'antivirus Avast, s'amusant à jouer au ballon avec l'icône de Google chrome.

\- Si j'éteins mon PC, il va t'arriver quoi ?

« - Rien du tout. Cela me met en veille, ou alors je dois me décaler dans un autre appareil. ».

Ceci dit, Levi disparut brusquement de l'écran, faisant écarquiller les yeux du plus jeune. Mais il eut à peine le temps de se demander où il était passé qu'une voix un peu plus loin l'interpelait d'un « Eh, morveux ! » Intrigué, il avança vers sa table de chevet et vit l'écran de son portable allumé, avec Levi, assis négligemment sur l'icône de Facebook. Eren lâcha un soupir, se demandant distraitement s'il n'était pas en plein rêve éveillé, puis décida de se coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit à l'hologramme grincheux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Eren lâcha un grognement lorsque la sonnerie stridente de son réveil le réveilla, et il donna un coup un peu violent pour l'éteindre, avant de se recacher sous les couvertures comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait encore pas assez dormi, comme d'habitude.

Il repensa vaguement aux étranges évènements qui étaient survenus la veille au soir, ou plutôt il y a quelques heures vu l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était couché. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait une sacré imagin—

« - Réveille-toi merdeux, t'as cours ! » s'écria une voix, clairement blasée.

Ah. Alors comme ça, c'était bel et bien réel. Levi était réel. Enfin, dans la limite du possible.

\- La ferme ! se plaignit le lycéen en se cachant sous son oreiller.

La seconde suivante après avoir prononcé ces mots, le portable d'Eren sonnait brutalement, faisant vibrer la table basse et redresser d'un bond le jeune homme qui attrapa l'appareil pour couper l'alarme que Levi venait de déclencher au plus haut volume.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! questionna le brun, qui commençait à perdre patience, n'arrivant pas à éteindre.

« - Tu me parles autrement, » répliqua seulement Levi, lui jetant un regard glacial de derrière l'écran.

\- Oui, d'accord ! glapit le plus jeune, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir réveillé sa mère.

Aussitôt, la sonnerie se coupa, et l'hologramme lui jeta un second regard noir, agacé. Eren tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut aucun bruit provenant de la chambre de ses parents, et soupira de soulagement. Abandonnant son téléphone sur son lit, il se dépêcha de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il récupéra son appareil, il fixa avec surprise celui qui semblait bien décidé à le squatter, et faisait défiler des messages de sa dernière conversation avec Armin, les lisant sans aucune gêne.

\- Eeeeeh ! fit-il. Arrête ça, ça ne te regarde pas !

« - Oh, alors comme ça, l'une de tes seules amies, Mikasa, en pince pour toi ? T'as pas de chance, tu n'es déjà pas sociable ! » charia Levi en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Levi ! Arrête de lire ça bordel !

« - T'as intérêt à te préparer à la repousser. Oh, à moins que tu ne veuilles sortir avec ? »

\- Non, pas du tout ! C'est comme une sœur pour moi, rien de plus ! Et puis pourquoi je me justifie, d'abord ?! T'es qu'un hologramme !

Levi plissa les yeux, l'air mauvais. Comprenant qu'il venait de dire une connerie, Eren voulut se rattraper mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps et enchaîna :

« - Tu fais bien de te justifier gamin, puisque je peux envoyer des messages à ta place, si je veux. »

\- Quoi ?! Mais…mais ! glapit le brun, court d'arguments.

« - Je ne fais rien pour le moment. » ricana Levi en quittant l'application, retournant s'asseoir sur celle de Facebook comme la veille.

Eren se contenta de lâcher un soupir fatigué en guise de réponse, passant une main sur son visage, avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, le portable à la main. Il déposa ce dernier sur la table, puis se prépara un chocolat comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques heures.

« - Eh morveux, t'as quel âge ? » demanda soudain Levi pendant que le lycéen passait sa boisson au micro-ondes.

\- Seize. Et je m'appelle Eren !

« - Je sais, je l'ai lu dans tes messages. » répliqua l'hologramme comme si de rien n'était.

Le lycéen lâcha un grognement en guise de réponse puis décida de déjeuner en ignorant Levi, enfin cela ne dura pas longtemps car il lui demanda d'un seul coup :

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu ne peux pas rester dans mon portable !

« - T'inquiète pas merdeux, dès que l'accède au téléphone dernier cri d'un grand patron d'une multinationale, ou alors un corps robotique, je te lâche. » charia Levi en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Ok, donc tu vas rester un moment, alors, conclut le plus jeune, se retenant de soupirer.

« - C'est exactement ça. »

Un fois son petit-déjeuner pris, le lycéen retourna finir de se préparer, trainant partout avec lui son téléphone pour éviter que Levi ne lui hurle dessus qu'il l'oubliait, alors qu'il avait en temps normal l'habitude de le laisser n'importe où. Une fois ceci fait, il sortit en refermant la porte sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa mère qui dormait encore, contrairement à son père déjà parti au travail, puis courut en direction de l'arrêt de bus, ignorant la voix moqueuse de Levi, car il s'était encore mis en retard à trainer devant son PC dès le matin.

Une fois arrivé à l'arrêt, il fut soulagé de voir le véhicule au coin de la rue, et en profita pour brancher ses écouteurs qu'il glissa dans ses oreilles. Evitant de son pouce de toucher l'hologramme qui s'était assis dans un coin de l'écran, Eren ouvrit son application musique, lorsque la voix de Levi l'agressa à travers les écouteurs :

« - Ne me dis pas que tu écoutes ça ! »

Le lycéen ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fusiller du regard, puis continua de faire défiler les titres tandis qu'il entrait dans le bus.

Une fois assis près de la fenêtre, il retourna à ses chansons et en sélectionna une qui sembla convenir à son colocataire de téléphone, puisque celui-ci ne dit pas un mot de plus jusqu'à être arrivé au lycée.

* * *

\- Eren !

L'interpelé releva brusquement la tête, tiré de ses pensées par son professeur d'allemand, Auruo Bossard. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de poser une main devant sa bouche, car il s'était une énième fois mordu en lui criant dessus. Une fois remit, il s'avança jusqu'à la table du brun et s'exclama :

\- Tu sais que si mon cours ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux toujours sortir, Eren !

Le concerné le fixa droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi. Il aurait bien voulu répliquer, mais s'il le faisait comme il en avait souvent l'habitude, il aurait encore des problèmes et attirerait une énième fois des ennuis à sa mère, aussi garda-t-il le silence, se contentant de fusiller du regard son professeur qui retourna à son cours après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard dédaigneux. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, et ça se voyait.

« - Dis donc merdeux, tu ne respectes vraiment personne, j'ai l'impression. » intervint soudain Levi à voix basse.

Le lycéen baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, qu'il avait juste avant caché dans sa trousse. Il parvenait à voir entre deux stylos le visage aux sourcils froncés de son envahissant hologramme, qui n'avait pas l'air de conditionner ses agissements.

\- Tch, fit Eren en guise de réponse.

Levi haussa les sourcils à ce souffle dédaigneux mais ne rajouta rien. Il avait bien vu que depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le lycée, le gamin dont il avait décidé de squatter le téléphone semblait mal à l'aise, et il n'avait pas encore croisé ses deux meilleurs amis, ce qui ajoutait sûrement à sa mauvaise humeur.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, Eren ne s'attarda pas et glissa son portable dans sa poche de jean, sans faire attention aux protestations furieuses de Levi, puis quitta la salle avant que l'un de ses camarades ne décide de lui adresser la parole pour une quelconque raison, alors qu'il avait horreur de ça. Il avait envie de voir ses deux amis avant d'aller à son cours suivant et se dépêchait donc dans les couloirs pour espérer les croiser devant leur salle, puisqu'il avait été séparé d'eux, malheureusement.

Il avançait vite, évitant de regarder devant lui, si bien qu'il ne vit pas la personne devant lui et se cogna de plein fouet.

Un grognement de douleur lui échappa et il se frotta le crâne avant de relever la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Jean, un élève de la classe avec qui il ne s'entendait absolument pas. Celui-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur, profitant du fait qu'il dépassait Eren de quelques centimètres, et le toisa du regard.

Le lycéen lui jeta un regard noir, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Jean l'attrapait par le col de sa veste.

\- Tu peux pas regarder devant toi, crétin ?! questionna ce dernier, furieux.

\- Ta gueule, Kirschtein ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es dans le passage !

\- T'as dit quoi là ?!

Les deux lycéens se toisaient du regard d'un air mauvais, plissant légèrement les yeux. Eren entrouvrit davantage ces derniers lorsqu'il vit son camarade de classe lever le poing et s'attendit à devoir arrêter le coup, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car au même instant, le néon du couloir qui se trouvait derrière Jean explosa d'un seul coup, projetant des débris de verre partout aux alentours, mais surtout dans le dos de son camarade qui le lâcha, surpris, tout en lâchant un cri de douleur.

Le brun recula un peu, choqué, fixant Jean qui grognait de douleur, et il put même apercevoir du coin de l'œil des bouts de verre plantés dans le dos de ce dernier. Loin de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Eren fila rapidement, trop surpris. Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un des néons du lycée exploser ainsi !

Il continuait de se rendre rapidement à la salle de ses amis, se demandant ce qui aurait pu provoquer ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de Levi. Impossible que ce dernier ait fait ça. Son portable se trouvait dans sa poche, l'hologramme n'avait donc sûrement pas vu la scène, et puis de toute façon, c'était complètement impossible qu'il le fasse exploser !

Eren secoua donc la tête sans trop chercher à comprendre, avant d'entendre soudainement la sonnerie annonçant qu'il fallait à présent être normalement devant sa salle. Un grognement rageur lui échappa, car à cause de Jean il n'avait pas pu voir Mikasa et Armin, puis se dépêcha de se rendre à son prochain cours.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, une fois que la dernière sonnerie eut retentit, Eren rangea ses affaires, pas très enthousiaste. Il avait finalement pu voir Mikasa et Armin à la pause du matin, et avait comme à son habitude mangé avec eux, mais le blond avait insisté pour qu'il les accompagne à la bibliothèque ce soir. C'était une corvée pour le plus jeune qui préférait rentrer se poser sur son PC, néanmoins il pouvait bien passer un peu de temps avec ses amis et avait donc dit oui, pas plus ravi que cela néanmoins.

D'ailleurs, à peine avait-il glissé sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir son téléphone et glisser un écouteur dans une oreille pour entendre Levi que celui-ci s'exclamait, sarcastique :

« - Si c'est pour tirer une gueule pareille, tu aurais mieux fait de refuser ! »

Un grognement agacé échappa au lycéen, sachant pertinemment que l'hologramme disait vrai.

\- Je ne sors déjà pas beaucoup, je ne peux pas leur refuser à chaque fois, avoua-t-il.

Levi ne répondit pas, laissant le brun rejoindre ses deux amis qui l'attendaient à la sortie du lycée. Le blond était surexcité, il avait hâte de pouvoir emprunter de nouvelles lectures. Certains se droguaient à l'aide de substances illicites, pour Armin il s'agissait des livres, ce qui était évidemment, bien plus sain.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le bus. Le blond parlait avec enthousiasme d'un livre à Eren, qui écoutait distraitement, tandis que Mikasa restait silencieuse à leurs côtés, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle était du genre discrète, et était comme le brun, elle n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres, même si elle, contrairement à ce dernier, si cela lui arrivait, ça lui était égal.

D'ailleurs, en devinant, confirmé par Armin, que la jeune femme était amoureuse de lui, Eren avait été incroyablement surpris, elle qui ne laissait jamais passer aucune autre émotion qu'une moue flegmatique (qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ressemblait à celle que Levi arborait sur son téléphone). Il appréhendait le moment où elle déciderait de le lui dévoiler, car lui ne l'aimait pas autrement que comme sa meilleure amie ou encore sœur, et lui avouer lui briserait le cœur. En attendant, il faisait en sorte de ne faire aucun geste qu'elle pourrait prendre comme un encouragement de sa part.

Le bus s'arrêta une dizaine de minutes plus tard en centre-ville, non loin de la bibliothèque, et ils descendirent. Armin les entraina immédiatement vers la bibliothèque, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Eren suivait à contrecœur, pensant qu'il aurait bien voulu être chez lui en ce moment-même.

Une fois arrivés devant le bâtiment, le blond les fit entrer, puis il se dirigea immédiatement à l'accueil pour rendre les livres qu'il avait depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Mikasa s'éclipsa presque immédiatement pour aller travailler tranquillement sur une dissertation qu'ils devaient rendre dans une semaine, qu'Armin avait déjà finie et Eren, même pas encore regardée, comme d'habitude. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir à une table, laissant son meilleur ami aller se choisir de quoi lire, et s'affaissa sur la surface en bois après avoir déposé son portable devant lui, un écouteur toujours dans l'oreille.

Eren porta son regard sur Levi, qui jouait nonchalamment à déplacer les applications sur l'écran d'accueil. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et demanda :

« - Pourquoi tu ne vas pas regarder les livres, maintenant que tu es là, au lieu de rester ici à ne rien faire ?! »

\- Je n'aime pas lire, répliqua le jeune homme. C'est chiant, je préfère regarder des films et des séries.

« - N'importe quoi. Dans un film, il n'y a aucune place à l'imagination » fit Levi d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« - Dans un livre, tu peux imaginer chaque endroit, chaque personnage par toi-même. Dans le film, tu es obligé de voir ce qu'on te sert sous les yeux. Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton genre de film ? »

\- Science-fiction ! répondit le lycéen sans hésiter, se redressant un peu.

« - Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas un bouquin là-dessus alors, gamin ? » proposa Levi en fronçant les sourcils.

Eren fixa un instant son écran, où plutôt l'hologramme, pas tout à fait convaincu. Mais il faut dire que son squatteur avait raison, dans un sens. Un livre laissait bien davantage de possibilités à l'imagination.

Sachant que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, le lycéen fourra son cellulaire dans sa poche, ignorant les virulentes protestations de Levi dans son oreille, et se dirigea vers les étalages de bouquins, toujours un peu réticent. Il se planta rapidement devant ceux qui l'intéressaient, fixant les livres comme s'ils allaient se jeter sur lui pour le mordre. Le brun regarda de droite et de gauche, hésitant, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne le voit, alors qu'il avait tout à fait le droit d'être ici. Finalement, il sortit à nouveau son portable et fixa Levi qui haussa les sourcils, lâchant un « Quoi ? » de nouveau blasé.

\- Je sais pas quoi prendre, avoua Eren à voix basse, avec une moue contrite.

Levi le fixa, lâchant un soupir désespéré, puis fit :

« - Je vais chercher sur internet pour voir ce qui pourrait être bien. »

Et ceci dit, il entra dans l'icône de Google comme si de rien n'était et disparu, sous les yeux ébahis du plus jeune. Ouah, c'était assez incroyable de voir ça !

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, Levi avait été efficace et semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait au bout de quelques minutes car il revint brusquement, l'interpelant de gamin une énième fois, avant d'afficher un titre et un auteur à l'écran.

« - Ils doivent avoir ce bouquin, il est connu et à un succès fou. Cherche. »

Ignorant le ton quasiment toujours agressif de l'hologramme, le lycéen obtempéra et trouva bientôt ce que ce dernier lui avait conseillé. Le bouquin était assez épais, mais la couverture était agréable à regarder, représentant une ville utopique.

Eren rejoignit peu de temps après Armin qui était en train d'emprunter à nouveau des livres. Ce dernier fut surpris de le voir avec un volume dans les mains, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de lui sourire d'un air satisfait. Le blond était persuadé que c'était à force de trainer son meilleur ami ici, qu'il voulait essayer de lire quelque chose. S'il savait que la cause était en fait un hologramme irascible…

Les deux garçons allèrent ensuite chercher Mikasa qui s'était installée dans son coin puis ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Levi n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Il ne pensait pas que proposer au gamin de lire serait si positif.

Une fois rentré, Eren était allé se poser dans sa chambre. Ignorant les devoirs qu'il avait à faire, comme d'habitude, il avait sorti le livre de son sac, pour le fixer d'un air dubitatif, et hésitait à l'ouvrir, comme si ce dernier pouvait soudainement lui sauter au visage. L'hologramme n'avait pas prononcé un mot, juste blasé par le comportement du lycéen, avant que ce dernier ne s'assoie finalement sur son lit, remontant les oreillers dans son dos, posant son téléphone sur la table de chevet à ses côtés avant de se lancer dans sa lecture.

Et il n'avait pas bougé depuis deux heures, ni même prononcé la moindre parole. Levi l'avait observé avec attention depuis son écran. Le jeune homme avait toujours cet air douteux, avant qu'il ne s'intéresse davantage à l'histoire, ses yeux s'agrandissant encore, pour être finalement absorbé.

Jusqu'à ce que la mère d'Eren ne l'appelle depuis le rez-de-chaussée, pour venir manger.

Le lycéen ne l'entendit même pas, plongé dans sa lecture, et ses yeux parcouraient les lignes à une vitesse presque effrayante. Il était rapide, en plus de cela. Si ça continuait, il aurait fini le bouquin dès le lendemain, après avoir lu les trois quarts de la nuit.

Second appel de Carla, d'en bas. Pourtant, Eren n'entendit encore une fois, absolument pas, et Levi se garda bien de le prévenir que sa mère semblait s'impatientait. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas tirer le lycéen de son émerveillement.

Cette fois-ci, l'hologramme repéra des bruits de pas frappant violement sur les marches de l'escalier se rapprocher au premier étage, puis dans le couloir en direction de la chambre u brun, toujours inconscient de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Se décidant à le prévenir, levi se redressa un peu derrière son écran mais n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte s'ouvrait violemment sur une Carla à l'air furieuse, qui commença :

\- EREN ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit de desc—

La brune venait de se taire brusquement, fixant son fils avec des yeux ronds, qui avait sursauté d'un coup en la voyant débarquer ainsi, et était à présent à moitié tassé sur lui-même.

\- Maman ?

\- Tu es en train de lire ? s'étonna celle-ci, le fixant avec ahurissement.

\- Euh, oui. Un ami me l'a conseillé. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir entendu, j'arrive.

Là, ce fut l'étonnement des deux côtés, cette fois-ci. Carla n'en revenait toujours pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire traverse son visage, qu'Eren lui rendit immédiatement, ravi de la voir ainsi. Quant à Levi, il assimilait avec surprise les mots que le lycéen avait eus envers lui « Un ami me l'a conseillé ». Il avait beau ne pas avoir de corps tangible, le gamin le voyait comme quelqu'un de bien réel, et plus que ça, un ami. Il était à la fois étonné, mais également, autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Etait-ce de la satisfaction ?

La mère du lycéen lui sourit à nouveau et proposa :

\- Tu peux finir ta page si tu veux mon chéri, ne tarde pas trop.

Et ceci dit, elle redescendit en bas, en attendant que son fils ne la rejoigne pour manger. Eren la regarda partir, bouche bée, puis attendit qu'elle soit retournée en bas pour finir sa page, comme elle le lu avait proposé, avant de caler un post-it pour ne pas perdre l'endroit où il était.

Le brun posa le volume sur son lit, mais avant de rejoindre Carla, il se tourna vers Levi, posé sur la table de chevet, et récupéra le téléphone entre ses mains. Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et avoua :

\- Je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois où j'ai vu maman sourire de cette manière, tout ça parce qu'au lieu d'être sur mon PC, j'étais en train de lire, et tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

Eren glissa une main dans ses cheveux, comme gêné, avant de terminer :

\- Merci beaucoup !

Puis, il reposa en douceur le téléphone, sur sa couette à côté d livre cette fois-ci, et descendit pour de bon.

Levi, quant à lui, resta bouche bée, avant de se ressaisir, se redressant plutôt brusquement, regardant la porte par laquelle le gamin était parti. Il se fit même pas attention au fait qu'il pixélisait d'un coup, lorsqu'il soupira, plus amusé qu'autre chose : « Sale merdeux… »

* * *

Les jours suivants, Eren termina rapidement son livre, si bien que Levi dut de nouveau fouiller sur le net à la recherche d'une lecture qui puisse plaire au lycéen. En temps normal, il aurait envoyé chier ce dernier, lui disant qu'il pouvait chercher tout seul, mais là, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait l'impression que s'il laissait le plus jeune s'approcher de son PC, même pour une petite recherche, ce dernier ne décrocherait plus et recommencerait à rester cloîtré devant son écran. Et Levi avait beau être une simple intelligence artificielle sans corps concret, il ne voulait pas voir le brun retomber là-dedans, alors qu'il pouvait lire, ou faire n'importe quoi d'autre de plus intéressant.

On était à présent mercredi après-midi, et Eren retournait pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il avait accompagné Armin, à la bibliothèque. Il était un peu gêné de s'être autant attaché à la lecture, et se rendait là-bas tout seul, avec comme unique compagnie la voix moqueuse de Levi qui passait son temps à le charrier pour tout et rien.

Ce dernier repensait souvent aux remerciements que le plus jeune lui avait adressés il y a une semaine. Cela lui faisait plaisir, peut-être même plus que ça n'aurait dû.

« - Alors, tu veux quoi cette fois ? Encore une histoire de ville utopique inexistante ? » demanda Levi depuis les écouteurs, sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Ayant repéré le ton légèrement moqueur de l'hologramme, Eren grogna de mécontentement et répliqua :

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'aime lire. Pourquoi ?

L'IA laissa planer un léger silence, si bien que le lycéen finit par sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour fixer celui qui y avait élu domicile. Levi était assis sur l'icône de Facebook, l'air étrangement pensif. Il tourna finalement la tête vers lui, et l'acier presque bleuté de son regard figea sans le vouloir Eren au milieu du trottoir.

« - Ce n'est pas bon non plus, de trop se nourrir d'illusions, gamin. » répondit-il finalement après son temps de réflexion.

Eren fronça les sourcils, puis plissa les yeux, presque vexé.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot au point de croire que chacune des choses que je lis dans ces livres est possible. C'est infaisable, du moins, pour l'instant.

« - Fais attention, Eren. Plus on s'attache à ce genre d'histoire, plus la chute est dure. »

\- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, remarqua soudain le jeune homme.

« - Et alors ?! »

Le lycéen ricana, puis replongea le smartphone dans sa poche, faisant remarquer à l'hologramme tout en reprenant sa marche :

\- De toute façon, tu défailles, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Va donc te recharger les batteries !

Levi ne répondit pas, même si le plus jeune se douta qu'en cet instant, il devait être furieux, vu le soupir, presque un grognement, qu'il laissa échapper à travers les écouteurs.

Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, Eren salua l'une des bibliothèques, une rousse du nom de Petra, avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien. Elle l'avait déjà vu venir avant en compagnie d'Armin, mais l'air de s'ennuyer royalement, aussi elle avait été ravie en le voyant partir avec un livre, puis revenir le lendemain pour en changer. Puisque Levi semblait décidé à ne pas lui adresser la parole, le brun se dirigea vers la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle pourrait l'aider à choisir un bon roman. Heureusement, cette dernière s'y connaissait dans ce genre de livres et ils trouvèrent rapidement, ce qui permit au plus jeune de vite rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin, il sortit à nouveau son téléphone, mais fixa l'écran qui était totalement vide, enfin, non, il était normal, sans la présence de Levi. Tout d'un coup inquiet, le lycéen colla presque son nez à l'écran et appela l'hologramme, ignorant les regards des passants, soient intrigués, soient qui le prenaient pour un fou.

Au bout du troisième appel inquiet du brun, l'IA réapparut, sortant de l'icône Google, avec en prime une grimace sur son visage :

« - Ca va merdeux, je ne suis pas sourd non plus ! » clama-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

Ignorant son ton maussade, Eren lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et avoua :

\- Je croyais que tu étais parti.

« - Où veux-tu que j'ailles ?! répliqua l'hologramme. Je faisais des recherches pour savoir comment me sortir de ton téléphone. »

\- Oh, fit seulement le lycéen.

Ce dernier ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il s'était habitué à la présence de l'IA dans son cellulaire, et savoir que ce dernier ne serait peut-être bientôt plus là pour le charrier à longueur de temps faisait bizarre, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines, à peine. C'était assez bizarre, mais il considérait l'hologramme comme un ami, même s'il n'avait pas de corps tangible, pour lui ça ne changeait rien. Ce n'était pas différent des personnes qui ne se connaissaient que par des sites et ne s'étaient jamais vues en vrai, mais parvenaient à être amies.

Puisque Levi ne rajouta rien, le lycéen se contenta de soupirer légèrement, avant de prendre le chemin de chez lui.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un matin, Eren s'était réveillé en retard, car il avait oublié de demander à l'IA de mettre l'alarme sur le téléphone, et ce dernier ne l'avait pas sorti de son sommeil non plus, estimant que c'était bien fait pour lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à penser à ce genre de choses. Il se prépara donc à la va-vite, grognant et manquant de casser un vase appartenant à sa mère et qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, lorsqu'il sortit, refermant la porte tant bien que mal avec ses clés, pour foncer à son arrêt et espérer ne pas louper le bus.

Heureusement, ce dernier était juste au coin de la rue lorsque le lycéen arriva, à bout de souffle devant l'arrêt. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, respirant fortement, lorsque la voix moqueuse de Levi s'éleva dans son oreille :

« - Tu as tant la trouille que ça, pour tenter d'arriver en retard ? »

\- J'ai pas la trouille ! répliqua immédiatement le plus jeune, agacé.

Ce dernier sortit son téléphone de sa poche, fixant d'un regard noir l'hologramme, en train de faire défiler une conversation datant de la veille, entre Eren et Armin.

« - C'est pas ce que tu écris à ton pote, pourtant. »

\- Ne lis pas ça, c'est privé ! s'impatienta pour la énième fois le brun, refermant la conversation, recevant un regard glacial de l'IA.

« - Ne referme pas ça comme ça, tu m'as à moitié écrasé en même temps avec ton gros doigt ! Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas t'égorger ! »

Eren avala sa salve avec difficulté, intimidé par le ton de l'hologramme, qui savait parfaitement se faire terrifiant s'il le souhaitait.

\- En tout cas, je n'ai pas peur ! reprit-il en continuant d'avancer, vexé.

Un ricanement résonna dans ses oreilles pour seule réponse, mais il l'ignora.

Il y avait deux jours, Jean s'était moqué de lui, le traitant de geek sans cervelle, et ça encore, c'était gentil comparé au monceau d'insultes qu'il lui avait lancées. Il avait même été jusqu'à se vanter de ses capacités en informatique, puisqu'il s'agissait de leur filière et des cours qu'ils suivaient le plus. Furieux, Eren avait fini par lui lancer un défi sur un coup de tête, et même s'il savait qu'il allait réussir, le problème était de savoir si Jean, qui le ferait sûrement aussi sans problèmes, serait oui ou non plus rapide que lui.

« - Mais sérieusement, cracker le réseau spécial de la police, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, pour proposer ça ?! » soupira Levi, blasé, voir même désespéré de la stupidité du plus jeune, pour le coup.

\- Ça va, c'est la première idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit ! contrattaqua Eren.

« - S'ils s'aperçoivent de votre infiltration dans leur réseau, autant dire que vous serez très mal. »

\- Je sais ça ! s'écria le lycéen, plus fort cette fois.

Il était enfin arrivé au lycée et venait de descendre du bus, avant de soudain se planter au beau milieu du regard, fusillant du regard l'IA qui n'avait pas l'air plus tendre. Néanmoins, même si ce fut imperceptible, le visage de ce dernier s'adoucit lorsqu'Eren ajouta, le visage légèrement baissé :

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il peut cracher sur moi. Mais il a aussi insulté ma mère, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

Levi ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela, aussi laissa-t-il le lycéen reprendre sa marche vers le bâtiment principal, devenu assez silencieux. Le gamin n'était pas si irrespectueux qu'il ne l'avait pensé lors de leur première « rencontre » si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

* * *

Après la pause déjeuner, le cours d'informatique qu'ils avaient, débutait. Eren s'y rendit d'un pas déterminé après avoir laissé Mikasa et Armin devant leur salle, avec la ferme intention de faire ravaler ses paroles à Jean.

Une fois entré dans la salle, il s'installa à un ordinateur comme le demanda leur professeur, tandis que son adversaire prenait place sur sa droite, lui adressant un petit sourire supérieur auquel Eren répliqua avec un regard noir.

Une fois que le professeur eut finit de donner les instructions de ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui et sur quel logiciel, il retourna à son bureau corriger des copies, ne s'intéressant pas davantage à ses élèves.

Une fois que celui-ci fut totalement absorbé, quelques autres élèves s'approchèrent des deux lycéens, voulant voir leur petite compétition dans le seul but de se distraire et pas travailler, même si l'issue les intriguait.

Les deux se considérèrent un instant du regard, avant de donner d'un commun d'accord le départ d'un mouvement de tête.

Aussitôt, Eren s'empara de la souris, se jetant sur la connexion internet, pour se rendre directement sur le site de la police de la ville, d'où il partirait pour hacker leurs services. L'avertissement de Levi retentit dans un coin de son esprit « S'ils s'aperçoivent de votre infiltration dans leur réseau, autant dire que vous serez très mal. » mais il tenta d'en faire abstraction pour le moment, se concentrant sur son objectif.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'écran de Jean, il faillit s'étouffer en voyant que ce dernier avait déjà une page noire ouverte, sur laquelle défilait une suite de chiffres. Rapide !

\- Attends-moi un peu, tête de cheval, charia le brun, espérant le déstabiliser.

\- Compte là-dessus, ouais, grogna l'autre, concentré.

Eren jura, voyant que parler ne servait à rien et ouvrit une étrange page à son tour, ses mains volant presque au-dessus du clavier. Il plissa les yeux devant son écran dans le but de s'y concentrer pleinement, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de quelques minutes, il réalise quelque chose.

Il était en train de perdre contre la tête de cheval.

Ce n'était pas normal. On l'avait toujours considéré comme le meilleur de la classe pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à un ordinateur, en attestaient les heures passées devant le sien, et là, pour s'infiltrer dans un simple réseau, un jeu d'enfant pour lui, Jean était en train de le battre, il le voyait du coin de l'œil, faire les dernières manipulations.

Être battu sur son propre terrain était une idée insupportable pour Eren. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il fit bouger ses doigts plus vite encore sur le clavier, lorsqu'il sauta tout un tas d'étapes, sans trop savoir comment, arrivant directement à la fin, où il eut juste à appuyer sur « Entrée » avant de se faufiler dans le système de la police municipale.

Un grondement de colère échappa à son camarade de classe à ses côtés, et le plus jeune se permit un sourire satisfait, le moment de surprise passée d'avoir réussi à sauter des étapes du hackage pour doubler Jean.

\- T'as eu de la chance, Jäger, commenta ce dernier d'un air mauvais.

\- Mais bien sûr. Avoue juste que je suis meilleur que toi ! fanfaronna Eren avec un air moqueur.

Il faisait le fier mais en vérité, il se demandait juste comment ce faisait-il que Jean soit si doué, lui aussi, c'était assez impressionnant, il devait l'avouer, pensant être le seul de la classe.

Le brun se retira du réseau avant d'être détecté puis pensa intérieurement, regardant avec amusement les autres charrier jean, que si ce dernier le défiait à nouveau un de ces quatre, il serait préférable de trouver une combine pour s'esquiver. Eren n'était pas lâche, mais reconnaitre que quelqu'un était meilleur que lui n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Une fois le cours terminé, tous se rendirent à celui qui avait lieu après, et le reste de la journée passa sans encombre, hormis peut-être Jean qui envoyait quelques piques à Eren, peu ravi d'avoir était battu. Mais le brun se contenta de l'ignorer, alors qu'il avait envie de lui en coller une.

* * *

Lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, Eren eut un sourire, sortant rapidement du bâtiment. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir continuer à lire. Il glissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus un peu plus loin, rigolant d'un air amusé :

\- La tronche de la tête de cheval quand il a vu que je l'avais explosé, c'était énorme !

« - Te vante pas trop, gamin, tu l'as battu de peu. Si tu n'avais pas sauté des étapes, il aurait fini avant, » répliqua immédiatement Levi d'un air moqueur.

\- Mais si, j'aurais trouvé un moy—attends, se coupa soudain Eren la voix plus sombre.

« - Hm ? »

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai sauté des étapes pour le hackage ?

Voyant que l'hologramme ne répondait pas, le lycéen enchaina :

\- Mon téléphone était dans ma poche, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu voir...à moins que…

Le brun se figea sur le trottoir, non loin de l'arrêt où se trouvaient d'autres lycéens. Il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche, fixant Levi qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, assis sur une icône, l'air blasé habituel sur le visage.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?!

L'IA était toujours muet, et Eren s'impatientait :

\- Réponds !

« - Parle-moi sur un autre ton, sale merdeux ! Oui, je suis passé par a connexion Wi-Fi pour sauver ta face de petit lycéen vantard et ne pas te taper la honte ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, sentant la colère monter. Oui, perdre ne lui aurait pas plu, mais il n'était pas un gamin capricieux qu'on laissait volontairement gagner dans l'espoir de le faire se tenir tranquille ! il aurait accepté la défaite et n'en serait pas mort ! De quel droit Levi était-il intervenu ?!

Le brun allait lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne plus entendre avant un bon bout de temps s'exclama dans son dos :

\- Tiens, Jäger ! Tu fous quoi, planté comme un con au milieu du trottoir.

Jean. Eren grinça des dents, se contenant de jeter un regard noir à Levi qui lui répondit par un autre, tout autant glacial, voir même polaire, montrant bien qu'il était persuadé d'avoir bien agit et ne s'excuserait pas.

Jean quant à lui, agacé par le manque de réaction de son camarade, attrapa brusquement celui-ci par le bas en s'écriant :

\- Oh, je te parle, abruti !

Eren se retourna dans sa direction, lui jetant un regard furieux et s'arracha à son emprise en s'éloignant brusquement, l'insultant copieusement par la même occasion. Il en avait vraiment assez, tout le monde était contre lui aujourd'hui, ou quoi ?

Décidé de s'éloigner de Jean, il glissa rapidement son portable dans sa poche, se jurant qu'il aurait une discussion avec Levi en rentrant, puis s'élança dans la direction opposée à son rival, sans même regarder où il allait.

Jean l'interpela de nouveau, mais cette fois, le timbre de sa voix avait subitement changé, comme…teinté d'inquiétude. Il lui hurla de revenir d'un ton totalement paniqué, mais c'était déjà trop tard, un bruit de klaxon et un violent crissement de pneus retenti dans l'air, attirant l'attention de tous les lycéens qui se trouvaient à l'arrêt, quelques mètres plus loin. Le temps que ces derniers se retournent, c'était déjà trop tard, le mal venait d'être fait.

Tandis qu'Eren reposait, inconscient, sur la route de goudron, baignant dans une tache de sang qui s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde, la voix de Levi, paniquée elle aussi, alors qu'il tentait de maitriser en permanence ses émotions, l'appela, cognant contre l'écran brisé du téléphone pour savoir ce qu'il s'était produit.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren reprit conscience, ce fut des heures plus tard. Les yeux à peine entrouverts, il devina immédiatement qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital, vu le plafond d'un blanc immaculé qu'il fixait, mais surtout l'odeur des lieux, un mélange de de désinfectant et de médicaments dont il avait toujours eu horreur.

Le lycéen décida de se redresser avec lenteur, appuyant sur ses bras, puisqu'étrangement il ne pouvait pas bouger l'une de ses jambes. Il comprit bien vite lorsqu'il vit celle de droite piégée dans un plâtre assez gros, reposant sur le lit. Un grimace lui échappa.

Creusant dans sa mémoire, le brun tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cela n'avait que pour conséquence de lui coller mal à la tête. Il se souvenait juste de s'être engueulé à moitié avec Jean, sur le trottoir menant à l'arrêt de bus mais après…

Il était en train de tenter de retrouver ses souvenirs lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur nul autre que sa mère, Carla. Son visage était déformé par l'inquiétude, et elle se jeta sur lui, l'étouffant dans une étreinte qui le fit légèrement grimacer de douleur.

\- Maman, attention ! protesta-il en fronçant le nez.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, chéri ! répondit la concernée en reculant précipitamment.

Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, se posant plus calmement sur la chaine au chevet de son fils, observant celui-ci. Il avait plutôt bonne mine, ce qui la rassura.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu as été renversé par une voiture, devant le lycée. Heureusement, cette dernière était en train de ralentir quand tu es passé, et tu allais assez vite, si bien qu'elle n'a pas fait de gros dégâts, tu as juste ta jambe droite qui est cassée.

Eren assimila les informations, avant d'agrandir davantage les yeux.

\- Juste ma jambe ?

Carla acquiesça, avec un sourire rassuré. Elle avait de larges cernes sous les yeux, montrant bien qu'elle avait dû s'inquiéter et ne pas se reposer un seul instant.

Soudain, le lycéen sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et se redressa d'un bond, demandant :

\- Où est mon portable ?!

\- Eren, tu as eu un accident, et tu me demandes ton téléphone ?! Mais enfin !

\- S'il te plait, c'est vraiment important ! répliqua le plus jeune.

Carla, voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son fils, ne put s'empêcher d'être intriguée. Elle se leva pour se rendre à une table un peu plus loin, où reposaient le sac de son fils, et le reste de ses affaires que les infirmières avaient mises dedans.

Eren quant à lui était terriblement inquiet. Est-ce que l'accident avait abîmé son téléphone, là où se trouvait Levi ?! Si c'était le cas, il espérait que ce dernier avait pu se transférer ailleurs avant !

Mais malgré tout, cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Il s'était habitué à la présence de l'hologramme avec lui, et savoir que quelqu'un pourrait à présent l'avoir à sa place le vexait.

Carla récupéra le téléphone et lui tendit tout en disant :

\- Je ne sais pas s'il marche encore…

Eren le récupéra sans répondre, fixant avec inquiétude la large fissure qui se trouvait sur l'écran. Il alluma ce dernier, qui mit un temps infini à afficher l'écran d'accueil. Il resta sans bouger, attendant, mais ce dernier demeurait vide de toute présence. Le lycéen lâcha un long soupir, glissant une main sur son visage.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Dans tous les cas, on le changera tu sais, tu ne vas pas garder un téléphone à l'écran cassé…

\- Non ! C'est très bien comme ça ! répondit le brun.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais il avait l'impression que Levi pouvait encore revenir. Il lâcha un soupir, l'air las, et sa mère décida de le laisser seul, pensant qu'il en avait besoin. Eren se rallongea sur son lit, après avoir posé le téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Il était en train de s'endormir lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard, un médecin entra, charger de surveiller ses constantes vitales, juste au cas-où. Voyant que le lycéen ne parvenait pas à s'endormir et semblait étrangement stressé, il lui proposa de lui faire prendre un somnifère. Fatigué, le plus jeune acquiesça, fixant le médecin, en train de préparer une seringue avant de lui demander son bras qu'il présenta de bonne grâce.

C'est lorsqu'Eren remarqua qu'il était déjà en train de tomber à moitié dans les vapes, qu'il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Il posa les yeux sur le médecin et tenta de l'arrêter, lâchant un « Attendez.. ! » à moitié endormi, lorsque celui-ci s'effondra d'un seul coup sur le sol, la seringue toujours planté dans le bras du plus jeune. Celui-ci se redressa d'un bond, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation, et arracha l'aiguille de son bras, remarquant qu'il n'avait reçu que la moitié du somnifère, qui étrangement, en plus de l'endormir à moitié, lui cognait douloureusement le crâne.

« - Mais quel abruti ! »

Eren sursauta brusquement, reconnaissant avec facilité cette voix. Il se tourna vers son téléphone toujours posé sur la table de chevet, fixant avec incrédulité Levi, qui jetait un regard mauvais du mieux qu'il pouvait depuis l'écran, en direction du médecin.

« - Il s'est trompé de médicament, un peu de plus et il te plongeait dans le coma ce con ! »

Le lycéen entrouvrit la bouche, sous le choc.

« - Il a de la chance que je n'ai pas de corps, je lui aurait cassé toutes les dents ! heureusement que je m'y connais en médecine, moi… » continua l'IA sans se soucier du plus jeune.

\- Mais…Levi ?! glapit finalement ce dernier.

L'interpelé se tourna vers lui, dardant son regard gris dans le sien, et Eren se sentit gêné sans comprendre pourquoi. Un tas de questions se pressaient dans sa tête et il s'empressa de les faire partager à l'hologramme, ignorant les machines qui bipaient comme des dingues à ses oreilles :

\- Tu es revenu ?! Comment ça, tu t'y connais ?! Et le médecin, comment il est tom—

« - Eh, ça va gamin, moins vite ! répliqua Levi. Je n'étais pas parti, j'étais juste réfugié sur internet, puisque lors du choc ton téléphone a fini par s'éteindre. Si j'étais resté, j'aurais été bloqué et s'il ne se rallumait pas, j'étais foutu. Quant à la médecine c'est simple, on trouve tout sur internet. »

L'hologramme jeta un regard en direction du médecin et continua d'un ton acerbe :

« - J'ai vraiment un doute qu'il connaisse son boulot celui-là, il aurait pu te tuer avec son erreur bordel ! Heureusement que les ondes des machines ici sont puissantes, j'ai juste eu à les amplifier pour qu'il tombe dans les pommes. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Eren écoutait le monologue de Levi, surpris de l'entendre parler autant, mais davantage encore lorsqu'il comprit que ce dernier venait très sûrement de lui sauver la vie.

« - Le seul truc chiant, c'est que maintenant les machines sont infernales et totalement déréglées. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à mettre ton téléphone en mode avion, où je n'aurais rien pu faire. »

\- Levi ! reprit soudain Eren, presque choqué de l'entendre parler autant.

« - Quoi, gamin ? » s'exaspéra immédiatement l'IA, agacé d'être coupé dans sa phrase.

Le brun resta un instant silencieux sans savoir quoi dire, fixant Levi par l'écran fissuré, tenant le téléphone entre ses mains, fébrile. Finalement, il serra ce dernier contre lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec quelqu'un de bien réel et souffla, soulagé :

\- Merci, merci… !

Levi voulait répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car le plus jeune levait de nouveau son téléphone devant ses yeux, leur permettant de se fixer à nouveau, et c'est là que l'hologramme remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il ressentait quelque chose de…bizarre. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, et cela le perturba, mais il décida de faire des recherches plus tard, ne remarquant même pas qu'il avait eu un brusque accès de pixellisation, déformant un instant une bonne partie de son corps.

Il baissa un peu les yeux, remarquant avec stupeur le large sourire du lycéen, et cette fois-ci, il sentit bien les pixels apparaître et disparaitre, comme une étrange défaillance.

« - C'est quoi ce bordel, putain ? » pensa-t-il, reportant son attention sur lui, l'air inquiet.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, continua Eren, obligeant l'hologramme à poser de nouveau les yeux sur lui.

Le lycéen avait toujours ce même sourire, le haut du front posé contre le haut de l'écran. N'importe qu aurait pu le prendre pour un fou s'il était entré dans la chambre à ce moment-là, mais Levi comprenait que le plus jeune essayait seulement de se rapprocher au maximum de lui pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

Pour la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans le téléphone du gamin, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ne regrettait définitivement pas son geste.

* * *

\- Levi…j'ai peur.

L'interpelé écarquilla les yeux, surpris de l'aveu du lycéen, le fixant avec plus d'attention ? Ce dernier avait un petit sourire gêné, hésitant à le regarder, avant de se réinstaller plus confortablement dans son lit, le portable toujours à la main. Dans le noir, l'hologramme parvenait même à voir le reflet de la lumière émise par l'écran, dans le regard verdoyant du plus jeune.

Ce dernier avait été autorisé l'après-midi même à rentrer chez lui, une fois que l'incident avec le médecin fut réglé. Ce dernier avait été sévèrement réprimandé par ses supérieurs pour avait une erreur aussi stupide, manquant de tuer l'un des patients, et avait été mis en pause momentanée, sans savoir quand il serait autorisé à reprendre son travail. Ce que le reste du corps médical ne comprenait pas, c'était comment le médecin avait fait pour tomber raide dans les pommes et pourquoi les machines étaient tellement affolées, mais Eren n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de cacher son téléphone sous ses draps, retenant le sourire qui voulait envahir son visage.

Bref, le reste de la semaine était passé sans encombre, et on était à présent dimanche soir. Eren avait finalement réussi à s'entrainer à marcher avec ses béquilles, puisqu'il avait un plâtre à la jambe, et il allait devoir retourner au lycée, c'est ça qui l'angoissait.

« - Pourquoi, gamin ? »

\- Bah…je ne suis pas super à l'aise avec les gens…et je vais souvent avoir besoin d'aide à cause de ma jambe…je ne sais pas comment je vais faire…

Levi resta un instant silencieux, puis demanda soudain :

« - Pourquoi tu as tant de mal avec les autres ? »

Voyant que le brun hésitait, l'IA n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer, pensant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, mais d'un coup Eren expliqua tout de même, brièvement :

\- Mon père travaille dans une morgue. J'ai souvent eu des…remarques là-dessus, quand j'étais petit.

Levi se força à rester impassible malgré la grimace qui voulait déformer ses traits. Il 'n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce que les autres avaient pu balancer au jeune homme lorsqu'il était plus petit. Même enfants, les gamins savaient toucher là où ça faisait mal.

« - T'inquiète donc pas pour ça, tout se passera bien. Sinon, j'pourrais toujours leur balancer deux trois ondes bien senties. »

A ces mots, Eren éclata subitement de rire, faisant sursauter l'hologramme qui ne s'y attendait pas. Et c'est à ce moment que le truc bizarre d'il y a quelques jours, à l'hôpital, réapparu. Comme si son programme avait un soudain…disfonctionnement, lui provoquant une pixellisation ainsi qu'une chaleur étrange. Il se figea, se demandant ce que c'était que ça. Et plus il se focalisait sur le sourire étincelant du lycéen, plus son programme déraillait, faisant un bruit de bug, en provenance de l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver son cœur, s'il avait eu un corps. C'était quoi, ça ?

Décidant d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de se produire, Levi fixa le regard fatigué du plus jeune et lui ordonna :

« - Va dormir, Eren. »

Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut, surpris d'entendre l'IA l'appeler par son prénom, mais obéit sans un mot, branchant son téléphone pour le mettre à charger avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à Levi.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eren se trouvait devant la salle de son premier cours. Son sac était posé sur le sol, la béquille gauche contre le mur, s'appuyant uniquement sur la droite tandis qu'il gardait son téléphone dans l'autre main, écoutant d'un air désespérer Levi qui s'amusait à le charrier a à peine huit heures du matin. Ce dernier semblait étrangement de bonne humeur, balançant des remarques à tout va. Le lycéen aurait pu en être agacé mais il en était incapable, tout simplement car il avait deviné que l'hologramme faisait cela dans le seul but de le distraire, voyant bien sur son visage qu'il était stressé.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Eren se redressa et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche, avant de tenter de se pencher pour attraper son sac, mais il était malheureusement gêné par sa jambe plâtrée, ne pouvant pliée le genou. Un grognement agacé lui échappa mais quelqu'un décida de l'aider, se penchant pour ramasser le sac. Le brun releva les yeux, surpris, croisant le regard d'un de ses camarades de classe, Connie. Il avait plusieurs fois discuté avec lui, sans plus, tout comme pour le reste de la classe d'ailleurs.

\- Je vais le déposer à ta place, fit gentiment ce dernier.

Eren le remercia, un peu mal à l'aise, le suivant à l'intérieur. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle avec un peu de difficulté, surpris de voir son camarade s'installer à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher, car comme l'avait dit Levi avant d'entrer, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire son associable (cette remarque avait d'ailleurs bien fait ricaner le lycéen, venant de Levi qui était lui-même en permanence irascible).

Le brun aperçut du coin de l'œil Jean, mais celui-ci s'appliquait à ne surtout pas le regarder, il devait sûrement se sentir coupable, il n'y avait que cette explication.

Levi quant à lui, venait de profiter du fait qu'Eren était occupé en cours pour aller faire un tour sur internet en s'infiltrant comme à son habitude sur le réseau Wi-Fi du lycée. Ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis quelques temps était tout sauf normal, et il devait absolument réparer ça, avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave.

Malheureusement, malgré les recherches précises qu'il faisait, l'hologramme ne trouvait rien pouvant expliquer ces brusques réactions, aussi décida-t-il en désespoir de cause de retourner voir ses fichiers, copiés dans le téléphone du lycéen, pour voir s'l y avait des infos concernant sa propre constitution.

C'est peu de temps avant la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, qu'il comprit. Après avoir fouillé dans les dossiers, il avait trouvé quelques avertissements, mais l'un d'eux avait particulièrement attiré son attention :

« Si l'Intelligence Artificielle est en proie à de forts sentiments positifs, chose contradictoire avec son statut qui a pour but de rester neutre en toute circonstance, celle-ci finira par être détruite. »

Levi avait relu la phrase une dizaine de fois, pensant peut-être que cela allait changer quelque chose, en vain, rien n'avait changé, cela voulait toujours dire la même chose et les mots n'avaient pas bougé, eux non plus, ce qui était tout de même, une putain de frustration pour lui. Comment ça, « trop positifs ?! ». Enfin non, il comprenait parfaitement cette phrase, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Quand on était un hologramme, entièrement créé par quelques scientifiques abrutis, on aimait rien ni personne.

Malgré tout, cette simple phrase semblait lui prouver le contraire, et au cas-où qu'il ne croirait pas à de telles absurdités, juste en dessous avaient été décrits les symptômes de cette destruction programmée.

Les mêmes que les siens. Evidemment, sinon cela n'aurait pas été drôle. Chaleur et pixellisation violente. Oh bordel, il était mal barré.

Mais il ne s'était quand même pas attaché tant que ça au gamin, non ? Il était chiant. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas une excuse puisque lui aussi l'était. Sûrement plus, d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi ?

Il comprit, ou plutôt se rappela soudain ce qui ne le laissait pas indifférent chez le gamin, lorsque celui-ci le sortit de sa poche à la sortie du cours, lui adressant d'emblée un magnifique sourire comme s'il savait si bien le faire, accompagné de son regard d'un vert magnifique. C'était ça, la raison.

\- Dis Levi…tu avais raison en fait. Ils ne sont pas méchants, dans ma classe.

« - Je te l'avais dit, gamin ! » charia l'IA, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ce dernier lâcha un soupir, puis discuta un instant avec le brun avant de le laisser se rendre à son prochain cours, cherchant dans tous les fichiers une solution pour se sortir de ce merdier dans lequel il était. Hors de question qu'il disparaisse. Peut-être se faisait-il de simples idées, mais il était quasiment certain qu'Eren aurait dû mal à encaisser, il n'y avait qu'à voir ses agissements à l'hôpital quand il avait cru son téléphone cassé.

* * *

Ce fut à la pause de midi que Levi prit une décision définitive, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans les dossiers. Lorsqu'Eren le sortit de sa poche, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, avec l'intention de discuter en rejoignant Armin et Mikasa, l'hologramme lui demanda d'entrée de jeu :

« - Eren écoute, c'est urgent. Il faut que tu sèches les cours aujourd'hui. »

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ? demanda le brun, surpris.

Il faut dire que ce n'était pas dans son habitude de louper des cours, après tout sa mère se faisait déjà assez de soucis comme ça avec lui, il ne voulait aps en rajouter non plus et faisait toujours profil bas au lycée.

« - Je dois t'emmener quelque part, c'est très important. »

Eren allait protester, disant que ça pouvait quand même attendre la fin de la jorunée, mais la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Levi l'intrigua, lui qui en temps normal passait son temps à le fixer d'un air totalement désintéressé. C'est là que le jeune homme remarqua que son squatteur pixellisait par moment, le déformant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! s'étonna-t-il, perplexe.

« - Tu comprendras si tu fais ce que je dis. »

Eren lâcha un soupir, mais hésita à peine avant de finalement se diriger vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, se rendant à l'arrêt de bus comme le lui avait demandé Levi qui lui expliqua qu'il devait aller à la gare.

\- Jusqu'où tu veux m'emmener ? Je vais devoir prendre le train ?

« - Oui. »

Cette simple réponse fit grogner le plus jeune mais il ne répliqua rien, suivant juste les directives de l'hologramme, voyant que quelque chose d'important se passait, sans qu'il ne puisse néanmoins mettre un nom dessus.

« - Il faut que tu apprennes mon nom complet avant qu'on arrive. », fit soudain Levi alors qu'ils se trouvaient à présent dans le train.

\- Pourquoi ?

« - C'est mieux, tu seras plus crédible. »

\- Plus crédible pour quoi ?! s'impatienta Eren.

Il commençait à être agacé, Levi le trainait il ne savait où, et ne lui disait absolument rien, c'était frustrant.

« - Chut ! Apprends plutôt : LeVi03.47TestIA23 ».

Eren commença à répéter le nom informatique donné au programme qu'était en réalité Levi, grommelant en jetant un regard noir à ce dernier, qui s'empressa de lui rendre. Il ferait un caprice un autre jour, ce sale merdeux !

Malgré tout, il avait beau penser cela, à chaque fois qu'il regardait le lycéen, son état empirait et il sentait encore cette chaleur au creux de ce qui aurait dû être son estomac s'il avait eu un corps. Et le bruit des bugs s'intensifiait également. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, il était déjà presque cinq heures de l'après-midi, et Eren se faisait un sang d'encre, se demandant comment il allait annoncer à sa mère qu'il se trouvait à des kilomètres de la maison au lieu d'être en cours. S'il avait pu, il aurait sûrement étranglé Levi, quoique ce dernier était assez effrayant…finalement, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

« - Maintenant, tourne à gauche. Puis sera à droite au prochain carrefour. Dépêche-toi, c'est les sorties de bureau, avec un peu de chance on arrivera à temps. »

Eren renonça à demander pour quoi il arriverait à temps, car Levi le rembarrerait à coup sûr, aussi décida-t-il de rester silencieux, écoutant les directives de son hologramme. Il avait beau l'apprécier, ce dernier n'en faisait qu'à sa tête aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas !

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement devant l'immeuble d'une compagnie qu'il ne connaissait pas dans cette ville totalement inconnue, heure où tout l monde quittait le bureau, Eren aperçut quelqu'un. Et tout s'éclaircit d'un coup.

La personne qui se trouvait non loin et sortait elle aussi portait un costume noir, impeccable, et avait un air froid, désintéressé, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Tout comme le visage fin, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés et le regard gris acier, cette fois sans aucune trace du bleu de l'écran. C'était Levi, en chair et en os.

Stupéfait, Eren se figea, avant de lever brusquement son portable devant ses yeux, masi son Levi hologramme lui était toujours là.

\- Mais c'est…c'est toi ! glapit le brun, choqué.

« - Bonne déduction, Sherlock, charia l'IA avant d'ordonner : dépêches-toi d'aller lui parler ! Et dis-lui mon nom pour le retenir, sinon il risque de s'en aller s'en même t'écouter. »

\- Un peu comme toi parfois lorsque tu vas dans l'icône d'internet pour m'ignorer ? ricana Eren.

« - La ferme, bouge-toi !

Un grognement échappa au lycéen, qui se mit à avancer en direction du vrai Levi, intimidé. Il se planta finalement vers ce dernier, lâchant un « Excusez-moi… » plutôt faible, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Son vis-à-vis s'arrêta, levant légèrement les yeux vers lui, et Eren fut surpris de voir qu'il était plus petit d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Comparé à l'énorme caractère de merde dont faisait preuve l'hologramme, s'il s'agissait de la même personne, c'était assez drôle.

\- Dégage merdeux, lâcha l'homme d'un ton glacial, commençant déjà à le contourner.

Une grimace passa sur le visage du lycéen. Effectivement, il était tout aussi aimable que l'IA ! Ne sachant quoi faire, Eren se tourna rapidement vers son homologue et lui attrapa le bras :

\- Attendez !

L'autre se retourna, lui jetant un regard glacial qui le fit déglutir, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, petite merde ?!

Ecoutant les conseils donnés par son hologramme quelques minutes auparavant, le lycéen s'exclama finalement :

\- LeVi03.47TestIA23 !

L'autre le fixa avec stupeur, retirant son bras par la même occasion et plissa les yeux, le dévisageant sans gêne.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Eren répéta sans faire de fautes, attendant la réaction du vrai Levi. Celui-ci demanda d'un ton sec, méfiant même :

\- Comment tu connais le nom d'un projet top secret, toi ?!

Le lycéen réfléchit, il faut dire que son hologramme ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qu'il devrait ensuite expliquer. Choisissant ses mots avec soin, il commença à raconter :

\- Je pense que l'hologramme que vous avez commencé à créer dans vos bureaux, LeVi03.47TestIA23, c'est enfui de vos systèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a dit lui-même s'être réfugié dans un des logiciels que vous concevez, et que j'ai…hum, téléchargé, ce qui fait que je me suis retrouvé avec lui dans mes appareils électroniques et—

\- De quelle façon as-tu obtenu notre logiciel ? le coupa soudain Levi, plissant les yeux.

\- Euh…hum, disons euh…de façon…pas très légale ? avoua Eren peu sûr de lui.

Un grognement échappa à l'adulte qui le fusilla du regard et le brun déglutit à nouveau, mal à l'aise.

\- Montre-le moi, demanda finalement Levi.

Eren n'hésita même pas, sortant son téléphone de nouveau glissé dans sa poche pour le présenter à l'adulte. Ce dernier observa l'hologramme qui ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de le fixer.

\- Mais…il pixellises ?

\- Oui…c'est parce qu'il a eu du mal à se défaire de vos fichiers, avoua Eren d'un ton inquiet.

\- Non, ce n'est pas uniquement ça. Ça ne devrait pas autant le faire, normalement, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Ah bon ? Mais ça ira, n'est-ce pas ?!

Levi observa le jeune homme avec attention, étrangement ce dernier semblait beaucoup tenir à l'hologramme qui s'était infiltré dans son téléphone.

C'est là qu'il se rappela d'une des conditions attribuées au IA pour qu'elles ne se rebellent pas. En cas de sentiments, ces dernières étaient détruites par une sorte de virus, pour es empêcher d'avoir une vraie conscience. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il semblait être en train d'arriver.

L'adulte quant à lui, n'en menait pas large non plus. LeVi03.47TestIA23 avait été créé sur le modèle de sa propre personne. Si l'IA s'était attachée un peu trop au gamin, il était fort probable qu'il lui arrive là même chose. Alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. C'était peu rassurant, tout ça.

\- Il va disparaître, avoua-t-il au lycéen.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il s'était habitué à la présence de cet irascible hologramme dans son téléphone, et n'avait aucunement envie de s'en séparer. Pour lui, c'était quelqu'un capable de l'écouter, et même plus que ça, un ami. Car il avait beau ne pas avoir de corps, au final il restait quand même capable de penser comme n'importe quelle personne, et certainement avec bien plus d'intelligence que certains, il en était persuadé.

\- Mais, on peut rien faire ?!

\- Ton téléphone est déjà cassé. Le mieux, c'est que tu finisses le travail pour qu'il disparaisse en même temps, cela le fera moins souffrir.

Eren entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Cette idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais ce n'était pas vraiment à lui d'en décider. Il regarda son téléphone, depuis lequel l'hologramme écoutait leur conversation.

« - Fais ce qu'il te dit gamin. Ces foutus pixels sont en train de me bouffer, » grommela-t-il en montrant les trois quarts de son corps totalement remplacés par des carrés colorés.

\- Ça va pas la tête ?! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne vais pas détruire la tienne ! protesta Eren.

Ce n'était pas normal, non ! Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, maintenant Levi voulait qu'il le détruise par le biais de son téléphone, c'était n'importe quoi !

« - Eren écoute, je ne suis pas vraiment réel. Le vrai moi, c'est la personne qui est devant toi. »

Le brun leva les yeux, croisant le regard gris froid de Levi, qui les observait sans un mot.

\- Comment ça se fait…que vous soyez pareil ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une collègue de bureau a voulu s'éclater en créant le prototype d'IA à mon image, avec le même caractère, et tout le reste, grogna l'adulte, pensant furieusement à la binoclarde qui lui servait de colère et un peu amie, tout de même.

Il inclina légèrement la tête comme pour inciter le plus jeune, tendant une main devant lui, lui demandant :

\- Allez gamin, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Eren recula d'un pas, serrant son téléphone contre sa poitrine, refusant catégoriquement. L'hologramme aurait voulu rester impassible mais cela le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu, ne faisant que le faire pixelliser davantage, augmentant la souffrance.

« - Eren, laisse-le faire, s'il te plait. »

L'adolescent porta l'écran devant ses yeux, le regard triste, puis lâcha un soupir, comme résigné. Il hésita encore avant de le donner à l'adulte, collant le sommet de son front sur le haut du cellulaire, comme il avait fait à l'hôpital.

\- Promets-moi juste que…

« - Rien du tout, Eren ! coupa l'hologramme avant de reprendre d'une voix si basse que seul le lycéen entendit : assure-toi juste de ne pas perdre le vrai, cette fois-ci. »

Le lycéen entrouvrit les yeux sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Levi, l'explication prenant tout son sens. Non, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire pour ça. Si l'IA avait réussi à devenir son ami, ce serait aussi le cas pour la personne sur qui il était basé.

Lentement, il tendit son portable à son homologue, qui ne jeta par un regard à celui derrière l'écran, déposant ce dernier avec une certaine délicatesse sur le sol. Puis, il l'écrasa d'un petit coup de talon, finissant de briser le téléphone.

Eren resta bien droit devant lui, se forçant à ne pas réagir, la lèvre inférieure tremblant tout de même légèrement, se mordant la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un son, se rendant compte que cela l'attristait bien plus encore qu'il n'aurait pensé, se sentant à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Son cœur battait anormalement vite dans sa poitrine, à lui en faire mal, et il se sentait limite nauséeux, avec une boule au ventre.

Il baissa un peu les yeux sur Levi, qui venait de ramasser les débris pour les lui donner, sans un mot. Eren les fourra dans sa poche, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

Levi le considérait du regard, se demandant quoi faire maintenant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le gamin ici, alors qu'il semblait au bord des larmes, se retenant avec difficulté.

Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire le mènerait quelque part, il ne savait cependant pas encore trop où, mais il ne voulait pas laisser le gamin dans cet état à cause du programme qu'ils avaient créé, ce qui était donc en partie sa faute.

Finalement, lâchant un soupir, Levi passa une main dans sa coiffure impeccable et proposa au plus jeune :

\- Viens, on va aller manger quelque part.

Eren le fixa à nouveau, se contentant d'acquiescer sans même s'inquiéter d'aller manger avec un inconnu. Néanmoins, il ne bougeait toujours pas, alors l'adulte lâcha un grognement blasé et lui attrapa la main, l'entrainant dans son sillage, bien décidé à faire retrouver le sourire au plus jeune.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà! Donc comme vous le voyez la fin est assez libre, on peut imaginer ce qu'on veut pour la suite, même si ce n'est pas bien compliqué de se dire qu'ils finiront ensembles! :D

Pauvre Carla qui va se faire un sang d'encre pour son fils que ne l'a pas prévenu, et au lieu de rentrer va manger quelque part avec Levi...x'D

J'avoue que le concept était un peu spécial, il m'est venu en regardant un MEP d'anime sur Youtube, il y avait un passage où une fille avait une photo d'un perso dans son téléphone. C'est juste venu de ça! XD

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture, on se retrouve dans un prochain OS où sur mes autres fics, à bientôt les choux, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en passant! :3 Et encore bonne année!^^


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premières paroles

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les choux! Mais...comment est-ce possible? Une mise à jour sur cette histoire?! Eh oui, tout simplement car j'ai décidé...d'écrire la suite! 8D L'idée m'est venue en tête il y a environ deux semaines,il faut dire que pour cet OS,vous m'aviez laissé non pas moins de 26 reviews, c'est incroyables! Vous aviez tous été positifs, et franchement ça m'a donné envie de faire une suite! ^^

Par contre, cette suite ne sera pas très longue, quatre ou cinq chapitres pas plus je pense, et je reviens à mon format d'environ 7000/8000 mots,car c'est moins long à écrire et je pense, de la bonne longueur de lecture.

Bref,en tout cas je peux vous dire que je suis crevée, car ce matin même j'ai fini ma fanfic avec les loups, et j'ai enchaîné sur ce chapitre! J'ai donc écrit plus de 12 000 mots en une journée, sans oublier une bonne trentaine de reviews à laquelle j'ai répondu, je suis KO! xD C'est pour ça que je ne répondrais aux reviews des visiteurs sur cet OS que demain,car je suis vraiment trop crevée ce soir x)

En tout cas j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire et que ce ne sera pas trop nul, il faut dire que je viens de la finir à plus de vingt-trois heures,et mes yeux me brûlent ...XDD et en plus mon cerveau tourne au ralenti ahah!x) Allez bonne lecture! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premières paroles**

Eren avait la tête baissée sur l'assiette en face de lui et n'osait pas vraiment y toucher, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim, puisqu'il devait être dix-sept heures tout au plus, et de l'autre car il se sentait mal à l'aise. Levi l'avait emmené manger quelque chose dans un café, sûrement dans le but de lui changer les idées, maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais il avait plutôt l'impression de déranger. En effet, ce dernier avait pris un simple café, et passait son temps à regarder à l'extérieur ou à répondre à des sms, comme s'il l'ignorait volontairement.

\- Dites…vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligé de m'emmener ici…fit remarquer presque timidement le lycéen, gêné.

Il venait enfin d'attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur, qui releva les yeux de son écran pour le fixer d'un air las. Eren eut alors le loisir d'observer son regard, à présent rivé au sien. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris magnifique, assez clair, comme des nuages d'une pluie saisonnière, et plus foncé vers le centre, prenant une teinte orageuse. Le lycéen avait eu tout le loisir de voir ceux de l'hologramme de Levi, mais le voir en chair et en os devant lui était tout autre, et il devait avouer que l'homme en face de lui était bien plus intimidant et dégageait une prestance qu'il avait du mal à cerner.

\- Je sais. J'avais seulement envie de le faire. Cela m'a juste paru normal, répondit finalement Levi, avant de continuer : Tu ne manges pas ?

Rassuré, le brun se redressa un peu et s'exclama avant de s'attaquer au désert qu'il avait choisi quelques minutes plus tôt :

\- Oh si, excusez-moi !

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer ? soupira l'adulte en reprenant son ton ennuyé. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

\- Ah oui ? Quel âge avez—as-tu ? se reprit le plus jeune, intrigué.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, merdeux, répliqua Levi en haussant un sourcil.

Eren se contenta de le fixer d'un regard un peu noir mais n'osa pas répliquer, se contentant de manger, appréciant le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, plutôt quelque chose de calme et appréciateur, qui permettait à l'un comme l'autre de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées, enfin pas tant que ça, sachant qu'Eren pensait actuellement à l'étrange personne qu'était Levi, et inversement.

Parfois, le plus jeune relevait la tête entre deux bouchées, croisant le regard de l'adulte ennuyé, et ce dernier devait bien avouer que les prunelles du lycéen étaient fascinantes. Elles brillaient comme des émeraudes, avec quelques touches d'un bleu de lagon, turquoise ensorcelant.

Une fois que ce dernier eut finit le morceau de gâteau, il repoussa son assiette, ne prononçant toujours aucun mot. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées qui tournaient autour de l'hologramme de Levi qui venait de le quitter. A cette pensée, une boule lui serra la poitrine et il préféra chasser cela de son esprit, mais c'était bien difficile avec tous les souvenirs des derniers jours qui revenaient tourner en boucle dans sa tête, comme pour le tourmenter.

A la place, souhaitant se changer les idées, Eren fixa ses béquilles, posées à côté de lui sur le sol, et lâcha un soupir. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Il avait frôlé la mort, et de peu, il le savait : tout cela à cause d'une dispute stupide qu'il avait eu avec l'IA, juste avant. Juste parce que ce dernier avait souhaité l'aider à gagner contre Jean à leur petit concours idiot, qui plus est…Enfin, maintenant, il n'aurait plus à s'occuper de ce genre de disputes, vu que l'hologramme n'était plus là : et cette pensée le mettait bien plus mal qu'il n'aurait pensé.

Levi quant à lui, observait avec attention le visage sombre du gamin, et ses prunelles obstinément baissées qui reflétaient la tristesse présente au fond de son âme. L'adulte voulait l'aider, mais il ne savait quoi faire : après tout, il ne connaissait pas ce lycéen, il lui était juste tombé dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir : et même si tout cela était de la faute à Hanji qui avait créé LeVi03.47TestIA23 en se basant sur lui, il se sentait un peu responsable de ce qui était arrivé, et de la peine qui touchait le gamin en face de lui.

\- Arrête un peu de tirer cette gueule d'enterrement, soupira-t-il d'un air blasé, fronçant les sourcils.

Eren releva la tête, et leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent une fois encore, avant de vite se détacher car le plus jeune avait détourné la tête, à présent posé au creux de sa main, fixant les badauds qui passaient devant la fenêtre du café à côté de laquelle ils étaient installés.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, lâcha-t-il d'un air renfrogné, le regard voilé d'un mélange de colère presque lasse et de douleur.

Le regard déjà étroit de Levi s'étrécit davantage encore, et il fixa le lycéen d'un air froid, ce dernier ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. En effet, il ne connaissait pas la vie de l'adulte qui l'avait invité à venir ici avec lui, et se permettait de la juger, sans savoir que la vie de ce dernier n'avait pas été très rose : non, en réalité, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Levi le répétait plus souvent qu'à son tour : la vie est une tartine de merde dont tu es obligé de t'empiffrer chaque matin pour voir le jour se lever, une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que je goût en soit tellement insoutenable que tu passes de l'autre côté et que tu crèves. C'était ça, sa vision des choses. Celle de quelqu'un qui en avait déjà trop vu, qui n'avait pas vraiment goût à quelque chose, mais qui continuait à vivre dans le seul but de ne pas faire de peine au peu de personnes qui se trouvaient encore dans sa vie.

Il préféra donc rester de marbre plutôt que d'engueuler le plus jeune qui ne savait au final, même pas de quoi il parlait réellement. Il reprit à la place son observation silencieuse de ce dernier, toujours le regard obstinément tourné vers l'extérieur. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun chocolaté, qui s'élevaient dans tous les sens comme s'il venait juste de sortir du lit, un peau hâlée pour laquelle le soleil n'était nullement coupable. Eren n'était pas non extrêmement musclé : en fait, il était juste bien proportionné, paraissant fort sans être pour autant une masse de muscles. Maintenant que Levi y pensait, cette fameuse force était bien plus mentale, et on pouvait en avoir un faible aperçu si on croisait les prunelles du gamin, dans lesquelles un tourbillon d'émotions semblait être en lutte quotidienne. C'était un livre ouvert, l'adulte pouvait le deviner alors même qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis une heure.

Se rendant compte qu'il s'intéressait peut-être un peu trop à tout ça, Levi détourna à son tour les yeux, puis pensa qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour Eren. Après tout, ce dernier semblait encore touché par la perte de l'hologramme, et l'adulte n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens, encore moins un lycéen qui avait la moitié de son âge. Néanmoins, il se voyait mal le congédier de la sorte, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé : c'est pour ça qu'à la place, il dénicha un bout de papier et un crayon dans le fond de ses poches et inscrivit quelque chose qu'il poussa vers le plus jeune. Ce dernier se tourna enfin vers lui, le fixant un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur le bout de papier.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, tes parents vont s'inquiéter, fit remarquer Levi.

Il baissa à son tour les yeux sur le papier et ajouta :

\- Lorsque tu auras racheté un téléphone portable, tu pourras me joindre à ce numéro si tu veux…parler ?

Il était peu sûr des mots à employer, après tout ils restaient des inconnus, au fond, et il lui prêtait tout de même une oreille attentive, s'il voulait parler à quelqu'un. Voilà qu'il avait de la compassion, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Eren attrapa le bout de papier entre ses doigts, avant de le glisser dans une poche de son jean tandis qu'il se levait. Il suivit Levi vers l'extérieur après que ce dernier ait laissé de quoi payer sur la table, et se retrouvèrent dans la rue, avec le brouhaha de la foule de gens qui passaient sur les trottoirs, et les bruits des moteurs de voitures qui grondaient en passant en trombe auprès d'eux.

Le lycéen leva les yeux vers l'adulte, le considérant un instant du regard. C'était une bien étrange personne, qui semblait vouloir lui offrir son aide, ce qui était assez surprenant.

\- Je…commença-t-il, pas très à l'aise.

Eren inspira un bon coup et continua :

\- Merci pour tout.

Levi se contenta d'un signe de tête, et la conversation s'éteignit de nouveau. Cela fit grogner mentalement le plus jeune, qui aurait préféré avoir autre chose qu'une conversation à sens unique avec le véritable Levi, contrairement à l'hologramme. Ce dernier avait eu beau le charrier à longueur de journée, au moins il ne s'ennuyait jamais et trouvait toujours quelque chose à se dire.

\- Allez, rentre chez toi gamin, lâcha finalement le plus vieux d'un air las.

L'interpelé acquiesça d'un signe de tête à son tour, puis fit demi-tour en direction de la gare, saluant d'un dernier signe de main en direction de Levi, qu'étonnamment ce dernier lui rendit, de façon brève.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren était rentré chez lui, autant dire qu'il avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Le temps que le train n'arrive, puis le bus par la suite, il était de retour chez lui à bientôt vingt heures alors qu'en temps normal, il était chez lui vers dix-sept heures. Lorsqu'il débarqua, sa mère Carla était à deux doigts d'appeler la police pour signaler sa disparition : et se jeta sur lui aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir refermé, elle le traina à l'intérieur, et le lycéen se prépara mentalement à l'avalanche de questions qu'il allait subir. Il boitilla un instant jusqu'à la place qu'elle lui désignait à la table de cuisine, s'aidant de ses béquilles handicapantes, puis s'affala finalement sur la chaise.

\- Eren Jäger, je peux savoir où tu étais passé ?! Et pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes sms ?! demanda Carla, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches, jetant un regard noir à son fils qui commença à se sentir vaguement coupable.

Pour répondre, il farfouilla tout d'abord dans sa poche, sortant avec une certaine douleur dans le regard qu'l dissimula, les restes de son téléphone. L'écran était brisé et avait perdu une grande partie de ses morceaux, l'appareil était également aplati vers le milieu, et derrière, la batterie semblait encore émettre un bruit de protestation, comme si elle crachotait le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

\- Il est cassé, c'est pour ça, sinon je t'aurais répondu, maman.

La concernée fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, puis lui redemanda où il se trouvait juste avant. Eren glissa une main dans ses cheveux, ayant déjà préparé son mensonge lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le train, et expliqua alors :

\- Je me trouvais au cinéma avec un ami, mais vu que min téléphone s'est cassé juste avant, je n'ai pas pu te le dire…

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir avec le téléphone de ton ami ?

Le lycéen ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, les yeux un peu agrandis. Finalement, il avoua d'un air gêné :

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- J'avais cru remarquer, charia sa mère, exaspérée.

Elle soupira, lui rappelant d'y penser pour la prochaine fois car elle avait été morte d'inquiétude, puis décida qu'ils allaient manger, ne l'ayant pas fait plus tôt, atendant le retour de son fils.

* * *

 _Un mois et demi plus tard…_

Eren fixa son nouveau téléphone avec appréhension. Il l'avait à peine depuis quelques heures et étrangement, à peine sorti de la boutique, la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était d'appeler Levi. Pourtant, il n'avait plus aucune raison de l'appeler : même si ce dernier lui avait donné son numéro, le lycéen avait davantage l'impression que c'était juste pour qu'il le laisse tranquille et que leurs chemins se séparent. D'autant plus que ça faisait bien plus d'un mois à présent qu'ils se trouvaient ensembles dans ce café…

Si Eren avait mis tant de temps à avoir un nouveau portable, c'était uniquement à cause de sa mère. En effet, il n'avait pas prévu de mensonge lorsque ce dernière lui avait soudain demandé sans prévenir, de quelle manière l'avait cassé le dernier. Il avait donc été obligé de sortir une piteuse excuse, du genre « Je l'ai fait tomber » et cela avait agacé sa mère, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, et elle avait décidé qu'il devrait attendre avant d'en avoir un neuf, alors qu'elle préférait pourtant pouvoir le joindre n'importe quand, en temps normal.

Au moins, le seul côté positif, c'est qu'il était enfin débarrassé de ses béquilles depuis quelques jours, et pouvait se déplacer sans mal, n'ayant en prime plus besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un pour certaines choses.

Le brun avait aussi pensé à appeler l'adulte avec le téléphone fixe de la maison mais ne l'avait pas fait, tout simplement car il ne pouvait discuter avec lui (enfin, si ce dernier y était enclin) et si jamais il venait à rappeler et qu'il tombait sur Carla, Eren ne saurait tout simplement pas quoi donner comme explication. Il avait donc attendu d'avoir à nouveau son propre téléphone.

Il tenait donc à présent le bout de papier chiffonné sur lequel Levi y avait inscrit son numéro. Eren ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait l'appeler, peut-être espérait-il au fond de lui que ce dernier ne lui vienne en aide. En effet, depuis la disparition de l'hologramme, c'était peut-être idiot mais le lycéen se sentait vraiment seul : et ça, il ne voyait pas ce que l'adulte pourrait y changer, à part peut-être le fait de sa ressemblance avec l'hologramme. Oui, le lycéen voulait parler à Levi, et le seul qui restait était cette personne à l'air irascible.

Décidé, il composa le numéro puis porta le téléphone à son oreille, entendant les sonneries défiler jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne fasse d'un air las bien caractéristique :

\- Allô ?

\- Levi ? C'est Eren, signala le lycéen.

L'adulte laissa un silence passer, surpris. Il n'avait plus reparlé au plus jeune depuis la fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, soit il y a près d'un mois et demi, et ne pensait pas avoir l'occasion de réentendre sa voix un jour, vu le temps que ce dernier avait mis à le contacter. Cette voix qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, était plutôt agréable à entendre.

\- Hum, salut gamin. T'as pas l'impression que tu aurais pu appeler plus tôt ?

Une légère grimace passa sur le visage du plus jeune, invisible à l'adulte, et il expliqua rapidement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu le contacter plus tôt.

\- Bref, que veux-tu ? ajouta Levi.

Eren ouvrit la bouche puis la referma tout aussi vite. Il ne voulait pas quelque chose à proprement parler…quoique si, en réalité, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Néanmoins, c'était quelque chose d'un peu ridicule à demander, sur le coup, alors il hésitait, mais son interlocuteur lui signala qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée, aussi demanda-t-il d'une voix peu sûre :

\- Je voudrais juste hum…parler ?

Un nouveau silence se fit, plutôt pesant pour Eren qui se demandait quelle était la réaction de l'adulte blasé qu'était Levi. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité, ce dernier demanda :

\- Où veux-tu que l'on se voit ?

Eren retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant que l'autre ne l'avait pas envoyé bouler, malgré son étrange requête pour le moins singulière. Ravi, il s'exclama :

\- Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être devant le café de la dernière fois, en début d'après-midi ?

\- Ok, ça me va, répondit Levi avant de raccrocher.

Un léger sourire passa sur le visage du plus jeune, qui avait plus hâte de revoir l'adulte qu'il n'aurait cru. Il faut dire que l'hologramme lui manquait, et le fait que son interlocuteur ressemble autant à ce dernier aidait sûrement.

Eren descendit de sa chambre pour prévenir sa mère qu'il allait voir un ami tout l'après-midi, puisqu'on était mercredi, et fila en direction de la gare, sachant que le trajet serait encore une fois un peu long.

* * *

Levi attendait le plus jeune, dos au café, négligemment assis sur une barrière en fer. Un soupir ennuyé passa ses traits, se demandant ce qu'il fichait ici, et pourquoi diable avait-il accepté l'étrange demande du lycéen. Néanmoins, il était un peu tard pour faire demi-tour et puis, cela ne se faisait pas, alors qu'Eren devait sûrement déjà se trouver dans le train, bientôt arrivé. De toute façon, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, étant donné qu'il ne travaillait pas le mercredi après-midi.

Au final, il n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps lorsque le brun arriva au détour d'une ruelle, son sac de cours posé sur l'épaule, scrutant les lieux à la recherche de Levi. Lorsqu'il repéra ce dernier, il sembla presque hésiter un instant, avant de marcher d'un pas tranquille dans sa direction.

Une fois arrivé, il se planta devant l'adulte, le saluant d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Ce dernier le lui rendit, de son air las si caractéristique, le scrutant de ses prunelles grises. Eren lui fit un petit sourire, sans savoir quoi dire pour engager la conversation. En désespoir de cause, il proposa :

\- On entre manger quelque chose ?

Levi acquiesça sans un mot, se dirigeant vers le café le premier, vite suivi du plus jeune. Ils s'installèrent à la même table que la dernière fois, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal, et prirent les mêmes consommations. Une fois confortablement installés, Levi demanda :

\- Alors, tu voulais parler, gamin ? De quoi ?

Pris de court, Eren ouvrit la bouche, restant ainsi un instant, sans savoir quoi répondre, puis fit :

\- Hum, je…ne sais pas ? De tout et de rien ?

Un minuscule sourire passa la barrière des lèvres de Levi tandis qu'il faisait remarquer d'un air particulièrement ironique :

\- Tu m'as pris pour ton psychologue personnel, gamin ?

\- Non ! s'exclama le brun, agacé et gêné à la fois.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il recherchait en réalité, peut-être juste la présence de l'adulte en face de lui, qui lui rappelait ô combien l'hologramme que son téléphone avait abrité ? Il allait essayer de lui expliquer cela tant bien que mal mais la voix de quelqu'un d'autre le coupa brusquement :

\- Leviiiiiii !

L'interpelé haussa un sourcil puis lâcha un lourd soupir, marmonnant entre ses dents un « C'est pas vrai… » presque désespéré. Eren tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de crier le nom de son interlocuteur et découvrit une brune qui fonçait droit sur eux, l'air surexcitée. Elle arriva jusqu'à leur table et posa violemment ses mains dessus, les regardant tour à tour. Le lycéen recula un peu pour avoir davantage d'espace, observant la jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que Levi, portant des lunettes, et ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle avait une lueur un peu fofolle dans les yeux qui inquiéta légèrement Eren, qui ne savait comment réagir face à cet inconnue.

\- Hanji…souffla Levi d'un air profondément ennuyé.

\- Tu vas bien depuis ce matin ?! Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce café ! Si j'avais su, je serais venue plus souvent ! s'écria la jeune femme d'une voix un peu forte, attirant le regard des clients aux alentours.

\- C'est bien ça le problème…marmonna Levi avant d'ajouter un peu plus haut : Et mets là en veilleuse, tu veux ?

\- T'es méchant avec moi, Levi, bouda la brune en croisant les bras et gonflant les joues.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, grogna le concerné, fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.

\- Et sinon, tu ne me présentes pas celui qui est avec toi ?

Levi lâcha un énième soupir (il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis le début de la journée) et fit :

\- Hanji, voici Eren. Et inversement, vous connaissez la chanson.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris de la présentation plus que sommaire faite par Levi, mais la brune elle semblait avoir l'habitude, car elle éclata soudain de rire et fit remarquer avec un sourire malicieux :

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus Levi tu sais, je ne vais pas te le piquer !

Eren s'étouffa brusquement avec le morceau de gâteau qu'il s'efforçait de manger depuis tout à l'heure et se mit à tousser, surpris. Il osa enfin lever les yeux vers l'adulte et celui-ci fixait Hanji d'un regard glacial et fit remarquer :

\- Ce n'est qu'une connaissance. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, dégage, tu fais chier.

Loin d'être intimidée, Hanji se contenta de rire, frappant dans ses mains avant de les saluer d'une voix encore terriblement élevée, ne faisant que rendre l'humeur de Levi plus exécrable encore. Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un air mauvais, puis se tourna vers le brun qui le fixait et expliqua :

\- C'est la fameuse collègue dont je t'avais parlé la dernière fois, celle qui a créé l'IA sur le modèle de ma propre personne.

Eren eut un léger sourire et ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer, amusé :

\- Elle a de l'énergie à revendre.

\- Pffff, un peu trop justement…Elle est épuisante.

Levi porta sa tasse à ses lèvres jetant un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, puis se figea avant de lâcher un juron. Le lycéen suivit son regard, ne comprenant pas, et remarqua qu'Hanji était assise dehors dans un coin et avait les yeux fixés sur eux avec un sourire un peu inquiétant.

\- Elle est…vraiment bizarre ? supposa Eren en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle les espionnait ainsi.

\- Ouais…Putain, elle me prend pour un sujet d'expérimentation ou quoi ? grommela le plus vieux en fusillant la brune du regard à travers la vitre, en vain.

Il se leva donc, déposant l'argent de leurs consommations sur la table, comme la dernière fois. Eren se dépêcha de finir sa part de gâteau pour ne pas se laisser distancer par l'adulte et rejoignit celui-ci en slalomant entre les tables. Une fois à l'extérieur, Levi demanda au lycéen de le suivre rapidement, espérant semer Hanji qui semblait avoir l'intention de les suivre de loin.

L'adulte jurait mentalement après la folle qu'était sa collègue. Ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement lui foutre la paix ? En même temps, c'était un peu de sa faute, i présent un mois et demi, il lui avait expliqué avoir retrouvé l'hologramme et avoir été obligé de le tuer. Hanji avait bien comprit que si l'IA avait eu des bugs, c'était à cause de « sentiments » et le fait qu'il ait décrit le lycéen possédant le téléphone où s'était trouvé l'hologramme et donc, dont ce dernier c'était entiché, n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire…A tous les coups, elle avait reconnu Eren depuis la description qu'il lui en avait faite.

Après bon nombre d'aller et retours à travers diverses ruelles de la ville, ils arrivèrent tous les deux à l'entrée d'un parc. Ne repérant pas la brune, ils firent quelques pas côte à côte sans échanger une parole, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren n'aperçoive quelque chose vers lequel il s'avança, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Levi lâcha un soupir. C'était un foutu chat.

Le lycéen venait de s'accroupir avec lenteur pour ne pas effrayer l'animal, très certainement sauvage vu sa maigreur apparente et son pelage tigré totalement ébouriffé. Eren eut un sourire affreusement attendrissant, et leva une main en direction du chat, y allant tout doucement. L'animal l'observait de son regard ambré, puis avança avec lenteur, jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne se retrouve sous les doigts de la main tendue du brun. Ce dernier eut un nouveau sourire et caressa le chat, le gratouillant derrière les oreilles.

Levi, qui se tenait non loin derrière avait observé toute la scène, et il devait avouer qu'ainsi, le sourire du plus jeune était vraiment incroyable à voir. Finalement, il soupira et décida de s'asseoir sur le banc qui se trouvait juste à côté. Une fois installé, il décida de poser la tête sur le dossier, le regard levé vers le ciel qui était couvert par quelques nuages aujourd'hui, cependant pas assez pour masquer le magnifique bleu et le soleil lumineux.

Lorsqu'Eren redressa la tête, abandonnant un instant sa contemplation du chat, ce fut pour tomber sur tout autre chose, tout aussi agréable à regarder néanmoins.

Levi avait la tête rejetée en arrière sur le banc qui se trouvait dans ce parc, le regard posé sur l'immensité du ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le soleil éclairait chaque parcelle de sa peau assez claire, et se reflétait également dans ses cheveux, leur donnant une teinte presque dorée. Eren suivit du regard avec fascination la courbe du cou de l'adulte qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration plutôt calme, et se sentit soudain rougir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'observer de la sorte Levi. Il détourna les yeux, s'arrachant avec difficulté au spectacle envoûtant auquel il avait eu droit, et reprit à la place sa contemplation du chat qui se trouvait toujours sous sa main, mais qui était à présent un peu moins intéressant, il devait l'avouer.

C'est là qu'il sentit que c'était l'occasion de pouvoir parler tranquillement avec l'adulte. En effet, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit calme et reposant, avec personne comme Hanji pour les déranger, et il se sentait bien, ici. Alors, il ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler d'un ton un peu hésitant, le regard obstinément tourné vers l'animal à ses pieds :

\- Je crois que si j'avais envie de te parler, c'est parce que l'hologramme de Levi était basé sur toi. Et puisque je lui confiais pas mal de choses, j'ai senti que j'avais besoin d'en faire autant avec toi.

Levi ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un léger mouvement de tête pour faire comprendre au plus jeune qu'il avait son attention, que oui, il était prêt à l'écouter, lui aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il acceptait cela : peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il se faisait chier, depuis longtemps, et que la moindre distraction était la bienvenue.

Alors Eren commença à lui parler d'un peu de tout.

Il parla de sa mère, Carla, qui était une personne apparemment admirable, vu le tableau qu'il en dépeignait. De ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient toujours été avec lui, Armin et Mikasa –Levi s'était d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi c'était à lui qu'il venait ainsi parler de tout et de rien à la place de ces deux-là, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, comprenant que parfois, c'était bien plus facile de parler auprès de quelqu'un qu'on connaissait à peine, et qui ne nous jugerait pas.

L'adulte avait également remarqué que le plus jeune n'avait pas parlé de son père du tout : il se doutait donc qu'il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose de fâcheux avec ce dernier, mais ne demanda pas quoi, après tout c'était à Eren de lui dire seulement ce qu'il souhaitait.

Lorsqu'Eren en vint à parler de l'hologramme, Levi comprit que le plus jeune n'était pas totalement remis de la disparition de ce dernier. Il avait du mal à croire que le lycéen puisse s'être autant attaché à une simple image sur un écran, néanmoins il ne chercha pas plus loin, pas plus qu'il ne fit de remarques, se contentant de prêter une oreille attentive.

Eren lui racontait en gros des journées passées en compagnie de l'IA, et également la manière dont il l'avait éloigné de son PC, auquel il était toujours désespérément accroché juste avant de le rencontrer.

Sachant que depuis le début, Levi n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, le lycéen leva la tête vers ce dernier tout en continuant son récit, trouvant l'adulte dans la même position qu'au début de la conversation, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Se disant qu'en fait, il s'était peut-être endormi ou alors ignorait son flux constant de paroles, il se coupa dans sa phrase, et referma la bouche, reportant son attention sur le chat qui semblait ne plus vouloir partir à présent.

Eren sursauta lorsque la voix de Levi s'éleva dans la légère brise chaude qui soufflait dans le parc :

\- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

Le lycéen, surpris, demanda :

\- Tu m'écoutais ?

\- Evidemment. Si tu avais commencé à parler sans que je ne t'écoute, je t'aurais simplement demandé de te taire, je te signale.

Eren eut la surprise de se sentir sourire à ces mots. Il devait avouer que ça faisait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un l'écoutait, juste comme ça. Et même si c'était quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment, il trouvait cela largement suffisant.

Lentement, le lycéen prit le chat dans ses bras et s'installa sur le banc aux côtés de Levi, se remettant à caresser distraitement l'animal, appréciant la chaleur du soleil en fermant les yeux à son tour, avant de continuer son monologue là où il l'avait laissé.

\- Depuis que je n'ai plus Levi avec moi, je dois avouer que j'ai recommencé à trainer sur mon PC…

\- Tu ne devrais pas, répondit l'adulte.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

\- Il s'est cassé le cul pour que tu n'approches plus de ton foutu PC, et toi tu vas au contraire de tout ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'est pas un peu heurter sa mémoire, sans mauvais jeu de mots ?

Une grimace déforma un instant le visage d'Eren. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu la chose sous cet angle. Il lâcha un soupir et fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, de toute manière.

\- Tu ne lis plus de livres ? C'est pourtant lui qui a commencé à t'en faire lire.

\- Je sais, et je le fais toujours ! répondit-il. C'est juste que…pfff, je ne sais pas, j'espère peut-être vainement qu'il réapparaitra comme par magie dans mon PC, comme la première fois.

Levi ouvrit enfin les yeux, tournant légèrement la tête pour observer le jeune homme à ses côtés, son magnifique regard d'un vert azuré clos, tourné vers le ciel en quête d'un peu de chaleur du soleil.

\- Tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas…soupira l'adulte.

Ce dernier avait même réfléchit, à un moment, à recréer l'hologramme à parti de leur données encore existantes du projet LeVi03.47TestIA23, mais il avait vite abandonné l'idée : en effet, même s'il parvenait à le recréer, cela ne changerait rien au fait que l'IA s'attacherait à nouveau au lycéen, et serait de nouveau en proie aux bugs et disfonctionnements, bien malheureusement.

Eren ne répondit rien à sa remarque, préférant profiter du soleil dans le silence, installé à côté de Levi. Plus d'une heure plus tard, ce dernier lui fit tout de même remarquer qu'il devait rentrer, s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec sa mère. Le lycéen acquiesça et se redressa légèrement, se souvenant alors du chat qu'il tenait contre lui depuis tout ce temps, et qui s'était à moitié endormi. Il lui jeta un regard attendri, et l'adulte devina immédiatement la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser retourner tout seul à la rue…et ma mère ne voudra sûrement pas que je le garde…

\- N'y pense même pas, petit merdeux, prévint Levi d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, et il comprit que ce serait bien difficile de lui dire non, surtout lorsque ces magnifiques prunelles étaient ainsi accrochées aux siennes, le fixant d'un air qu'il tentait de rendre le plus attendrissant possible. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient, pourtant Levi devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par le regard azuré du lycéen. Il y percevait une myriade de nuances, des plus claires au plus foncées, variant entre du vert prairie, émeraude, presque kaki, au bleu turquoise, ciel, océan, nuit : tout cela se mélangeant dans un tourbillon pailleté çà et là de lueurs dorées, voir ambre.

Et Levi se rendit compte qu'l accordait peut-être un peu trop d'importance au regard d'un simple gamin qu'il ne voyait que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

Il se força donc à détourner le regard pour fixer autre chose : le chat, par exemple, mais en tout cas, autre chose que les deux perles brillantes qui le regardaient avec espoir.

\- Je ne garderai pas ce foutu chat chez moi, gamin, souffla-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

\- Mais s'il te plait…

\- Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil pour un môme dans ton genre ?

Eren ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. C'est vrai que Levi n'avait strictement aucun compte à lui rendre, ils n'étaient que de vagues connaissances, sans aucun véritable lien. Et d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas vraiment cette constatation. Peut-être prenait-il trop l'adulte pour le Levi hologramme qui avait été son ami. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait de personnes différentes, mais c'était difficile.

Néanmoins, si Eren pouvait être fier de quelque chose, c'était bien d'être têtu. Alors il tourna un peu autour de l'adulte pour croiser à nouveau son regard, et exprima sa demande à haute voix :

\- Garde-le, Levi, s'il te plait…

Le concerné plissa les yeux, sachant déjà qu'il avait perdu lorsque le lycéen ajouta :

\- Je pourrais le voir la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, comme ça.

Cette fois-ci, Levi ne chercha pas à fuit le regard si envoûtant du plus jeune, le croisant volontairement. Le gamin sous-entendait qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Il comptait encore le revoir : et c'était peut-être idiot, mais cela lui faisait plaisir, de savoir qu'il avait une minuscule distraction pour s'occuper : même si c'était un étrange gamin turbulent, et appréciant à priori fortement les chats : et peut-être sûrement les ennuis, vu tous ceux qu'il avait apparemment eu avec un élève de sa classe du nom de Jean.

L'adulte lâcha un énième soupir las –il n'aurait bientôt plus du tout de souffle, si cela continuait—et pencha légèrement la tête, vaincu.

\- Très bien je le garde…commença-t-il.

En, voyant l'air ravi du plus jeune, il ajouta presque aussitôt :

\- Pour l'instant. Tu devras en parler à ta mère pour le garder chez toi, et si elle n'est pas d'accord, je foutrais ce chat dehors, c'est clair ?

Eren acquiesça aussitôt, ravi. Pour l'instant, il savait que l'adorable boule de poils blottie contre lui serait en sûreté, et qu'il pourrait également revoir Levi, et cela suffisait à combler sa journée, ô combien étrange d'ailleurs.

Levi décida de jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone, surpris de voir qu'il était plus de dix-sept heures passé. Il fit un rapide calcul dans sa têe et sut que le plus jeune allait encore rentrer à pas d'heure chez lui et sûrement se faire engueuler, comme la première fois, qu'il lui avait raconté quelques instants plus tôt. Il se leva du banc, s'étirant pour dénouer ses muscles, sous le regard peut-être un peu trop insistant du plus jeune, et proposa :

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Eren se redressa brusquement, pensant avoir mal entendu : mais non, Levi l'invitait déjà à le suivre, et le lycéen n'hésita même pas, lui emboîtant le pas.

Levi aurait pu être un dangereux psychopathe, qu'Eren ne s'en serait pas soucié : il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ça, pensant juste que l'adulte allait le raccompagner, et se souciait donc un minimum de sa personne.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du parc, ou plutôt tous les trois si on comptait le chat blotti dans les bras d'Eren, et se dirigèrent vers un parking qui se trouvait devant la tour de bureaux dont le plus jeune avait vu Levi sortir lors de leur première rencontre, signifiant que ce dernier travaillait sûrement ici. L'adulte les mena jusqu'à une voiture noire, dont la marque était inconnue au brun, et ce dernier monta sans hésitation du côté passager une fois que Levi l'y eut invité. Il s'installa confortablement, portant l'animal sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il donnait sa ville, et plus précisément son adresse à son interlocuteur, pour que ce dernier puisse l'entrer dans le GPS.

La voiture s'engagea alors sur la route paresseusement, ne faisant aucun bruit parmi les quelques moteurs qui passaient parfois en grondant sur la double voie. Eren avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et posé sa tête sur l'appui prévu à cet effet qui se trouvait derrière, tendant l'oreille car la chanson qui passait dans l'habitacle ne lui était pas inconnue. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur la mélodie, rouvrant les yeux l'espace d'un instant, juste pur bien vérifier qu'il s'agissait d'un CD appartenant à Levi et non pas la radio, avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres, en simple constatation :

\- _Digital Daggers_ , hein ? Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ce genre de musique.

Levi haussa les épaules sans répondre, tout de même un peu surpris que le plus jeune connaisse, tandis qu'Eren ajoutait dans un murmure :

\- Les chansons de ce groupe sont presque toutes tristes…

Levi lui jeta un regard à la dérobée, se demandant ce que sous-entendait le gamin ainsi, ce dernier venant d'ailleurs de rouvrir les yeux sur sa dernière phrase pour le fixer, guettant sa réaction, sûrement. Voyant cependant que le plus vieux ne répondait rien à cela, Eren demanda :

\- Laquelle est ta préférée ?

\- _Still Here_ , répondit sans hésiter Levi.

\- Je m'en serais douté.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Il n'aimait pas le fait que le plus jeune semblait déjà pouvoir le cerner. Il fit alors un mouvement en direction du petit espace coincé sous le lecteur CD et proposa :

\- Tu n'as qu'à changer, si tu trouves ça trop déprimant.

Eren acquiesça et fouina parmi les quelques CDs présents, lâchant soudain une exclamation en tombant sur l'un d'entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Levi, le regard toujours focalisé sur la route.

\- Tu connais _Our Last Night_ ? C'est un de mes groups préférés ! s'exclama le plus jeune d'une voix surexcitée, changeant immédiatement le disque qui tournait.

Levi fixa du coin de l'œil le plus jeune faire défiler les chansons, comprenant qu'il cherchait sûrement sa préférée, signe qu'il devait très certainement posséder lui-aussi le CD. Un léger sourire passa sur le visage du plus vieux. Ils avaient exactement les mêmes goûts musicaux, apparemment.

Lorsque les premières notes de la chanson se firent entendre, Levi manqua de fermer les yeux, se rappelant au dernier moment que c'était lui qui conduisait. Il adorait celle-ci. _« Sunrise »._ C'était assez ironique d'aimer une chanson nommée « lever de soleil » alors qu'il était du genre pessimiste, depuis le début de son existence.

Il écoutait donc la chanson, en même temps qu'Eren qui gardait le silence pour mieux apprécier. Cependant, lorsque le refrain commença, Levi manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit juste sur sa droite :

\- _« You can make it to the sunrise… »_

Il tourna un instant la tête, remarquant que le plus jeune avait repris sa position d'origine, la tête reposant vers l'arrière, et chantonnait sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, ses cordes vocales vibrant légèrement sous le soleil qui passait par la vitre de la voiture. Levi s'arracha à sa contemplation bien malgré lui, de plus en plus fasciné par l'étrange gamin qui était venu lui adresser la parole dans la rue, la première fois.

Il leur fallut bien deux bonnes heures pour revenir jusqu'à la ville de Sina, le trajet étant plus long qu'en train. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux n'avait vu le temps passé, et Eren s'était contenté de prévenir sa mère qu'il rentrerait un peu tard.

Levi venait enfin de se garer dans la rue juste avant celle du lycéen, qui lui avait avoué avoir menti en disant qu'il était chez un ami, et que donc ce serait suspect si un adulte que Carla ne connaissait pas le raccompagnait.

Le plus vieux coupa le moteur, laissant la chanson « _rReality Without You_ » se diffuser par les haut-parleurs dans la voiture, appréciant le calme. Eren rouvrit finalement les yeux, les posant sur lui une énième fois, et leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent, comme si elles retrouvaient leur place l'une dans l'autre. Un sourire passa sur son visage, puis il récupéra le chat dans ses bras, le déposant sur son siège tandis qu'il avait ouvert la porte pour sortir. Il se pencha vers l'intérieur de la voiture, pour attraper encore une fois le regard orage de l'adulte et fit, peu sûr de lui :

\- A bientôt ?

\- Ouais gamin. A très vite, crut bon d'ajouter Levi.

A ces mots, un sourire se glissa sur le visage du lycéen, qui lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de se diriger vers sa rue, laissant derrière lui Levi, accompagné du chat ramassé dans le parc.

* * *

Le soir même, Eren n'eut aucun problème avec sa mère, étant rentré à l'heure qu'il lui avait annoncée par sms. Il avait donc rapidement fait ses devoirs pour le lendemain, avait mangé en compagnie de Carla, pris une douche été se trouvait maintenant dans son lit. Il avait pensé un instant à attraper un live pour lire, mais il n'en avait pas tellement envie. A la place, il considérait du regard son téléphone, hésitant. Il voulait envoyer un sms à Levi, mais n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ce dernier le prendrait.

Il était donc là à se demander si cela valait vraiment le coup, lorsque son téléphone vibra un instant, le faisant sursauter. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Armin ou Mikasa, il attrapa l'appareil, avant de voir avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Levi.

« - Tu dors, gamin ? »

C'était une simple question. Mais une question qui lui fit étrangement plaisir. Et il répondit, avec un sourire aux lèvres en se disant que finalement, peut-être que Levi s'était posé les mêmes étranges questions de son côté avant de se décider.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà! je ne m'attarde pas car je vais tomber raide si je ne vais pas dormir, j'espère encore que le début de cette petite suite vous aura plu! xD Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, donc à bientôt pour la suite! x3


	3. Chapitre 3 : Contact éphémère

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey mes loulous! J'espère que vous allez bien! La zone A est en vacances à son tour et moi, zone B, il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine! x') allez les C, c'est bientôt votre tour!

Je suis contente de voir que la suite de cet OS vous plait à tous, ça fait vraiment plaisir car j'ai vraiment envie de m'impliquer dessus! De plus, c'est nouveau pour moi, je n'écris jamais d'histoire qui se passe dans le monde réel, sans aucune chose magique ou surnaturelle x) Du coup, j'ai un peu l'impression parfois qu'il n'y a pas de rebondissements, c'est plus compliqué que je ne pensais! x3

J'espère aussi ne pas avancer trop vite dans l'histoire, je veux qu'Eren et Levi gardent une relation assez spéciale pour l'instant, autour de la musique entre autre, comme vous l'aurez vu dans le dernier chapitre et celui d'aujourd'hui! x) Je détaille parfois un peu pour le nom du groupe, de la chanson ou autre, mais c'est pour être sûre que vous trouviez car ce sont des chansons que j'affectionne, pour leurs paroles ou leurs mélodies, et que je veux vous faire découvrir par cette histoire, j'espère donc que ça ne coupe pas le rythme du chapitre! x)

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, encore bonne lecture!

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

Mac : Hello! Ahah mais je sais bien que vous m'adorez!XD Non, plus sérieusement, je suis contente de voir que cette suite te plaise ainsi que le caractère de Levi, que j'essaie toujours de garder le plus véridique possible! x) Bonne lecture à toi! x)

Habbocea : Hey! Ahahah donc d'après ce que je vois tu es contente d'avoir une suite! xD Si j'ai décidé d'écrire cette suite c'est bien grâce à tous vos avis positifs sur l'OS, en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant! ^^

Bibouchka : Eh bien, ça c'est de l'enthousiasme ahahah! XDD Je suis ravie de voir que cette suite fait l'unanimité! x) Tu me surveillais en plus, hein! (bon en même temps tu me l'avais dit dans ta review sur ma fic avec les loulousxD), mais il faut toujours vérifier qu'il n'y a pas eu un ajout de chapitre! ^^ Mais c'est moi où le fait que tu vois contente fait partir ta review dans tous les sens? ahaha, tu m'as beaucoup faite rire, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture! :D

Melli : Hello! Merci pour ta review, je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vue sur une de mes histoires, donc bienvenue héhé x3 Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes la suite, et qu'elle t'ai fait passer un bon moment, en espérant que ce sera le cas pour ce chapitre ci! :) (j'ai adoré ton pseudo, avec un "L" en moins tu as le début de mon prénom et c'est un de mes surnoms, "Méli" ahah ! xDDD)

Guest : Coucou! tout d'abord merci pour ta review! Tu aurais peut-être dû mettre un pseudo que je sache quand tu reviens héhé x) Je connais effectivement Mekaku, mais je dois avouer n'y avoir absolument pas pensé au moment où j'écrivais cette histoire et ce sont d'autres lectrices qui me l'ont fait remarquer! xD oh, donc ça veut dire que tu aussi lu d'autres de mes histoires? eh bien ça fait plaisir j'espère que celle-ci continuera de te plaire!

Myrie : Hey, merci à toi de passer ! Je suis contente que tu aimes la suite, moi aussi le petit Levi me manque ahah c: J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!^^

Vicky-x3 : Coucouu! Avant tout merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu avais aimé l'OS à ce point! C'est très gentil de ta part, j'espère que tu aimeras ce qui va suivre! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Contact éphémère**

Le lendemain, Eren se trouvait en cours comme tout le reste de la semaine, tentant avec difficulté de se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur en face de lui, car il était plutôt fatigué. Il faut dire qu'il s'était couché un peu plus tard que d'habitude, tout simplement parce qu'il avait discuté avec Levi. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de grand-chose pourtant, tout du moins de privé, se contentant de parler musique : c'était simple, mais la conversation avait détendu le plus jeune, qui n'avait pas eu une discussion anodine avec quelqu'un depuis un petit moment.

Le brun soupira, ignorant les gargouillis de son estomac, et leva le nez en direction de l'horloge suspendue au-dessus du professeur. Il était non loin de midi trente, et il commençait vraiment à avoir faim : dommage que le jeudi, il ne mange qu'à treize heures. D'autant plus qu'il se trouvait près de la fenêtre, et que le soleil sur sa peau le réchauffait agréablement, le rendant presque somnolent.

Lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, Eren pensa immédiatement à Armin ou Mikasa. En effet, il n'était pas rare que le jeudi, à cette heure-ci, ils se préviennent pour savoir s'ils mangeaient ensembles à la cantine, en ville ou chez l'un des trois, puisqu'ils reprenaient ensuite à quinze heures.

C'est pour cela que le lycéen fut plutôt surpris lorsqu'il vit le prénom de Levi affiché en haut de l'écran. Déverrouillant ce dernier, il lut le sms, l'air intrigué, avant de se figer. Il relut la seule ligne envoyée, presque hébété, sentant les coins de sa bouche se relever dangereusement, mais finalement il ne tint plus et explosa violemment de rire, attirant les regards des autres élèves mais surtout, du professeur. Néanmoins, il n'y faisait pas encore attention, car le message de Levi lui tournait dans la tête, et il pouvait sans mal l'imaginer dire ça à voix haute d'un air furieux mais parfaitement maitrisé :

\- « Ton putain de chat a fait ses griffes sur mon canapé pendant que j'étais au boulot. »

Eren posa une main sur sa bouche, étouffant vainement le ricanement qui voulait continuer de sortir de sa bouche sans son consentement. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard apparemment mécontent du prof. Déglutissant avec difficulté, le brun se félicita intérieurement d'avoir rangé son téléphone juste avant.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? demanda l'enseignant, soulevant un sourcil irrité.

\- Hum, rien, excusez-moi, je me suis juste souvenu de quelque chose de drôle…mentit le lycéen.

Le prof lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, tout comme les autres élèves mais il n'ajouta rien, retournant au cours. Eren lâcha un soupir de soulagement et entreprit de répondre à l'adulte, avec le portable sous son bureau :

\- « Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion hier, mais ce soir je demande à ma mère si elle est d'accord pour que je le garde. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

\- « J'espère bien gamin, sinon je la fous dehors ta bestiole pleine de puces. »

Le lycéen ne répondit rien à cela, seulement amusé du ton grognon qu'il pouvait ressentir au travers du sms, et répondit à un autre qu'il venait de recevoir, d'Armin cette fois, ayant totalement perdu le fil du cours dans lequel il se trouvait. Cette fois-ci, ils mangeaient tous les trois à la cantine : et ça tombait bien, car Eren n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir de l'établissement et de trop bouger.

* * *

Eren était assis à la table de la cuisine, fixant la porte d'entrée comme s'il pouvait l'hypnotiser. Avant cela, il avait fait toutes les corvées existantes dans la maison : vaisselle, linge à étendre, machine à lancer, faire la cuisine, mettre la table, faire ses devoirs, faire une bonne partie du ménage…Oui, c'était facile à deviner, il voulait demander quelque chose à sa mère.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de fainéant en temps normal, et il aidait volontiers Carla dans les tâches ménagères, mais jamais autant que ce soir : il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour garder le chat qu'il avait pour l'instant relégué à Levi, qui ne semblait pas ravi de l'avoir, d'ailleurs.

Bref, sa mère rentrait tard de son travail le jeudi, et il avait donc eu tout le loisir de lui rendre service pour lui demander cette faveur par la suite.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, un sourire angélique prit place sur les traits d'Eren. Il se précipita à la rencontre de sa mère et l'embrassa avec affection, la délestant du sac de courses qu'elle portait, raison pour laquelle elle était rentrée plus tard encore.

Carla se déchaussa et enleva son manteau, avant d'observer la maison et de lâcher finalement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- Toi Eren, tu veux quelque chose.

\- Mais non pas du tout ! s'exclama le lycéen, gêné d'avoir été si vite percé à jour, même si après tout, cela ne s'avérait pas très compliqué.

\- Tu n'es pas très doué pour mentir, chéri, rigola sa mère, s'avançant vers la plaque de gaz où reposait une casserole.

Elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus, humant le filet de chaleur qui s'en échappait et s'exclama avec un sourire ravi :

\- Oh, toi, tu veux vraiment quelque chose pour me faire mon plat préféré !

Carla s'installa immédiatement à table, attendant d'être servie par Eren, qui s'installa ensuite en face d'elle pour commencer à manger, sans un mot. Elle haussa un sourcil amusé, voyant que le jeune homme se retenait de dire ce qui le travaillait, aussi lui redemanda-t-elle une fois encore, plus qu'intrigué par le comportement de son fils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir.

\- Eh bien…je me demandais…tu es toujours contre le fait d'avoir un animal à la maison ?

\- Oh, Eren, on en a déjà parlé…soupira Carla.

\- Mais ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas demandé ! Et là j'ai trouvé un chat…

\- Trouvé ? Où est-il ? Ne me dit pas que tu l'as caché dans ta chambre ?!

\- Hein ? Non pas du tout ! Je l'ai laissé chez un…ami mais qui ne veut pas le garder très longtemps.

\- Tu l'as ramassé où ? Dans la rue, je suppose ?

\- Oui…

Carla lâcha un autre soupir, néanmoins plus attendrie qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Elle savait bien, au fond, qu'un animal ne pourrait que faire du bien à son fils qui avait, parfois, terriblement besoin d'affection : et, avec son travail, elle n'était pas toujours là pour lui en donner. Elle avait déjà bien du mal à dire non à son fils lorsqu'il la harcelait pour avoir un chien, il y a de cela un an : il faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, il était encore plus renfermé qu'aujourd'hui, mais elle n'avait pas dit oui, car avoir un chien n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère et elle avait pensé qu'Eren n'en serait peut-être pas capable. Malgré tout, cette fois-ci, il demandait un chat, qui demandait déjà moins de soins et, elle trouvait que son fils avait mûri depuis ces dernières semaines, et elle était persuadé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas du genre à « cuisiner » les gens, aussi attendait-elle qu'Eren vienne lui en parler, si toutefois il le souhaitait.

Bref, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait accepter, rien qu'en voyant le regard attendrissant que lui envoyait son fils, et dieu seul savait à quel point elle ne pouvait résister à cela.

\- C'est d'accord, confirma-t-elle finalement avec un petit sourire.

Eren écarquilla les yeux avant de lâcher un petit cri de joie, l'air ravi. Il abandonna un instant son assiette pour se lever et serrer sa mère dans sa bras pour la remercier. Il se dépêcha ensuite de manger et de prendre une douche, pour finalement se retrouver dans son lit, avec son téléphone dans les mains, décidé à prévenir Levi.

\- « Je viendrais prendre le chat samedi, ma mère est d'accord pour que je le garde ! »

\- « Je ne peux pas, samedi je travaille gamin. Dimanche après-midi, plutôt. Dans le parc. »

\- « D'accord ! »

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren descendit du train le dimanche en début d'après-midi, il se maudit pour ne pas avoir pris de parapluie, car lors du trajet le ciel s'était terriblement couvert, devenant d'un gris menaçant, avant de se mettre à pleuvoir à verses, avec des rafales de vent qui secouaient assez violemment les arbres. Il jura et accéléra le pas en direction du parc. Il pensa un instant à envoyer un sms à Levi pour changer le lieu de rencontre mais il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier le verrait, et puis il n'aimait pas trop utiliser son téléphone quand il y avait autant de pluie.

Repérant le banc sur lequel il s'était assis la dernière fois en compagnie de l'adulte il s'y avança, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la pluie en utilisant son sac, le soulevant au-dessus de sa tête.

Eren jeta un regard mauvais au ciel, et comme pour se venger, ce dernier lui renvoya une rafale de vent dans la figure, avec les gouttes d'eau qui allaient avec. Il jura, baissant la tête vers le bas pour ne plus recevoir d'eau dans les yeux.

Non loin de là, Levi venait de se garer sur un parking à l'entrée du parc, jetant à travers la vitre un regard vers le ciel lourd et chargé. Il regarda un instant son téléphone mais n'avait aucun message du plus jeune, il était pourtant persuadé que ce dernier aurait décalé le rendez-vous de place.

Il pensa un instant à aller voir au café si Eren s'y trouvait, mais c'était plus logique de vérifier l'endroit où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour que le lycéen récupère le chat, aussi sortit-il de la voiture, non sans grogner de mécontentement en voyant les trombes d'eau qui s'écoulaient du ciel, sortant un parapluie tandis qu'il cachait le chat dans sa veste, car certain que ce dernier n'apprécierait que moyennement la pluie.

Il se mit à avancer dans le parc, tenant le chat sous son bras libre et qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter : il allait finir par le balancer dans une flaque d'eau putain !

Près de quelques minutes plus tard, il repéra enfin une silhouette sur un banc, qui se protégeait avec un sac de cours détrempé, l'air maussade. Il reconnut immédiatement la chevelure folle du lycéen, qui d'ailleurs semblait plutôt aplatie à cause de la pluie qui lui tombait dessus. Levi s'approcha de lui, au sec sous son parapluie, tandis qu'en le voyant ainsi, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit malgré lui :

« On dirait un chaton abandonné. »

Soupirant avec lassitude, il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant une fois arrivé devant le plus jeune qui gardait les yeux obstinément baissé pour ne pas recevoir de pluie sur le visage, le couvrant en même temps de son parapluie.

\- Pourquoi tu restes là au lieu d'aller t'abriter, gamin ?

Surpris, le plus jeune redressa subitement la tête, laissant un petit sourire passer sur son visage en reconnaissant Levi.

\- Je pensais que tu ne regarderais pas tes sms avant de venir ici, si je te prévenais que je changeais de lieu.

Levi soupira de nouveau d'un air las, lui faisant signe de se lever d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Viens, on va au café.

Eren acquiesça, se relevant avec empressement, manquant de se cogner dans le parapluie par la même occasion. Ils décidèrent d'y aller à pieds, maintenant protégés de l'eau, du moins en partie. En effet, c'était Levi qui tenait le parapluie et, étant plus petit, le lycéen avait bien du mal à tenir en dessous, d'autant plus que le chat s'agitait encore dans les bras de l'adulte qui commençait à perdre patience. Finalement, Eren proposa avec un petit sourire :

\- Tu veux que je le tienne ?

Levi lui jeta un regard noir mais finit par lui tendre le parapluie sans un mot, laissant Eren le tenir un peu plus haut au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis qu'il essayait de calmer le satané chat qui commençait à miauler, en prime.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au petit café et entrèrent à l'intérieur, Eren toujours trempé tandis que Levi était à peu près sec. Ils se dirigent vers leur table devenue presque habituelle, déposant le parapluie sur le sol tandis que Levi se débarrassait enfin du chat, le laissant sur la table entre eux deux.

\- Euh…le propriétaire ne va peut-être pas apprécier…fit remarquer Eren avec un air légèrement gêné en fixant le chat qui venait de s'étirer, plantant ses griffes sur la table, avant de se rouler en boule.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, répliqua l'adulte tandis que le plus jeune levait une main, le posant sur l'animal qui se mit à ronronner, le faisant sourire d'un air attendrissant.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment je pourrais l'appeler ? demanda le lycéen en regardant l'animal.

\- J'en sais rien moi, il est à toi maintenant, je te signale.

Tandis qu'Eren réfléchissait à la question, une serveuse avança jusqu'à eux. Elle tourna la tête vers Levi qui venait de hausser un sourcil dans sa direction et fit remarquer :

\- Excusez-moi, mais les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans l'enceinte de notre établissement…

\- Ce qui est dommage, c'est que je m'en fous, lâcha d'un air blasé Levi, le regard toujours rivé sur le spectacle qu'offrait Eren et son chat.

\- S'il vous plait, reprit la serveuse un peu moins sûre d'elle, vous pourriez au moins demander à votre fils de faire descendre son chat de la table…

Cette fois-ci, Levi abandonna sa contemplation muette pour se tourner vers elle, lui jetant un regard glacial. Avait-il vraiment une tronche à être le père de ce gosse ?!

Eren aussi avait relevé la tête à ces mots, fixant les deux adultes d'un air éberlué. Voyant étrangement que Levi allait sauter à la gorge de la serveuse, il décida de calmer le jeu et s'exclama :

\- Excusez-moi madame ! Je le fais tout de suite descendre !

Il attrapa avec délicatesse le chat qui miaula d'être déplacé, le posant sur ses genoux, glissant une main dans son pelage. L'adulte se tourna vers lui, semblant le considérer un instant, puis fit un signe e tête en direction de la serveuse pour montrer qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Celle-ci prit donc leurs commandes car ils étaient décidés à finalement prendre quelque chose, puis fila d'un pas raide derrière le comptoir.

\- Je crois qu'elle a eu peur de toi, fit Eren avec un petit sourire, amusé.

\- Hin, lâcha avec éloquence son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier pensait encore aux paroles de la serveuse. Il était vrai qu'Eren avait l'âge d'être son fils, et lui son père. Alors pourquoi trainait-il avec lui de cette manière ? C'était une situation étrange, un peu ambiguë aussi, peut-être. Bien qu'elle ne lui déplaise pas, il pouvait aisément comprendre que c'était étrange. A une peine, mieux valait qu'on le prenne pour le père du morveux. Néanmoins, s'il avait voulu faire du mal à ce dernier, il avait déjà eu mille occasions de le faire, mais les gens ne comprendraient sûrement pas ça.

Lorsque ce qu'ils avaient commandé arriva enfin, Levi porta rapidement le café à ses lèvres, ravi de sentir le goût de la caféine en observant le ciel orageux et la pluie tombant à verse à l'extérieur. Cela lui apportait une certaine satisfaction de se savoir ici, au chaud avec une bonne boisson.

\- Je sais ! Matthew, fit soudain Eren.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le nom du chat !

\- Ce n'est pas un nom de chat, fit remarquer Levi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, mais c'est mignon, contra Eren en baissant les yeux sur l'animal qui venait de bailler, dévoilant de minuscules canines, le faisant de nouveau sourire.

Levi considéra un instant le plus jeune mais s'arracha bien vite à sa vision, retournant à la contemplation du ciel maussade et soupira :

\- Fais ce que tu veux, après tout il est à toi maintenant.

\- Mais tu l'as gardé pendant plusieurs jours, c'est mieux si ça te plait à toi aussi !

Levi soupira à nouveau, posant un regard ennuyé sur Eren et lâcha :

\- Mais oui, ça me va.

L'adulte continuait de fixer le plus jeune qui était en train de manger, réfléchissant. Ce dernier lui avait déjà parlé de sa mère et ses amis, sans oublier de l'hologramme, mais jamais de son père. Levi n'étais pas quelqu'un de curieux de base, ni même intéressé par la vie des autres : mais étonnamment, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il voulait en savoir plus sur la vie du plus jeune. Après tout, comme il le disait encore, n'importe quelle distraction dans sa vie monotone était la bienvenue. Finalement, il osa faire remarquer à Eren qui souriait à Matthew :

\- Dis-moi gamin, je ne crois pas que tu m'aies déjà parlé de ton père.

Levi sut immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur, plus grosse qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il avait cru que son père avait quitté la maison, s'était remarié ou ce genre de choses courantes dans les couples d'aujourd'hui, montrant bien que, comme il le pensait, plus aucune sorte d'amour ne tenait jamais vraiment sur la durée, mais cela semblait apparemment bien plus grave. Il le voyait à la façon dont la main d'Eren s'était figée sur le corps du chat, la manière dont il s'était un peu penché sur l'avant, comme s'il faisait un effort pour rester de marbre, puis dont il avait finalement relevé la tête, le fixant de son regard si magnifique qui à présent reflétait juste une colère : dirigée tout contre lui.

Levi retint la grimace qui voulut déformer ses traits en voyant le regard d'un noir si sombre du plus jeune, posé sur lui. Il parvenait à peine à distinguer les nuances azures et verdoyantes, noyées dans un noir de nuit, non, un noir de colère.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? cracha presque le plus jeune.

Si Levi avait été une personne un peu plus facile à intimider, il aurait reculé face à ce ton haineux qui ne ressemblait absolument pas au plus jeune. Il ne répondit rien à la question de ce dernier, se contentant d'affronter ses prunelles devenues sombres, trop sombres : espérant vainement qu'elles allaient reprendre cette teinte plus joyeuse lorsqu'il se calmerait.

Il soutint le regard d'Eren, impassible : il n'allait pas céder, hors de question, surtout face à un morveux de son âge. Malgré tout, le fait est que c'était à cause de ses paroles que le lycéen se trouvait dans cet état et, inutile de le nier : il se sentait coupable.

En fait, il se reconnaissait un peu dans l'adolescent qu'était Eren, qui semblait vouloir désespérément cacher quelque chose. Sauf que lui le dissimulait sous sa joie de vivre, tandis que Levi restait froid et inaccessible en toutes circonstances : hormis cet instant, peut-être, où il voulait seulement retirer les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer : chose impossible.

\- C'est joli, Matthew, souffla-t-il finalement dans un murmure à peine audible.

Sur le coup, Eren se cilla pas, continuant de le fixer dans les yeux d'un air mauvais, puis il cligna du regard, avec lenteur, et lâcha un « quoi ? » comme soudainement tiré de ses pensées, qui ne devaient pas être parées de resplendissantes couleurs.

\- Comme prénom. J'aime bien.

Eren continua de le fixer, mais d'un air hébété à présent. Et petit à petit, son regard s'éclaircit, comme des nuages d'orage poussés par le vent après la tempête, révélant un ciel d'un bleu éclatant juste derrière, avec le soleil réchauffant le sol détrempé. C'était un peu cela qu'il voyait dans les deux prunelles du plus jeune : le noir fut chassé, remplacé par l'éclat habituel qu'il décelait dans le regard d'Eren, pailleté d'une myriade de couleurs indéfinissables. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, il se contenta de lui faire un sourire, que ce dernier lui rendit, presque avec enthousiasme.

Et Levi avait presque l'impression qu'il venait de le tirer un peu plus vers le haut Eren, désespérément au fond d'un trou tout de noir, entouré de souvenirs plus mauvais les uns que les autres. Qu'il tirait sur la corde pour le remonter. Comme il aurait voulu qu'on le fasse pour lui.

Et peut-être aussi qu'il devenait putain de trop poétique.

L'adulte glissa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, souhaitant intérieurement ne plus jamais revoir ce regard la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Eren. Et merde, depuis quand avait-il décidé d'une prochaine fois, d'ailleurs ? Depuis quelques temps, il ne se comprenait plus, enfin, encore moins qu'avant.

Lorsque le temps fut calmé et qu'il ne resta plus que quelques légères bourrasques, ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux après avoir payé. Levi les entraina tous les deux, sans oublier le chat, vers sa voiture qui n'avait pas bougé du parking et monta en mettant le contact, laissant une fois encore Eren s'installer côté passager. Ce dernier lui avait avoué avant de partir ne pas avoir commencé la tonne de devoirs qu'il devait faire pour demain : il avait donc décidé de le ramener chez lui, que ça lui plaise ou non. Et puis, il faillit bien que Matthew s'adapte à son nouvel environnement.

Ils roulaient donc en silence, Eren jouant avec son chat, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Levi avait changé de CD juste avant de démarrer, et là, c'était quelque chose de plus déprimant encore qui passait. Il écouta les paroles avec attention, fronçant les sourcils, avant d'attraper la boîte de la chanteuse du nom de XYL0 pour lire le titre : et ce fut plus fort que lui, un rire sans joie lui échappa :

\- _« Afterlife »_ ?

Levi ne répondit rien à cela. Il savait très bien ce que le plus jeune devait penser, où plutôt la question muette qui planait dans l'air : « Serais-tu dépressif, Levi ? ». Mais non. Il avait juste besoin de ce genre de musique, il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais c'était ainsi.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'adulte se figea, pensant avoir imaginé la question, mais non, elle avait bien été posée, par Eren qui plus est, d'une voix si basse qu'il semblait déjà le regretter. Et encore une fois, il ne répondit rien, se contentant de proposer d'un ton morne :

\- Change, si tu veux.

Eren acquiesça presque gravement : ce genre de chanson lui en ferait presque mal au cœur et avait tendance à le pousser à penser à des choses dont il voulait se souvenir le moins possible, comme tout à l'heure dans le café. Il retira donc le CD, lâchant presque un soupir de soulagement lorsque la mélodie lancinante, traînante, aussi lourde que le poids de la vie se coupa, créant un silence dans l'habitacle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce genre de choses, fit remarquer doucement Eren.

C'était vrai, Levi le savait. Néanmoins, lui aussi savait être têtu, et il ne voulait pas connaitre l'avis du merdeux sur ses goûts musicaux à tendances suicidaires. A la place il le laissa choisir, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle chanson bien plus joyeuse ne se fasse entendre, qu'il ne se força même pas à reconnaitre ou encore écouter, bien trop plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la rue précédente à celle d'Eren, Levi se gara, regardant droit devant lui. La pluie s'était remise à tomber : pas très fort, mais assez pour couvrir à nouveau le ciel de nuages gris. Il tourna un peu la tête vers le plus jeune, et soudain, regretta presque d'avoir mis « _Afterlife_ » tout à l'heure, sachant qu'il aurait peut-être pu entendre Eren chantonner, s'il avait mis quelque chose de joyeux. Parce que, c'était peut-être étrange à avouer de sa part, mais il trouvait que le lycéen avait une jolie voix. Alors merde, il avait manqué une occasion de se détendre en l'écoutant.

Il se tourna vers ce dernier, surpris de voir qu'il le fixait, le chat dans les bras. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, comme souvent, maintenant qu'il y pensait : mais il avait l'impression que parler était inutile, et que le silence se comblait seul, juste par leurs deux regards ancrés à nouveau l'un dans l'autre.

Levi hésita un instant. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, mais elle était tellement…étrange. Et il n'était même pas sûr qu'Eren comprendrait. Néanmoins, il finit de se décider, et s'arracha un instant à l'océan de verdure des yeux du lycéen pour récupérer la boîte d'un CD, qu'il lui laissa entre les mains.

\- Je te prête ça, souffla-t-il. Tu me le rendras la prochaine fois.

Un nouveau sourire, presque hésitant se glissa sur le visage d'Eren. « _La prochaine fois_ ». Ces quelques mots le rassuraient étrangement car après tout, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne voulait pas briser le minuscule lien fragile qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

Finalement, Eren décida de sortir de la voiture, murmurant quand même « Merci pour tout » : et il semblait à Levi qu'il ne le remerciait pas seulement pour le CD, ni même pour l'avoir raccompagné, mais pour bien plus encore que juste cela.

Il observa un instant la silhouette d'Eren se diriger vers sa rue, Matthew dans les bras, et au fond de lui, il espérait juste que le plus jeune comprenne le pourquoi de ce prêt de CD.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren arriva enfin chez lui, il était environ dix-huit heures du soir. Il avait de nouveau rangé et préparé le repas, comme jeudi soir, sachant qu'une fois encore sa mère ne rentrerait pas tout de suite. Il avait également fait découvrir la maison à Matthew, avant que Carla ne rentre, découvrant l'animal. Ils en avaient tous les deux discuté un instant à table, décidant qu'il faudrait l'emmener chez un vétérinaire pour une visite de contrôle, avant que le lycéen n'aille prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il trouva son chat paresseusement allongé sur le lit, ce qui le fit sourire. Repérant également le CD que lui avait laissé Levi, Eren hésita un instant, puis décida finalement de le prendre pour écouter avant de dormir. Il regarda un instant le devant. Il s'agissait encore une fois de _Our Last Night._

Après avoir glissé le CD dans son lecteur sur sa table de chevet, il plaça son casque sur les oreilles, lâchant un bâillement fatigué en se glissant dans son lit, prenant Matthew avec lui, avant de finalement lancer la musique.

Ce fut lorsque la première chanson se termina qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer si on lui avait demandé : juste, qu'il devait réécouter. Plus attentivement. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, et remit la première chanson au début, qui étrangement était une cover d'une chanson nommée « _Stressed Out_ », chantée de base par twenty one pilots. Il se décida à se concentrer sur les paroles, déchiffrant sans trop de mal l'anglais, étant plutôt doué dans cette matière à l'école.

Et c'est là qu'il devina quelque chose. La chanson correspondait à Levi.

Elle n'était pas triste, ni lancinante : c'était un rythme soutenu, la voix du chanteur était parfois violente, comme s'il crachait les paroles. En se concentrant, il devina qu'elle parlait d'une enfance trop vite partie, de ceux qui grandissaient trop vite contre leur gré, et de la société fondée sur les préjugés et les apparences, et cette incessante attirance pour l'argent. Quelques paroles s'ancraient dans sa tête, en particulier ces dernières :

 _« Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face, Saying, "wake up, you need to make money."_ _»_

Ce qui équivalait à peut-près à ces mots :

 _« Nous rêvions du cosmos mais maintenant ils nous rient au nez, en disant : "Redescends sur terre, tu dois gagner ta vie" »._

Et ouais, elle lui faisait vraiment penser à l'adulte. C'était, il trouvait, parfaitement à son image : l'adulte blasé de tout, de cette vie et de ce monde pourri, tout juste bon à trimer pour gagner de l'argent et vivre rien que quelques jours de plus.

Lui n'était pas aussi pessimiste : ouais, le monde, c'était de la merde, mais tant qu'il était là, autant tout faire pour être un minimum heureux, car il ne voulait pas avoir de regrets.

Eren ferma les yeux, commençant à chanter à voix haute sans même s'en apercevoir. Il faut dire que le rythme était plus qu'entrainant, tout comme la voix du chanteur. C'est là qu'il se demanda si le fait que Levi lui donne ce CD avec cette chanson en premier soit un hasard. Il pouvait peut-être se tromper mais…après tout, ils ne parlaient pas tant que ça quand ils étaient ensembles : et il voyait de plus en plus ce prêt comme un moyen de mettre des mots sur ce qui n'en avait pas.

Peut-être qu'il partait trop loin, que Levi avait juste voulu lui prêter car il aimait ce groupe : mais au fond de lui, le lycéen pressentait qu'il y avait plus. Et qu'il devait faire quelque chose à son tour.

Finalement, décidé, il se leva, reposant le casque sur son lit, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son étagère pleine de CDs, une idée –ou plutôt une chanson—bien précise en tête.

* * *

Toute la semaine avait été éprouvante pour Eren : il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Levi, qui apparemment avait beaucoup de travail, et lui se trouvait épuisé par les cours et les altercations avec Jean. En effet, ce dernier ne semblait plus vraiment s'en vouloir de lui avoir causé un accident, et avait repris son activité favorite : passer son temps à chercher des noises au brun.

Ce dernier répliquait à chaque fois, bien loin de lui l'idée de se laisser faire : mais il ne pouvait pas se battre à chaque fois, il ne voulait pas attirer des ennuis à sa mère, de plus Armin et Mikasa n'étaient pas pour, eux aussi. Bref, il était épuisé, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, et il se rendait compte qu'il avait très envie de parler avec Levi, même si celui-ci n'en avait pas le temps.

C'est pour ça que le samedi soir, finalement, Eren décida de l'appeler, se demandant ce que lui dirait l'adulte face à sa demande. Assis, où plutôt étalé de tout son long sur le bureau de sa chambre qui se trouvait juste à droite de la fenêtre, il comptait distraitement les tonalités du téléphone, jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur décroche et lâche dans un soupir :

« - Oui ? »

Après tout, Levi n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui il s'agissait. Eren sembla hésiter un instant puis demanda finalement :

\- Euh…je te dérange ?

\- Non.

Le lycéen retint une grimace, sachant que le ton de l'adulte semblait signifier tout le contraire. Mais il osa tout de même continuer :

\- Est-ce que je peux venir, demain ?

\- Si tu veux, répondit finalement l'adulte après un silence. Mais Je travaillerais sûrement à la maison en même temps.

Le plus jeune resta un instant muet, avant que l'information ne monte à son cerveau et qu'il demanda, intrigué :

\- « A la maison » ?

\- Ouais, j'ai pleins de trucs à faire pour l'entreprise. Si tu veux vraiment venir, je te donnerais mon adresse par sms.

\- D'accord, à demain ! répondit le plus jeune avant de raccrocher.

Eren contempla un instant le téléphone qu'il avait toujours dans les mains, l'air sceptique. Il avait dû mal à croire que Levi acceptait aussi facilement de le laisser entrer chez lui : après tout, ils s'étaient vus trois fois, ce qui équivalait à quelques heures tout au plus. Il aurait pu trouver ça louche, que Levi ne s'inquiète pas d'une telle situation, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de leur différence d'âge et que, si l'adulte le souhaitait, il pourrait sûrement le mettre à terre d'un seul coup. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela aurait dû davantage être à lui de s'inquiéter.

Décidant de laisser cela de côté, il partit se coucher, après avoir décalé son chat Matthew qui prenait une bonne partie de son lit.

* * *

Eren regardait autour de lui, l'air perdu, tenant dans sa main son téléphone, sur lequel il y avait d'affiché l'adresse de Levi. Sûr de se trouver dans la bonne rue, il scrutait les petites plaques de métal sur les boîtes aux lettres pour trouver la maison de l'adulte. Il soupira, persuadé de s'être finalement trompé de rue, sentant en plus qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Il faut dire qu'il était près de midi, et part le rapide petit-déjeuner qu'il avait mangé avant de prendre le train, il n'avait rien dans l'estomac.

Il pensa un instant à Matthew, resté chez lui, et espéra que sa mère n'oublierait pas de le nourrir, même si le chat le lui rappellerait sûrement à son bon souvenir. Il avait pensé un instant à l'emmener chez Levi, mais n'était pas sûr que ce dernier approuverait.

Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherches supplémentaires, alors qu'il allait appeler l'adulte, il trouva enfin la maison de ce dernier, qui se trouvait en fait dans une ruelle adjacente. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il dut avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça…en fait, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, exactement. En tout cas, Levi habitait dans un appartement en haut d'une maison avec un étage, à l'air ancien mais qui avait un certain cachet grâce aux pierres de taille renforcés de poutres en bois. Eren haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas trompé, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Il entra au rez-de-chaussée, constatant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un hall assez grand et vide, avec un seul escalier qui montait à l'étage supérieur.

Il grimpa rapidement les marches, arrivant devant la seule porte du palier, encore hésitant, se demandant toujours si c'était véritablement là qu'habitait l'adulte. Il faut dire que les lieux faisaient plus âgés –bien qu'hors du temps—qu'il n'aurait pensé. Décidant finalement de frapper, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Levi, qui semblait traîner dans son appartement depuis le matin, car il portait un pantalon de jogging gris un peu grand qui lui tombait sur les hanches, et un simple t-shirt noir.

D'abord surpris de la tenue de son hôte, Eren sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement, avant de se reprendre en croisant le regard perçant de l'adulte qui le fixait en haussant un sourcil presque accusateur. Se reprenant rapidement, le plus jeune le salua, attendant que Levi ne dise ou fasse quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se décale finalement sur le côté pour le laisser passer. L'adulte referma ensuite derrière le passage du lycéen, laissant ce dernier enlever ses chaussures tandis qu'il allait reprendre la place qu'il venait de quitter.

Lorsqu'Eren le rejoignit, il trouva Levi assis à même le sol, dos au canapé, installé devant le PC portable posé sur la table basse et sur lequel il travaillait certainement. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit avoir beaucoup de travail…

Observant les lieux, Eren remarqua que cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce à quoi il avait pensé. En voyant l'extérieur à l'air ancien, il pensait qu'il en serait de même pour l'intérieur, mais absolument pas. L'entrée qu'il venait de traverser, tout comme le salon dans lequel il se trouvait à présent, restait dans des tons très clairs, soit de gris, de blanc, de crème, tout comme les meubles assortis à l'allure particulièrement moderne. Il pouvait également apercevoir sur la gauche une cuisine qui semblait toute équipée et à la pointe de la technologie. Il était facile de deviner que le reste de la maison devait être dans le même style moderne et épuré, qui correspondait plutôt bien à Levi. Néanmoins, ce qui captait davantage l'attention du plus jeune, c'était le mur en face de l'entrée, qui était en réalité entièrement constitué d'une gigantesque baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue en contrebas. Un sourire émerveillé s'installa sur ses lèvres, d'autant plus lorsqu'il remarqua que le soleil éclatant de l'extérieur passant par les larges vitres s'échouait sur le sol en parquet vernis, les meubles mais surtout, nul autre que Levi, dont le visage était baigné du soleil chaud de midi, donnant une teinte dorée à ses ces cheveux.

Il resta un instant à observer l'adulte, figé sans même s'en rendre compte, admirant sa peau claire mise en valeur par le soleil et son air tranquille, même pas conscient du spectacle qu'il offrait au lycéen. Ce dernier se força finalement à s'arracher à sa contemplation, ne voulant pas vraiment se faire remarquer en train de l'observer de la sorte.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le brun décida de s'asseoir sur le canapé, non loin de Levi, bien qu'il ne chercha pas à regarder sur quoi travaillait ce dernier, de peur de se faire réprimander. A la place, il s'allongea de tout son long et ferma les yeux, appréciant le silence de l'appartement, seulement coupé par les bruits du clavier de l'ordinateur de Levi. Un soupir léger s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, et il pensa un instant qu'il pourrait sans problème s'endormir là sans même avoir mangé, si cela continuait, vu la manière confortable dont il était installé, la douceur du soleil passant par les vitres juste derrière le canapé qui le réchauffaient, et la simple présence apaisante de l'adulte.

\- Tu ne veux pas parler ? demanda soudain ce dernier, sans détourner le regard de son écran.

Surpris, Eren se redressa légèrement, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

\- Si mais…j'appréciais juste le silence. Il n'y en a pas eu assez cette semaine.

\- Comment ça ? demanda l'adulte, intrigué sans qu'il ne le montre vraiment.

\- Peu importe, répondit le plus jeune.

Comprenant qu'il ne devait pas insister, Levi se tut à nouveau, laissant Eren apprécier le silence qui semblait apparemment lui avoir tant fait défaut cette semaine.

Finalement, au bout de presque une heure sans que d'autres paroles n'aient été échangées, remarquant qu'il était non loin de treize heures, Levi se leva avec lenteur, s'étirant pour délier ses muscles restés sans bouger pendant un petit moment, tout cela sous le regard du plus jeune qui admira discrètement la souplesse de l'adulte. Il se redressa à son tour lorsque son hôte se planta devant lui et lâcha :

\- Debout morveux, sinon tu ne manges pas.

Une fois sur ses jambes, le lycéen le suivit, pour se rasseoir tout aussi sec sur un tabouret à la table haute de la cuisine, observant l'adulte en train de leur chercher de quoi manger.

\- C'est vraiment trop étrange, lâcha-t-il soudain, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.

\- De quoi ? demanda la voix étouffée de Levi, toujours la tête dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Cette…situation…expliqua le brun, peu sûr des mots à employer.

Après tout c'est vrai quoi, l'adulte l'avait laissé entrer ici comme lui l'aurait fait avec Armin ou Mikasa, et cela lui faisait oublier encore une fois qu'ils ne se connaissaient que peu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la sensation qu'avait le lycéen : il avait l'impression de connaître Levi depuis bien longtemps déjà : sûrement car il avait côtoyé son hologramme avant. Néanmoins, il se demandait ce qu'en pensait m'adulte de son côté, et de surcroît, ce que cela pouvait bien lui apporter.

\- Et ça te dérange ? demanda Levi à sa dernière remarque.

Il était à présent adossé contre le rebords du plan de travail de la cuisine, une canette de soda à la main et son air éternellement las sur le visage, semblant avoir momentanément abandonné la recherche d'un repas pour eux deux.

\- Non, pas du tout ! se justifia rapidement le plus jeune. Mais…hum, et toi ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de passer du temps avec moi ?

Levi le considéra un instant du regard, un sourcil haussé. Eren se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise face à sa propre question et aux prunelles perçantes, mais son interlocuteur se contenta de répondre, indifférent :

\- T'es une distraction comme une autre, gamin. Alors, toujours faim ?

Le plus jeune cligna un instant des yeux, comprenant ensuite que Levi venait de changer de sujet et répondit par l'affirmative. Il attendit donc, le visage posé entre ses mains, tandis que le plus vieux s'affairait à préparer rapidement quelque chose, puisqu'il devait ensuite se remettre à travailler pour l'entreprise informatique dont il faisait partie, au même titre qu'Hanji.

Eren posa les yeux sur le dos de Levi, qui attendait d'un air presque impatient devant la poêle posée sur la gazinière, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son regard descendit davantage, jusqu'aux hanches de l'adulte où tenait avec du mal le jogging trop grand, sans oublier son t-shirt légèrement remonté dans ses mouvements, dévoilant une partie de sa peau claire. Le lycéen avait les yeux fixés sur cette dernière, sans gêne, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas observer son hôte de la sorte, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se retourne avec la poêle à la main et ne le surprenne. Aussitôt, Eren releva la tête, laissant une fois encore leurs regards s'accrocher l'un à l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Levi d'un ton morne, les sourcils dangereusement froncés.

\- Rien, répondit Eren, presque avec impertinence.

Après tout, c'était vrai, non ? Il n'avait rien bougé d'autre que ses yeux. D'accord, c'était de la pure mauvaise foi. En même temps, il fallait avouer que voir Levi dans une telle tenue était vraiment trop étrange, à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mis à part la première fois où l'adulte portait une tenue assez classe pour son travail, le lycéen l'avait toujours vu porter des jeans et des t-shirts tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi attachait-il de l'importance à ça ? Mieux valait manger.

Commençant donc son assiette, il ne perçut pas le regard que Levi posa sur lui, pensif. Ce dernier n'avait pas commencé à manger, se contentant d'observer le jeune homme.

Finalement il se décida à toucher à son assiette lui aussi et mangea rapidement, sachant le travail qui l'attendait juste après. Eren finit juste un peu avant lui et après lui avoir proposé un dessert qu'il déclina, Levi laissa la vaisselle au fond de l'évier, décidé à nettoyer tout ça plus tard, lui qui pourtant détestait laisser traîner des choses sales, et retourna à sa place précédente, le dos contre le canapé et les jambes glissées sous la table basse, juste devant son PC portable à présent branché dans une prise non loin.

Eren reprit également sa place, se rapprochant peut-être un peu plus de Levi cette fois, si bien que sa tête, posée sur le canapé comme le reste de son corps, touchait légèrement celle de l'adulte, juste au bord. Il lâcha un bâillement, sentant qu'une fois son estomac rempli et le soleil toujours présent et d'une douche chaleur, allaient finir par l'endormir. Hors, il ne devait pas, tout simplement car il voulait un peu discuter avec le plus vieux, espérant juste que cela ne le dérangeait pas dans son travail.

\- Je me suis disputé plusieurs fois avec Jean, cette semaine, commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre, mais laissait néanmoins percer de l'animosité.

\- Encore ? fit seulement remarquer Levi, tandis que ses doigts tapaient toujours sur le clavier.

\- Depuis que je n'ai plus mon plâtre, il recommence.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le tabasses pas une fois pour toutes ? Ça devrait lui passer l'envie de continuer à te faire chier, morveux.

\- Je ne veux pas attirer d'ennuis à ma mère en faisant n'importe quoi au lycée. Elle a des choses plus importantes à penser en ce moment…soupira le plus jeune.

Levi laissa encore une fois un silence passer, sachant qu'il n'était en quelque sorte, pas autorisé à en savoir plus, du moins pour l'instant, et il respectait cela. Finalement, il préféra demander :

\- Tu as écouté le CD que je t'ai passé ?

\- Oui. Il est génial.

Levi demanda alors, espérant au fond de lui qu'Eren avait compris ce qu'il avait tenté de faire :

\- Laquelle as-tu préféré, de chanson ?

\- La première, répondit aussitôt Eren, presque avec empressement.

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de l'adulte sans que le plus jeune ne le voie. C'était exactement celle-ci qu'il voulait que le lycéen écoute. Ce dernier repensa d'ailleurs à une idée qu'il avait eu en écoutant le CD et se redressa légèrement pour attraper son sac posé sur le bord u canapé, avant de récupérer deux choses et de reprendre sa place initiale. Tordant avec difficulté un bras, il tendit les boîtes qu'il tenait dans les mains et expliqua :

\- Tiens, je te le rends. Et je t'en ai ramené un, aussi.

Levi fronça les sourcils à ces mots, observant la boîte que lui tendait Eren en plus de la sienne, d'un groupe du nom de _12 Stones,_ et demanda :

\- Laquelle préfères-tu dedans ?

\- La septième, répondit le brun.

Levi glissa le CD dans le lecteur de son PC, augmentant le volume par la même occasion, avant de sauter les six premières chansons pour arriver directement à celle qu'Eren avait dit préférer, « _World so Cold_ ». Il se demandait si…

Lâchant un soupir, il préféra se concentrer sur la musique, dont les premières notes commençaient déjà à se faire entendre, ainsi que les paroles. Et son souffle se coupa presque aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Eren s'élever, à peine audible, juste derrière lui, chantonnant quelques paroles, les plus importantes selon lui :

\- « _What kind of world to we live in? Where love is divided by hate, losing control of our feelings. We all must be dreaming this life away, In a world so cold…_ »

Levi ferma les yeux, appréciant la voix du plus jeune, les paroles se déchiffrant presque par automatisme dans son esprit. Il avait toujours été doué en anglais mais là, les paroles lui semblaient plus vivantes que jamais. Et il avait l'impression que si Eren avait dit préférer cette dernière, ce n'était pas un hasard. Elle présentait à peu près ce que lui-même pensait au sujet de la vie et du monde, et il se demanda un instant si le lycéen pensait la même chose. « _Dans quel genre de monde vivons-nous ? Là où l'amour est divisé par la haine, nous perdons les commandes de nos sentiments. Nous devons tous rêver de cette vie lointaine, dans un monde si froid…_ » N'y avait-il pas autre chose de plus parlant que les chansons ?

\- Pourquoi celle-ci ? souffla finalement le plus vieux lorsque la voix de son invité s'éteignit peu à peu.

\- Pourquoi pas ? reprit Eren, presque avec énigmatisme. Les paroles sont tellement…vraies.

\- Hn, répondit Levi dans un souffle à peine audible, pensant la même chose.

Il lâcha presque un soupir heureux lorsque la voix du lycéen s'éleva à nouveau, tout près de son oreille sachant que leurs têtes se touchaient et laissait leurs cheveux s'emmêler entre eux tandis qu'il abandonnait définitivement l'idée de taper sur les touches du clavier de son PC et reposait davantage sa tête en arrière, sur le bord du canapé. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Eren avait une voix presque aussi belle que ses yeux, plus qu'agréable à entendre. Il reprit avec lenteur le refrain de tout à l'heure, mais cette fois-ci, il ajouta quelque chose d'autre : « _And just for today, take my hand…_ »

Levi entrouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond d'un blanc lumineux éclairé par le soleil, jute au-dessus de sa tête, et fit remarquer, presque sceptique :

\- Le chanteur n'a pas dit ça.

\- Ah oui ? Mais c'est un peu trop triste, non ? Alors, je la modifie…répondit Eren, laissant sa phrase presque en suspens.

Et il continua à chanter, inlassablement, rajoutant de-ci de-là cette petite phrase, et peut-être que Levi se trompait, mais il était presque certain qu'elle lui était entièrement destinée. Et puis merde s'il se trompait, mais il avait vraiment envie de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, alors il tendit son bras derrière lui avec difficulté, là où se trouvait Eren, cherchant un instant sa main, avant d'y glisser la sienne, sentant les doigts du lycéen se refermer sur les siens. L'adulte lâcha un soupir presque léger, appréciant le simple contact de leurs mains et leurs têtes collées l'une à l'autre leurs visages offerts au soleil qui leur réchauffait la peau : et Levi pensa un instant que peut-être le monde n'était-il pas si froid que cela, après tout.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur : 

Et voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre! Comme vous l'aurez vu, Eren semble cacher quelque chose concernant son père...une idée de ce que cela pourrait être?

Comme je le disais, j'espère ne pas faire avancer les choses trop vite, je veux que ça reste assez étrange, voir ambigu, mais plausible tout de même x)

Concernant les prochains chapitres! J'ai déjà écrit la moitié de celui de dimanche prochain,e t je compte en écrire encore deux de plus cette semaine pour prendre de l'avance, tout simplement car en art nous avons commencé le projet bac, j'ai aussi des dossiers à faire pour mes écoles d'Art, et cela va devenir totalement ingérable, donc je prends de l'avance! x) Mais viendra un moment où je ne pourrais plus du tout écrire jusqu'en juillet, j'espère que vous pouvez le comprendre ! c:

De plus j'ai également quelques problèmes de santé qui se sont déclarés, donc je ne pourrais pas vraiment m'avancer pendant les vacances d'avril, désolée de ça :/ Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je cumule en 2016, ahah x'D

Bref, je vous dit à dimanche prochains les loulous! Je remercie encore chaleureusement Eva Nai'ssence, Cyrise-sevens et Erizu-sama pour leurs adorables reviews sans oublier les autres évidemment, à bientôt! 8D


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le pouvoir des mots

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucouuu mes loulous, ça va? :D Moi oui, enfin on va dire ça car je suis en zone B donc je reprends demain...(vous avez une corde pour moi, ainsi qu'un tabouret? s'il vous plait! T.T)

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre même si je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser ahah, je pense que celui de la semaine prochaine (déjà écrit!) et mieux encore, avec plein de fluff tout mignon! *-*

D'ailleurs, à part ce week-end et le week-end prochain, je ne sais pas si ensuite vous aurez la suite car j'ai d'énormes dossiers à constituer pour mes écoles d'art, sans oublier le projet BAC d'art et tout, ça va commencer à être n'importe quoi, donc je pense que je ne vais plus écrire à partir de maintenant, même si j'adore ça je n'ai plus le temps! :/ Il y aura juste peut-être un gros OS que je suis en train d'écrire quand j'ai un peu de temps libre, il arrivera d'ici deux semaines je pense, à la place d'un chapitre! x)

Bref encore désolée pour tout ça, j'espère néanmoins que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture! x3

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

MAc : Hello! Eh oui c'est vrai qu'en y pensant Eren foutait un peu la trouille! Maintenant que tu le dis, à part dans le dernier chapitre, je n'ai jamais vu d'autre histoire où on prend Eren pour le fils de Levi ahah, pourtant ça pourrait être possible! xD Oh là tout de suite tu pars dans les pires suppositions pourtant, ce n'est pas ça du tout héhé...tu auras des réponses à ces questions la semaine prochaine! xD

Vicky-x3 : Coucouuu! merci beaucoup pour tout ces trucs! xD Je vais être tellement occupée! T.T Je suis contente que tu aimes et que leur relation avance à un bon rythme! mais étrangement je ne pense pas que tu aies deviné pour Grisha, on verra ça dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine! ;) Oui je me suis dit que ça pourrait être pas mal de vous donner de quoi écouter!^^ Tu verras tout ça mais sinon on ne reverra sûrement pas Jean! xDDD

Bibouchka : Heyyyy! merci encore pour ta review! x3 Ahahah si je vois très bien ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire! x) C'est hyper plat mais il y a quelque chose derrière en même temps! ça tombe bien car c'est le but! ^^ Alors sinon, tu les as faites tes fiches d'oral? Moi non plus j'ai toujours pas fini mes devoirs hein, no panique! (enfin si, paniquons un peu quand même! xDDD) Bon courage à toi aussi pour demain! x) Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'ils se cherchent des excuses pour se voir ahah, c'est chou! x) Allez j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bisssouuus x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le pouvoir des mots**

Levi ne savait même pas combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position, lui assis sur le sol dur et inconfortable tandis qu'Eren était allongé sur son canapé. Néanmoins, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde bouger et risque de couper la voix d'Eren qui continuait de chanter, sans relâche, connaissant par cœur chaque chanson qui passait sur le CD, lui offrant un moment de plénitude auquel il n'avait plus eu droit depuis bien longtemps. En réalité, il ne savait même plus la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi bien et reposé, et il aurait voulu remercier le plus jeune pour cela. Or, il n'était pas très doué pour dire merci aux gens : alors il se contentait de serrer davantage la main d'Eren, et il lui semblait que ce dernier comprenait, car il lui rendait la même pression, et sa voix ondulait un instant à ces moments, comme s'il perdait un peu son souffle ou le retenait.

Il aurait voulu rester ainsi plus longtemps, mais lorsque le soleil qui caressait leur peau se cacha définitivement derrière les plus hauts immeubles, Eren sut qu'il allait rentrer en retard et que sa mère allait certainement lui passer un terrible savon, d'autant qu'en plus, s'il s'écoutait, il ne bougerait pas d'un cil. Il remarqua que Levi non plus n'avait pas bougé, à part à un moment, pour bouger sa main libre et la glisser dans les cheveux du plus jeune qui n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention sur l'instant. Un petit rire échappa à ce dernier, qui fit remarquer :

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui.

\- Alors que je dois rendre ce travail à la première heure demain. Je vais devoir taffer toute la nuit, répondit Levi d'un ton morne.

Comprenant que c'était de sa faute si l'adulte n'avait pas travaillé, Eren s'excusa mais le plus vieux balaya ses excuses d'un soupir léger, comme si le fait de l'avoir empêché de faire son boulot n'avait que peu d'importance. Et c'était le cas, vu la manière dont le lycéen l'avait rendu serein.

\- C'est rien, j'avais besoin de ne rien faire, pour une fois.

Eren ne répondit rien à cela, appréciant le silence qui s'était installé maintenant que le CD venait de se couper, une fois fini, alors que cette fois, Levi ne le relançait pas. Finalement, ce dernier lâcha sa main, comme à regret, et enleva celle dans ses cheveux, avant de se redresser avec difficulté, les membres engourdis, étant restés ainsi pendant près de cinq heures sans même bouger—moment de douce quiétude dans le monde sans pitié dans lequel ils évoluaient tous les deux chaque jour.

Une fois debout, Levi s'étira comme avant de manger, soulevant sans s'en rendre compte une partie de son t-shirt, sous le regard peut-être un peu insistant d'Eren, avant que ce dernier ne se lève à son tour, lâchant un bâillement.

L'adulte se tourna vers lui, et leurs prunelles restèrent un instant en contact avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi.

\- Non, c'est pas la peine, je peux prendre le train ! Et puis, tu as encore du travail…contra Eren.

Le plus vieux lui jeta un regard noir, montrant qu'il n'acceptait aucune contestation, et le lycéen déglutit avec difficulté, avant de le suivre par automatisme, ce qui fit se retourner son hôte qui demanda d'un ton blasé :

\- Pourquoi tu me suis ? Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de toi pour me changer, si ?

Eren se figea, ouvrant la bouche par automatisme, avant de faire remarquer :

\- Euh…ah bah non.

Levi se contenta de le fixer un instant, un sourcil haussé et un air amusé au coin des lèvres, avant de partir dans sa chambre. Le plus jeune quant à lui retourna dans l'entrée pour l'attendre. Lorsque l'adulte revint, il était habillé simplement d'un jean à la place de son pantalon de jogging gris mais avait conservé son t-shirt noir, ayant simplement récupéré une veste au passage. Ils se rendirent à la voiture de Levi, ce dernier s'installa derrière le volant, puis après avoir glissé l'un de ses CDs dans le lecteur, démarra en direction de la ville où habitait Eren, tandis que ce dernier envoyait un sms pour prévenir sa mère de son retard, sachant qu'elle lui avait déjà envoyé un message qu'il n'avait pas vu. Elle allait sûrement le secouer lorsqu'il allait rentrer…

* * *

Le trajet s'était passé en silence, comme d'habitude, et Levi était légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir entendu Eren chanter à nouveau, sûrement car il ne connaissait pas ces chansons et donc, les paroles.

Lorsque le plus vieux se gara enfin au même endroit que d'habitude, il se tourna vers le lycéen qui le fixait déjà, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Sachant de quoi il s'agissait, l'adulte fouilla un instant parmi les CDs qui trainaient dans la boite coincée entre les deux sièges avant pour finalement sortir une boîte, qu'il tendit au plus jeune. Ce dernier la regarda à peine, préférant demander :

\- Chanson préférée ?

\- La deuxième.

Un très léger sourire passa sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il avait bien compris ce que cherchait à faire Levi, et il l'imitait lui aussi. Ils n'étaient pas doués pour parler, l'un comme l'autre de leurs véritables ressentis quant à leur vie et ce monde : même si pour Eren, il arrivait à raconter sans problèmes ses journées à l'adulte. Bref, tout cela pour dire que les chansons parlaient pour eux, et disaient ce qu'eux, étaient incapables d'énoncer à voix haute : peut-être parce que c'était trop dur, ou parce que le dire ne ferait que rendre les choses plus réelles encore.

Finalement, Eren se tourna dans le but d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir, mais Levi l'en empêcha, lui attrapant le poignet. Surpris, le plus jeune fit volte-face, laissant leurs regards se croiser presque avec avidité, comme si l'adulte cherchait les perles bleues du plus jeune. Ce dernier retomba sur son siège, presque hébété, en voyant le regard en temps normal acier et glacial de Levi qui semblait presque plus doux, comme du métal fondu. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, mais le mot qu'il n'arrivait jamais à prononcer resta coincé dans sa gorge : il voulait remercier Eren pour l'après-midi qu'il avait passée en sa présence, sûrement l'une des plus reposantes qui soit, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Finalement, le plus jeune acquiesça, lui montrant qu'il avait tout de même compris, et lui fit un dernier sourire, éblouissant dans la nuit noire qui s'était installée depuis peu, avant de descendre de la voiture, se dirigeant vers chez lui.

Un dernier soupir échappa à l'adulte. Pour une distraction, le gamin en était une : il n'avait absolument rien foutu de la journée, au final. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Car il avait m'impression que la journée avait été tout sauf perdue.

* * *

\- Dis Eren, ça te dirait qu'on aille à la fête foraine qui a lieu en week-end en ville ?

L'interpelé releva la tête de son assiette, fixant Armin qui venait de lui poser cette question. Un air ennuyé s'installa sur ses traits. Il avait encore une fois décidé de se rendre chez Levi ce week-end (même si ce dernier n'était pas encore au courant) car il devait lui montrer quelque chose dont il avait eu l'idée la veille au soir, et avait fait durant une bonne partie de la nuit, comme en témoignaient ses cernes. Voyant l'air peu enthousiaste de son ami, le blond ajouta :

\- Depuis quelques temps, on ne fait plus grand-chose avec Mikasa…pourtant avant, on se retrouvait quasiment tous les week-end.

\- Je sais mais…je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment…fit Eren d'un ton vague.

\- Ah ? Occupé par quoi ? demanda Armin, intrigué.

Le brun retint la grimace qui voulait déformer ses traits. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il allait souvent retrouver un adulte qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine, tout ça pour discuter, enfin à peine, et écouter de la musique dans un silence quasi religieux, des heures durant sans se lâcher ? Non, ce n'était clairement pas une très bonne idée, mieux valait passer cela sous silence. A la place, il expliqua brièvement :

\- Je travaille juste sur un truc depuis quelque temps, donc j'ai peu de temps…

Armin n'insista pas, se demandant juste ce qu'était ce fameux « truc » sur lequel le brun travaillait. Il préféra faire remarquer, changeant de sujet :

\- Sinon, tu as commencé à réviser pour le contrôle de mathématiques de demain ? Tu en as bien un, n'est-ce pas ?

Eren se figea un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux, lâchant finalement un « Quoi ?! » à moitié étranglé. Son meilleur ami soupira gravement tandis que Mikasa, qui depuis le début écoutait leur conversation sans y prendre part, faisait remarquer d'un air las :

\- Eren, tu es au courant depuis la semaine dernière, et tu ne t'en souviens pas ? on s'en rappelle mieux que toi, alors que nous ne sommes pas dans ta classe…soupira-t-elle. Et on est déjà jeudi, tu vas vraiment devoir réviser tout au dernier moment ce soir.

Désespéré, le brun lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, manquant de s'avachir sur son assiette, se redressant au dernier moment, préférant manger. Est-ce que cela valait le coup de réviser ce soir, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de tout apprendre ? Le mieux était plutôt de continuer ce qu'il avait débuté hier soir à pas d'heure et voulait montrer à Levi ce week-end.

Changeant de nouveau de sujet, ils se mirent à parler d'autre cours, avant de finir leur repas pour se rendre chacun à leurs cours respectifs.

* * *

Le dimanche même, Eren prenait le train pour se rendre chez Levi, le contrôle de mathématiques bien derrière lui—raté, évidemment—et autre chose en tête, de bien plus important selon lui. Toute la semaine, ils avaient peu parlé car ayant chacun de leur côté beaucoup de travail, et le plus jeune devait avouer qu'il avait eu hâte de venir. Il avait oublié de prévenir l'adulte de sa venue mais de toute manière c'était un peu tard, car il se trouvait maintenant en bas de l'immeuble de ce dernier, poussant la porte du hall avant de grimper les marches pour venir frapper de quelques coups de poing empressés. Voyant que Levi ne répondait pas—il espérait tout de même que ce dernier était là !—il recommença à taper, sursautant soudainement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant l'adulte, qui semblait furieux et s'écriait :

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez vous les foutre au cul vos prospectus !

Il se figea soudainement en reconnaissant le lycéen, qui se tenait presque sur la défensive face à ce ton énervé.

\- C'est toi bordel…pourquoi tu es ici ?

Eren lui fit un sourire, remarquant qu'il portait une fois encore une tenue décontractée, signe qu'il ne devait sûrement pas bouger aujourd'hui—en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à faire le dimanche.

\- J'ai oublié de te prévenir. Mais je veux te montrer quelque chose !

L'adulte soupira, se contentant de se décaler pour laisser passer le plus jeune, appréciant néanmoins que peu l'incruste de ce dernier chez lui. C'est vrai quoi, c'était quoi cette manière de venir chez les gens sans prévenir ?

Levi considéra le plus jeune du regard, alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures avant de filer se laver les mains –il avait bien compris que son hôte détestait la saleté, vu l'air impeccable de l'appartement et les quelques manies de ce dernier—traînant ensuite son sac sur son dos, jusqu'au canapé où il s'installa comme le week-end dernier, à ceci près qu'il s'assit correctement cette fois. Levi s'installa à l'autre bout, récupérant la télécommande qu'il tenait dans les mains juste avant que le plus jeune ne vienne troubler sa tranquillité, et se remit à zapper paresseusement les chaînes.

L'adulte lâcha un grognement lorsqu'Eren s'approcha, trop près qui plus est, tenant un bout de papier entre ses doigts, l'air presque fébrile, ce qui lui fit indubitablement froncer les sourcils. Il recula un peu pour avoir davantage d'espace et demanda :

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Hum, tu sais, je t'avais bien dit une fois que je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire plus tard ?

Levi acquiesça d'un air distrait, jetant en même temps un coup d'œil à la télévision. Ouais, il s'en souvenait vaguement, que le gamin avait l'air plus que paumé au niveau scolaire et encore plus concernant son avenir qui lui semblait si incertain.

\- Eh bien maintenant j'ai trouvé !

Le regard de Levi quitta l'écran devant lui, se fixant sur le plus jeune, soudainement intéressé. Il avait lui-même eut récemment une idée à proposer au plus jeune qui ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il était content que ce dernier ait trouvé seul : et il était persuadé qu'ils avaient eu la même idée.

\- Ah oui ? Et donc ?

\- Je veux faire écrivain !

Sur la surprise, la bouche de l'adulte resta entrouverte. Lui n'avait pas pensé à ça du tout ! Il aurait bien vu le lycéen tenter une carrière de chanteur, vu la voix magnifique qu'il avait. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas chose facile, d'autant qu'en plus, tout pouvait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre, mais il fallait néanmoins essayer. C'est pour ça qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu et fit seulement un :

\- Hn, intéressant.

\- Oui ! J'y ai pensé mercredi soir en ayant fini de lire un livre et je ne sais pas…j'ai eu envie d'essayer, moi aussi. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne…J'ai écrit ça comme ça, cela m'est venu sans trop que je sache pourquoi…

Levi lâcha un soupir, comprenant que le lycéen voulait sûrement avoir son avis, et récupéra le bout de papier que lui tendait le plus jeune, pour le déplier. Eren s'installa plus confortablement à ses côtés pour avoir lui aussi les yeux sur son texte, assis sur la droite de l'adulte qui avait vaguement la sensation de leurs bras qui se touchaient, et se plongea dans la lecture, d'abord réticent, mais changea vite d'avis en voyant le texte.

« _\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit normal, souffla le brun, contemplant l'étendue d'eau qui miroitait paresseusement sous ses yeux._

 _\- De quoi ? releva son ami sans le fixer, s'amusant à arracher quelques brins d'herbe pour faire des nœuds avec._

 _\- D'attirer la malchance comme je le fais, répondit son interlocuteur, ramassant une pierre pour la jeter dans l'eau devant lui, observant l'onde qu'elle créa à la surface où se reflétait également la lumière du soleil._

 _\- Tu n'attires pas la malchance ! répondit l'autre garçon avec un petit rire._

 _\- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques la raison pour laquelle mes proches tombent comme des mouches, les uns après les autres, répliqua le brun d'un ton sec, où perçait de la tristesse._

 _Son ami soupira, jetant la poignée d'herbe qu'il tenait à la main, et se mit à fixer la surface de l'eau à son tour. Attrapant un long bâton, il se mit à y faire distraitement des remous tout en répondant :_

 _\- C'est juste que le monde est pourri, et ça ne date pas d'hier._

 _Un rire sans joie échappa à son compagnon, qui répliqua :_

 _\- Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi il semble s'acharner sur moi alors…_

 _Son ami n'ajouta rien, mais lui n'en pensait pas moins, loin de là. Franchement, qu'y avait-il d'intéressant dans ce monde ? Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était suivre une foutue routine indiquée, qui consistait à aller en cours, travailler, manger, dormir, ce genre de trucs…C'était un cercle sans fin : qui en plus de cela, était ennuyeux à mourir. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre : trop jeune pour agir. Et puis même s'il avait voulu s'en aller, où serait-il allé ?_

 _Parce que cette vie de merde serait la même, partout où il irait._ »

Levi termina sa lecture, remarquant enfin la boule coincée au fond de sa gorge, qui s'était installée au fil des mots. Le texte n'était pas compliqué, il était juste simple et surtout, percutant de vérité : il avait l'impression qu'Eren avait couché sur le papier tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé au fond de lui. Inconsciemment, sa main qui tenait le bout de papier se mit à trembler, juste un peu, attirant immédiatement le regard du lycéen.

\- Levi ? demanda ce dernier, presque inquiet.

L'interpelé se ressaisît, raffermissant sa prise sur le papier.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça…c'est venu tout seul…expliqua le plus jeune d'une petite voix, comme s'il s'excusait, de peur d'avoir fait lire quelque chose d'exceptionnellement mauvais.

\- C'est pas mal, lâcha Levi d'un ton neutre.

Néanmoins, il pensait bien plus que cela intérieurement. C'était plus que seulement « pas mal » ! Il avait toujours cette désagréable boule au ventre, comme si on venait de lui balancer une vérité terriblement douloureuse en pleine face, et qu'il ne pouvait qu'encaisser.

\- Vraiment ? fit le plus jeune à ses côtés, l'air ravi. Tu crois que je pourrais me lancer dans l'écriture, alors ?

Levi tourna la tête vers lui, laissant leurs regards se croiser. Il aurait été égoïste de ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait réellement du texte, aussi lâcha-t-il un soupir avant d'annoncer :

\- Evidemment que tu peux. Ce que tu as écrit, c'est…tellement vrai.

Le plus jeune retint son souffle, captant seulement le regard gris glace de son interlocuteur, qui semblait comme tourmenté, peut-être parce qui lui avait fait lire. Se perdant dans les nuances de gris presque argent, il fit remarquer après un temps :

\- C'est peut-être…juste ce que je pense.

Levi ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de détailler encore une fois le regard magnifique du lycéen, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Ils étaient proches, peut-être un peu trop justement, mais aucun des deux n'avait ne serait-ce que l'idée de reculer. Eren avait un étrange poids sur l'estomac tandis qu'il croisait le regard de l'adulte, qui semblait si froid mais en même temps dur, et peut-être même teinté d'animosité : pas envers lui, non : contre le monde entier, sûrement.

Au même moment, comme un douloureux rappel au texte d'Eren, la voix d'une journaliste s'éleva dans le silence de l'appartement, provenant de la chaîne sur laquelle Levi s'était arrêté.

« - _La prise d'otage avant eu lieu dans une banque de la ville de Rose vient de prendre fin, malheureusement de lourdes pertes sont à décompter de chaque côté. Deux policiers ont été abattus et six otages tués avant que les— »_

Un soupir échappa à l'adulte en entendant cela, alors qu'il se mettait à fixer l'écran. Monde de merde. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Eren et fut surpris en voyant que celui-ci c'était de nouveau réinstallé à ses côtés, assis sur sa droite, et venait de rejeter la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, fixant le plafond, cette fois-ci non pas illuminé du soleil comme dimanche dernier, mais des nuages gris du ciel, alors qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

« - _Je voudrais mettre un coup de pinceau à ce monde…je voudrais le parer de mille couleurs et le faire resplendir ~ pour ne plus jamais voir ton sourire sans joie…_ » commença à chantonner distraitement Eren.

Levi se figea, détaillant le plus jeune avec attention.

\- De quelle chanson proviennent ces paroles ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nulle part, seulement de moi, répondit le plus jeune avec un petit sourire, continuant à sortir des phases comme ça, fredonnées sur un air dont lui-même ne savait même pas sa provenance.

« _\- Comment cela, le monde est gris ? Tu n'as pas vu les couleurs que je lui apporte ? Dans ce cas, aide-moi à le faire briller de mille feux~_ »

Levi reposa sa tête à son tour, se contentant de fermer les yeux, appréciant la voix du plus jeune en se disant une fois encore que c'était bien dommage qu'il ne tente pas quelque chose dans la chanson. Il l'y aurait bien poussé, mais il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper, ce n'était pas sa vie. Et puis, qui était-il pour le conseiller de la sorte ? Amis ? Non, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir –ou surtout vouloir—appeler ainsi l'étrange lien qu'ils entretenaient.

\- Tu chantes souvent ? demanda soudain l'adulte.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Eren avait finalement arrêté de chanter, malheureusement pour le plus vieux. Finalement, le lycéen répondit d'une petite voix :

\- Non, jamais.

Il laissa passer un nouveau silence avant d'avouer ensuite :

\- Tu dois être le seul qui m'a déjà entendu chanter.

Levi se figea légèrement à ces mots, surpris. D'un côté, il trouvait cela dommage que personne n'entende la voix du plus jeune, qui était absolument superbe, mais d'un autre côté, il devait avouer être heureux que ce privilège lui soit uniquement réservé.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sans bouger, le silence seulement brisé par le blabla diffus de la télévision.

\- Lorsque tu auras d'autres textes, si tu veux, tu pourras me les montrer, proposa soudain Levi.

\- Même s'ils sont…douloureux ? demanda Eren après un instant d'hésitation.

L'adulte lâcha un léger soupir en se rendant compte que, oui, le lycéen avait bel et bien remarqué l'état dans lequel son texte, si criant de vérité, l'avait mis. Parce que les mots étaient tellement justes, mais aussi parce que la vision des choses d'Eren était si semblable à la sienne.

\- Oui, même s'ils le sont, répondit-il.

Un nouveau silence passa, durant un bon moment. Ils avaient tous les deux le regard fixé sur la télé, sans vraiment la voir, plongés dans leurs pensées. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, en voyant l'heure, Levi proposa :

\- Tu n'as pas mangé, je suppose ?

Eren secoua la tête d'un air penaud, faisant soupirer l'adulte qui se leva avec lenteur, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivit du lycéen. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier ne s'installa pas directement à la table et demanda :

\- Je peux cuisiner, si tu veux ?

\- Quoi, tu sais faire la cuisine, morveux ? ricana l'adulte, moqueur.

Eren lui jeta un regard noir mais se tassa bien vite en voyant que son hôte ne semblait pas apprécier cette initiative.

\- Et puis, si c'est pour tout dégueulasser…continua Levi.

\- Alors, je t'aide !

\- T'es chiant putain…

Eren se contenta d'un sourire en guise de réponse, s'approchant du plan de travail à son tour, demandant ce qu'ils allaient manger.

\- J'en sais rien moi, tu veux quoi ?

Le plus jeune se tut un instant, réfléchissant à ce dont il pourrait bien avoir envie, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Finalement, voyant qu'il ne savait pas quoi choisir, Levi soupira et proposa :

\- Très bien, on va faire des crêpes.

\- Quoi, sucrées ? Pour manger le midi ?

\- Bah ouais, ça te dérange ? râla le plus vieux, lui jetant un regard en biais.

\- Non, pas du tout ! répondit précipitamment Eren, manquant de s'excuser par la même occasion.

Ce dernier se demanda intérieurement si Levi appréciait tant que ça ce dessert, parce que pour le faire en guise de repas, il fallait le faire…après tout, il verrait bien. Décidant donc de l'aider à préparer la pâte à crêpe, Eren commença à ouvrir les tiroirs les uns après les autres à la recherche de la farine.

\- Bordel, mais c'est où ? grogna-t-il, à moitié plongé dans un placard bas.

Levi lui jeta un coup d'œil après avoir récupéré le lait et les œufs dans son frigo, et un léger ricanement faillit lui échapper en voyant l'adolescent ainsi plongé dans le placard, sa voix râleuse étouffée par l'espace étroit avant qu'un « Bong ! » se fasse entendre, suivit d'un grognement de douleur. Cette fois-ci, l'adulte ne se retint pas et un franc sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, attendant le moment où Eren jaillirait du placard en le maudissant, pour lui balancer une réplique.

Le brun sortit enfin, ayant enfin sa trouvaille, le paquet de farine, et en plus de cela, la main libre posée sur le sommet de son crâne, le visage défiguré dans une grimace de douleur.

\- Crétin, lâcha seulement Levi.

Eren se contenta de geindre en guise de répondre, se relevant pour lui donner le paquet de farine, avant de s'affaler à moitié sur le plan de travail. Levi était en train de faire la préparation, proposant par la même occasion au plus jeune :

\- Tu veux de la glace pour ta tête ?

Le lycéen leva les yeux vers lui, le fixant un instant avec stupeur en voyant qu'il s'inquiétait légèrement et secoua la tête, affirmant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. A la place, il quémanda :

\- Je peux t'aider un peu aussi, non ?

Levi soupira d'un air las, se décalant pour laisser passer le plus jeune qui allait sûrement insister s'il n'accédait pas à sa requête. Il s'adossa à son tour au plan de travail, gardant un œil sur les agissements de son invité qui s'était imposé, jusqu'à ce qu'il le pousse presque en gueulant :

\- Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Bah quoi ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- T'as vu comment tu casses les œufs ? Tu veux qu'on bouffe la moitié de la coque avec ou quoi, crétin ?

Eren le fixa un instant, ne voyant pas vraiment où se trouvait le problème et l'adulte enchaîna :

\- T'as jamais fait de crêpes de ta vie ou quoi ?

\- Bien sûr que si, avec ma mère ! répliqua le concerné.

Levi se contenta d'hausser un sourcil peu convaincu et le brun continua d'une voix un peu plus basse :

\- Bah je lui donne les ingrédients qu'elle demande, quoi…

Levi retint un nouveau ricanement, percevant parfaitement la situation. Après avoir ordonné à Eren de le laisser faire, il continua la pâte à crêpes tandis que le lycéen s'avachissait de nouveau juste à sa gauche sur le plan de travail. Il était en train de remuer la préparation avec énergie lorsqu'une exclamation provint de nouveau du plus jeune.

\- Quoi, encore ? râla le plus vieux en se tournant vers ce dernier.

\- Tu pourrais faire un peu attention ! bouda Eren.

En effet, ce dernier avait reçu un peu de pâte à crêpe sur la joue, plus précisément presque au coin des lèvres, et lui jetait un regard de gamin contrarié, faisant lâcher un énième soupir blasé à l'adulte. Ce dernier lâcha le plat qu'il tenait pour remuer et approcha sa main du visage du plus jeune qui s'était figé avec un air suspicieux, glissant avec lenteur son pouce là où se trouvait la pâte, avant de porter cette dernière à sa bouche pour la manger.

Il fixa alors Eren qui s'était totalement figé, semblant même plutôt pétrifié. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison d'un tel agissement, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les brusques rougeurs apparues sur le visage du plus jeune, lui faisant hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Quoi ? demanda Levi, presque avec animosité.

\- Rien ! répondit précipitamment le lycéen, détournant les yeux qui s'étaient de nouveau accrochés aux siens, comme par réflexe.

\- Hn, répondit l'adulte, retournant à sa pâte.

\- N'empêche, tu avais peur que je dégueulasse ta cuisine comme tu dis, mais pour l'instant, le seul qui en fout partout, c'est toi…

Levi se tourna à nouveau vers lui avec une rapidité effarante, lui jetant un regard glacial. S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont il avait horreur, c'était qu'on l'accuse de ne pas être propre. En vérité, si Eren n'avait pas été Eren, il l'aurait déjà étranglé, là maintenant tout de suite. Néanmoins, il remarqua avec surprise que ce dernier soutenait son regard presque avec effronterie, un sourire glissé sur les lèvres, amusé de voir la réaction de l'adulte.

\- Fais gaffe morveux, ou si ça continue c'est ton sang qu'on va retrouver partout, répliqua Levi d'un ton dur mais malgré tout légèrement incertain.

Eren décida de ne pas le pousser à bout et recula légèrement, brisant leur contact visuel, partant s'asseoir à la table qui se trouvait juste derrière. Le plus vieux lâcha un soupir discret, presque étonné de voir que le brun lui tenait tête de cette manière.

Il décida ensuite de faire cuire les crêpes, sortant une poêle prévue à cet effet et dont il ne se séparait jamais. En effet, il adorait ce dessert, allez savoir pourquoi, mais c'était le paradis avec un peu de sucre ou de Nutella. Et puis, ça ne se voyait peut-être pas au premier abord, mais il faisait régulièrement du sport et pouvait se permettre de manger des cochonneries en guise de repas. Ce qui ne devait pas être le cas de son invité.

Il se tourna légèrement vers ce dernier qui observait l'extérieur par la baie vitré sur la droite, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon, et Levi le détailla un instant, admirant avec presque fascination la manière dont le soleil s'éparpillait dans les cheveux bruns en bataille et surtout, dans ses prunelles d'océan verdoyant, si bien qu'elles étaient plus claires encore, d'une teinte presque cristalline qui reflétait l'innocence même qui s'échappait d'Eren ne cet instant.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'observait de la sorte. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était retourné, d'ailleurs. Ah, si, le Nutella ! Non, il était clair qu'Eren aussi n'avait pas à craindre la pâte à tartiner spécial kilos en plus, cela se voyait car il semblait pas avoir un seul kilo de trop et devait bouger souvent, entre ses cours et tout le reste.

\- Tu peux sortir le sucre et la pâte à tartiner ? demanda Levi, s'arrachant à sa contemplation pour continuer à faire cuire les crêpes, remarquant que dans son inattention, il venait de faire cramer le dessous de la première.

Jurant, il la retourna précipitamment tandis que le plus jeune retournait à son observation des placards, cherchant ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il ressortit rapidement victorieux, posant les deux pots sur la table, attendant que Levi finisse de tout faire cuire d'un coup pour pouvoir manger tranquillement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'adulte éteignit le gaz, laissant la poêle à tremper momentanément dans l'eau en apportant les crêpes qu'il déposa sur la table, juste entre eux deux. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua au plus jeune de se servir en premier. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, commençant à étaler du sucre partout sur sa crêpe comme un enfant de cinq ans sous le regard amusé du plus vieux, qui malgré son adoration pour ce dessert restait plus calme, étalant consciencieusement du Nutella comme s'il était en train de constituer une œuvre d'art. Il était en train de la manger lorsqu'il se rappela de quelque chose et demanda au plus jeune en face de lui :

\- Tu as écouté le CD que je t'ai passé la dernière fois ?

Eren leva les yeux vers lui, secouant la tête.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs.

Levi acquiesça distraitement, se remettant à manger en silence, malheureusement bien vite coupé par une question du plus jeune :

\- Il y a des trucs à faire dans le coin, un dimanche ?

\- Je ne pense pas, surtout qu'il est déjà plus de treize heures, répondit l'adulte.

Ils étaient en train de s'enfiler les crêpes en silence, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne s'arrête sur celle qu'il venait de récupérer, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi elle est noircie, celle-là ?

Levi leva les yeux, se retenant de lui lâcher un « c'est de ta faute ! » parce que non, il s'était contenté d'observer trop longtemps Eren, et ce dernier n'y était pour rien. Il haussa donc les sourcils, et finirent de manger sans que le plus jeune ne cherche à en savoir davantage.

\- Tu n'as pas de boulot à faire ? demanda le lycéen qui s'était mis en tête de faire la vaisselle, et avait actuellement les mains plongées dans l'eau jusqu'au coude.

Levi répondit un non distrait, à présent installé à nouveau devant la télé, désespéré du peu de programmes qu'il y avait le dimanche, ce qui le fit de nouveau soupirer. Eren le rejoignit bientôt, hésitant un instant avant de s'installer à ses côtés, en tailleur, fixant l'écran à son tour. Levi recula un peu, trouvant que le gamin était peut-être un peu trop prêt, et se prépara aussi bien mentalement que physiquement à larver toute la journée, puisque de toute manière il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un ne semblait pas en avoir décidé ainsi car le téléphone de l'adulte se mettait à sonner au bout de dix minutes. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, tendant le bras pour récupérer le téléphone posé sur la table basse, et lâcha un grognement significatif en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran tactile.

\- C'est qui ? demanda le lycéen, curieux.

\- Hanji, grommela Levi, l'air las.

Même le week-end, il fallait qu'elle vienne le harceler ! Un jour viendrait sûrement où on ne retrouverait pas le corps de cette femme exaspérante…

Il laissa le téléphone sonner avant de se couper mais la sonnerie recommença presque aussitôt, le faisant lâcher un regard noir en direction de son téléphone.

\- Tu devrais décrocher, c'est peut-être important ? proposa Eren.

\- Ce n'est jamais important, avec elle, répliqua l'adulte.

Néanmoins, ce dernier décrocha, lâchant d'entrée de jeu un « Quoi ?! » peu avenant. Cela ne sembla pas refroidir la brune dont Eren put entendre son babillage surexcité à travers le combiné.

« - Leviiii il faut absolument que tu viennes au bureau j'ai trouvé un truc incroyable tu ne vas pas y croire ! »

\- Bien sûr, répliqua le concerné d'un air blasé.

« - S'il te plait…» geignit la jeune femme d'une voix totalement abrutissante.

\- Je suis occupé, répondit-il seulement, jetant un coup d'œil à Eren.

Ce dernier agita vivement la tête, lui montrant ensuite la porte et qu'il pouvait s'en aller sans aucun soucis (bien qu'intérieurement il n'en avait aucune envie) mais Hanji enchaîna presque aussitôt :

« - Ohhhhh je parie que tu es avec ce petit jeune de la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ?! Tu n'as qu'à l'emmener, il peut venir ! »

Une grimace contrariée se glissa sur le visage de Levi, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix, aussi souffla-t-il finalement, poussé à bout :

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

Hanji commençait déjà à s'exciter de l'autre côté du fil, se remettant à babiller, mais Levi ne lui en laissa pas davantage le temps, lui raccrochant brutalement au nez.

\- Heu…ça ne dérange pas que je vienne ? questionne Eren.

L'adulte secoua la tête, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour aller enfiler quelque chose de plus adéquate pour sortir, tandis que le plus jeune demandait :

\- Vous avez le droit de vous rendre où vous travaillez le dimanche ? Hors des heures de boulot ?

\- Oui bien sûr, on fait ce qu'on veut, de toute façon nous ne sommes pas payés pour cela. Et on nous laisse utiliser le matériel là-bas pour nos propres intérêts tant que rien de dangereux n'est fait ou que quelque chose est abîmé, expliqua Levi de derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, oubliant que Levi ne pouvait le voir. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était une entreprise vraiment cool.

* * *

Levi et Eren se trouvaient devant la gigantesque tour abritant le bureau où travaillait l'adulte. Le brun n'avait pas fait attention la toute première fois, lorsqu'il était venu voir le plus vieux, mais en réalité, tout était hyper sécurisé, bardé de portails en métal épais, de postes de garde, sans oublier les gens qui patrouillaient, même en ce début de dimanche après-midi, plutôt chaud d'ailleurs.

\- Wouah, on se croirait dans un vrai film de science-fiction ! s'enthousiasma le plus jeune, fixant l'ensemble d'un regard émerveillé qui fit soupirer Levi.

Ce dernier s'avança, passant les deux postes de surveillance en présentant sa carte d'employer. Il galéra un peu à faire passer Eren, et dut aller jusqu'à le présenter comme étant son fils, bien que cela l'irrita profondément, si bien que le concerné fit bien attention à ne pas lui en parler. Enfin, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, par les grandes portes au vitrage hypra renforcé qui composaient l'entrée. Cette dernière était sûrement autorisée aux visiteurs les jours où c'était ouvert car il y avait de nombreuses zones où attendre, ainsi que des guichets. Levi ne fit attention à aucune de ces choses et s'avança immédiatement vers l'ascenseur, suivi d'Eren, les faisant monter au huitième étage.

Ils débouchèrent sur une large pièce où se trouvaient des dizaines de compartiments en guise de bureaux, avec un ordinateur et tout ce qui allait avec. Néanmoins, Levi ne sembla s'intéresser à aucun de ces postes, traversant la pièce pour arriver à une porte au fond de la salle, qu'il ouvrit, laissant passer le plus jeune avant de refermer derrière eux.

Aussitôt, le regard d'Eren s'agrandit de surprise avant de briller d'un air surexcité, ayant soudainement l'impression d'avoir atterrit au beau milieu d'un quartier général provenant dont ne savait quel film de fiction.

Il y avait là quatre postes centraux, tout au plus, munis de facilement cinq écrans de PCs liés les uns aux autres, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'écran géant à l'un des murs, et les gigantesques tours d'ordinateurs de deux mètres de haut qui se tenaient un peu partout et bipaient dans un ronronnement calme et régulier.

\- On se croirait dans _Avengers_ ! s'écria Eren, se retenant de sautiller sur place.

Levi écarquilla des yeux. Le bordel de gamin, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait, le coup des _Avengers_ ! Sérieusement ?!

\- Va pas faire le con et tout foutre en l'air, grogna Levi qui fixait l'un des postes avec attention : vide.

\- Elle est où, cette putain de binoclarde ? continua-t-il en plissant les yeux. Si elle s'est tirée entre temps ou a voulu me faire une blague foireuse je vais la—

Au même moment, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux, voyant affiché le nom de la brune, puis décida de décrocher.

« - Aaaaah Levi ! s'écria-t-elle avec son enthousiasme habituel, le faisant grimacer. J'avais oublié de te dire, je suis au sous-sol -5 ! »

L'interpelé fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de faire remarquer d'un ton à la fois curieux et extrêmement méfiant :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous au département des recherches cellulaires ?

« - Tu n'as qu'à venir, tu vas voir, c'est génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Étonnamment, Levi doutait que le terme « génial » soit le mieux choisi pour désigner les magouilles qu'étaient en train de faire Hanji, mais qu'importe. Il fit signe à Eren de le suivre, reprenant l'ascenseur pour redescendre directement au -5.

\- Je pensais que vous ne faisiez que de la recherche informatique et de la conception de logiciels, ici, avoua le lycéen, surpris.

\- Non, l'entreprise touche un peu à tout ce qui concerne la science, mais toutes ces conneries sur le corps humain et autre, j'y ai jamais touché.

Le plus jeune acquiesça tandis que les portes s'ouvraient, dévoilant un long couloir blanc derrière le sas sur lequel ils venaient de déboucher. Ils s'avancèrent à l'intérieur, Levi ignorant royalement les conseils de sécurité, ainsi que les gants, blouses et autres trucs qu'il fallait porter avant de quitter le sas, les faisant sortir tous les deux dans leur tenue habituelle et sans protection aucune. Cela fit froncer les sourcils au plus jeune mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre l'adulte, trouvant que le fait qu'il se trouve ici était vraiment trop étrange.

Cet étage souterrain semblait s'étendre bien davantage que ceux qui se trouvaient dans la tour. Ils passèrent devant de nombreux labos éteints tandis que les couloirs s'allumaient automatiquement à leur passage, d'une blancheur et d'une propreté impeccable. Eren avait même l'impression de faire tâche dans tout ce décor aseptisé, et il était même plutôt mal à l'aise, il devait l'avouer.

En continuant leur avancée, ils commencèrent à entendre quelqu'un qui trifouillait des instruments et avancèrent, repérant l'un des laboratoires allumé. Ils débarquèrent tous les deux dans ce dernier, remarquant immédiatement Hanji qui semblait penchée sur un microscope, entourée de tous un fatras de documents et autres choses inconnues qu'Eren n'irait sûrement pas s'amuser à renifler ou toucher pour savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Elle leur fit un grand signe de la main, leur demandant d'approcher, et releva la tête.

Eren écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant son air de savant fou : elle portait la blouse, les gants, la charlotte et les lunettes de protection que Levi avait délibérément snobés à l'entrée du sas. Elle leur jeta d'ailleurs un regard et soupira avec amusement :

\- Aaaaah Levi, toujours pas adepte de tout cet attirail, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La ferme, répliqua le concerné, lui jetant un regard dur et dégoûté en voyant sa tenue qui semblait en tout point à celle d'un médecin prêt à faire une grosse intervention chirurgicale : de quoi doublement les mettre mal à l'aise, enfin surtout Eren, en fait.

\- Enfin ce n'est pas grave, car je pense avoir fait une découverte majeure ! s'écria Hanji, sautillant sur place comme le lycéen avait manqué de le faire dans la salle plus haut.

\- Encore une connerie, soupira Levi en haussant un sourcil blasé.

\- Mais pas du touuuut regarde !

Hanji l'attrapa par sa veste, manquant de s'en prendre une par la même occasion, et le colla devant le microscope. Même s'il ne travaillait pas dans ce domaine, Levi avait fait des études et s'y connaissait, en observant donc ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer, il fronça bien vite les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ces cellules ? Elles sont beaucoup trop surexcitées ! demanda-t-il en se reculant, intrigué et méfiant.

\- Ahah, secret ! Mais je travaille sur un projet depuis un moment…quelque chose qui peut modifier la structure moléculaire de l'homme.

\- Pour quoi faire, binoclarde ?

\- Créer des surhommes !

Levi écarquilla des yeux avant de reculer davantage, fixant la brune comme si elle était folle (ce qui était très sûrement le cas, d'ailleurs) et s'exclama :

\- Tu es dingue ou quoi ?!

\- Mais imagine ! contra-t-elle aussitôt, des personnes super-rapides, ou plus fortes, avec une meilleure vue, avant des capacités télékinésistes ou—

Eren ouvrait des yeux effarés alors qu'il suivait la conversation en cours. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été projeté dans _X-men_ ou un truc du même genre.

\- L'ennui, continua Hanji, sortant une seringue et des doses dont on ne savait où, c'est que je n'ai pas encore testé sur autre chose que des animaux…sur lesquels ça a marché à merveille, d'ailleurs…

Levi fronça dangereusement les sourcils, crachant presque :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Eh bien…

La brune laissa sa phrase en suspens, fixant l'adulte ou plutôt ses veines avec un regard un peu dingue puis en croisant son regard glacial, préféra se porter sur Eren avec un petit sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

\- Dis-moi, Eren…minauda-t-elle, s'approchant de lui avec sa seringue à la main.

Le concerné déglutit avec difficulté, reculant un peu, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester car à sa plus grande surprise, Levi plaçait déjà un bras entre la jeune femme et lui, jetant un regard polaire sur Hanji.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, au juste ?

\- Mais Levi, c'est qu'une toute petite dose pour voir les effets…

Le regard de ce dernier s'agrandit encore, fixant la brune d'un regard si froid qu'elle aurait pu en geler sur place, et elle comprit soudain son erreur. Quelle idiote !

\- Tu sais très bien tout ce que je pense de…ces trucs, siffla-t-il d'un air meurtrier. T'as foutu quoi dans tes foutues cellules, hein ? C'est fait à base de drogue, aussi ?!

Hanji grimaça un peu, reculant, et voulut s'excuser, mais le regard de Levi l'en dissuada. Ce dernier venait d'attraper le poignet d'Eren, totalement interloqué.

\- Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit, sur lui ou n'importe qui d'autre, sinon je devrais te balancer, toi et les conneries que tu magouilles. C'est clair ?!

Hanji soupira d'un ton boudeur mais acquiesça, reposant sa seringue. Aussitôt, Levi lui tourna le dos, entrainant le lycéen dans son sillage, qu'il n'avait pas lâché, et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Eren n'était pas gêné par cela, préférant observer l'adulte qui semblait étrangement perturbé par le moment plus que bizarre qui venait de se dérouler.

Ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée, quittant l'immeuble en grand vent, le plus vieux trainant toujours le brun.

\- Levi, tu me fais mal, là…fit remarquer Eren en grimaçant légèrement à cause de la poigne de l'adulte.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur le poignet du plus jeune qu'il serrait toujours et le lâcha avec lenteur, relevant les yeux vers ce dernier. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, le regard lumineux du plus jeune aidant l'adulte à se détendre, qui soupira pour relâcher la pression installée sur ses épaules.

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi.

\- …Déjà ? fit remarquer Eren, presque déçu.

\- Ouais, répondit Levi, n'admettant aucune contestation.

Le plus jeune soupira mais le suivit jusqu'à la voiture sans un mot, remarquant que quelque chose ne semblait pas aller.

* * *

Lorsque Levi se gara dans la rue habituelle, juste avant celle où se trouvait la maison d'Eren, il était à peine dix-sept heures, et il faisait encore un peu chaud. Il venait de couper le moteur mais avait laissé le reste tourner, dont la chanson dans le lecteur. Quoique non, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de la radio, qui diffusait _Dark Winter_ d'un certain _TryHardNinja_. Il ne connaissait absolument pas, mais le rythme correspondait bien à son humeur actuelle. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, peut-être un peu trop plongé dans des souvenirs et ça, Eren le remarquait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hanji.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda le lycéen, incertain.

Levi lâcha un soupir en guise de réponse, indiquant bien au plus jeune que non, quelque chose bloquait. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant. Il voulait l'aider, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment. Décidant tout de même de suivre son instinct, il se tourna vers l'adulte, se redressant par la même occasion, approchant de ce dernier qui sursauta en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses joues. S'apprêtant à réagir violemment car détestant être touché, Levi se figea lorsqu'Eren le força à tourner la tête, croisant son regard clair.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, et finalement, l'adulte leva ses mains, les posant sur les poignets du lycéen tandis que ce dernier collait son front au sien, fermant les yeux, vite suivi du plus vieux. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, assez inconfortable pour Eren qui se trouvait sur le siège d'à côté, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, remarquant que le souffle de Levi s'était calmé, même imperceptiblement.

Finalement, ce fut ce dernier qui rompit le contact en premier, enlevant doucement les mains du lycéen, détournant les yeux. Il aurait voulu dire merci mais encore une fois, le mot était coincé dans sa gorge, alors Eren lui fit voir qu'il comprenait d'une pression de la main, reculant aussi à sa place, ouvrant la porte et lâchant un « A bientôt » qu'il voulait rassurant.

Levi avait été plus qu'étrange, et ce depuis leur discussion avec Hanji, et il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le gêner à ce point. Ils n'étaient pas si proches, mais il voulait l'aider, ça, il en était certain : et il avait décidé de le faire.

Faisant un dernier signe de la main, il retourna ensuite chez lui rapidement, car même s'il faisait assez chaud, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de trainer dans la rue. Il retourna vite jusqu'à chez lui, ouvrant la porte et se délestant de ses affaires, avant d'aller dans la cuisine et d'avoir la surprise de voir sa mère Carla assise à la table.

\- Maman ? s'étonna-t-il.

Cette dernière se tenait au milieu d'un monceau de papiers en tout genre ainsi que quelques photos qu'Eren ne connaissait que trop bien, le visage entre les mains. Elle releva la tête, le fixant, et il sut exactement ce qu'elle allait dire, et ça n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

\- Eren, ils nous ont retrouvés.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Eeeeh voilà je vous laisse sur ce suspense ahah! XDDD Pas de panique vous saurez tout dès le semaine prochaine! ^^

Sinon vous savez que cette histoire a faillit finir en fantastique? Bah oui avec les délires d'Hanji sur les surhommes ça aurait pu partir loin, et je vous avoue que c'était très tentant...mais je me suis retenue et je suis restée dans le contexte que je voulais donner à cette histoire! (applaudissez-moi svp XDDD)

Bon eh bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre alerte fluff puissant qui plus est! xDDD A bientôt mes choux! x3


	5. Chapitre 5 : Mauvaise rencontre

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes chatons ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! 8D Bon courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours demain, moi c'est déjà le cas depuis une semaine :) allez, on s'y fait vite x')

Apparemment le suspense du dernier chapitre vous a un peu inquiété, mais vous allez avoir les réponses à quasiment toutes vos questions dans ce chapitre ! ) Car après tout cette fanfic ne devait pas être si longue et je pense la finir au chapitre 8 ^^ J'ai même eu un peu le temps pour écrire celui de la semaine prochaine, donc finalement vous devriez peut-être l'avoir ! :D J'en ai fait la moitié et avec du fluff partout (pire que celui d'aujourd'hui en fait ! xD)

Sinon, je vous remercie pour vos reviews régulières et vos suivis et favoris ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que la suite de cette histoire continuera tout autant de vous plaire! ^^

Bon, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse le lire, bonne lecture ! x3

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

Mac : Hello ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, comme d'habitude ! :D Tu as vu ça, Hanji n'a pas l'air très nette hein ! x) Elle a toujours eu un côté de folle de toute manière, même dans le manga elle n'est pas nette ! XD Oui c'est vrai mais bon je sortais déjà d'une fanfic fantastique et les prochaines aussi, donc j'ai préféré rester dans une histoire simple cette fois ^^ C'est clair qu'Eren n'aurait pas dit non hein x3 Ahah mais peut-être que Grisha n'est pas ce que vous croyez…tu verras ça dans c chapitre ! )

Aki : Hello ! Tout d'abord bienvenue sur cette histoire, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! :D Si tu aimes bien mon style j'ai d'autres fanfics Ereri héhé x3 Oui pas mal de monde me l'a fait remarquer aussi pour Mekaku, et en fait j'y ai pensé seulement après, que l'idée est similaire ! x) Sinon merci beaucoup et j'espère que je reste te plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Mauvaise rencontre**

\- Eren, ils nous ont retrouvés.

Ce dernier fixa sa mère, espérant avoir mal compris sa phrase mais malheureusement, c'était bien les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Une grimace déforma ses traits, et il demanda :

\- Ne me dis pas que c'était…

\- Si…

\- Comment il a fait pour te trouver ? Et quand ? continua Eren, qui semblait avoir subitement gagné en maturité à cause de la gravité de la situation.

\- Tout à l'heure, lorsque je faisais des courses en ville, je l'ai vu dans un magasin, je crois qu'il me cherchait car il regardait partout, comme à l'affut. Dès qu'il m'a repérée, il a essayé de me suivre mais je me suis enfuie en courant et j'ai fait des détours par dizaine pour qu'il perde ma trace s'il m'avait suivie jusqu'en voiture.

Eren resta muet un instant, avant de lâcher un soupir infiniment las, bien digne de Levi. Il attrapa la chaise en face de Carla, la tirant avant de s'affaler dedans, prenant à son tour sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on était tranquilles, tiens, ricana-t-il d'un ton amer.

Carla resta étonnamment silencieuse. A quoi cela servait de se lamenter sur son sort ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on les retrouvait, de toute manière.

\- Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda le lycéen en relevant la tête. On ne va quand même pas…

\- Si…il va falloir qu'on déménage, comme la dernière fois.

Un beau juron s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune qui jeta un regard noir à sa mère, baissant bien vite les yeux car après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de cette dernière. Mais la simple idée de s'éloigner d'ici lui retournait l'estomac et étrangement, ce n'était pas à la perte de Mikasa et Armin qu'il avait pensé en premier, mais bel et bien Levi.

\- Mais pas loin, car je travaille toujours au même endroit, et je ne pense pas qu'il sache où je travaille pour l'instant. Le temps que je trouve un boulot dans une ville éloignée, on va devoir rester dans la région avant un second déménagement, expliqua Carla.

\- Donc on reste dans le coin pour le moment ? On bouge juste un peu ? demanda Eren, légèrement rassuré.

Sa mère acquiesça et il vit là une occasion en or et proposa :

\- Pourquoi pas la ville de Sina, à deux heures d'ici ?

\- Pourquoi cet endroit ? demanda sa mère, intriguée. C'est vrai que ce serait un bon emplacement mais…

Eren se voyait mal lui expliquer qu'il y avait là-bas quelqu'un qu'il rejoignait tous les week-ends, et que cela s'avérait être un adulte d'au moins la trentaine ! A la place, il sourit et avoua qu'il avait juste un ami qui y habitait.

\- C'est là que tu vas le week-end, monsieur je cache des choses ?

Le lycéen sourit, voyant que sa mère ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de ses absences, du moment qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Carla lâcha un soupir et fit remarquer :

\- De toute manière, puisque tu vas être éloigné de Mikasa et Armin, autant que tu ailles dans une ville que tu connais déjà…ton ami est dans un lycée, là-bas ?

Eren retint de faire la grimace, se forçant à lui mentir alors même qu'il détestait ça :

\- Non, il a juste deux ans de plus, il travaille.

\- Je vois…parce que de toute façon, je ne pense pas t'inscrire au lycée de Sina…

\- Hein, pourquoi ? s'étonna le brun.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas trop à l'aise avec les jeunes de son âge, mais de là à ce qu'il n'aille plus au lycée, ce serait catastrophique pour ses études futures !

\- Eh bien, si on ne reste qu'un ou deux mois, le temps que je trouve un travail bien plus loin et un autre appartement, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose que tu entres dans un nouveau lycée dans un temps si court…tu ne vas pas cracher sur des vacances, tout de même ? s'amusa Carla.

Un large sourire se glissa sur le visage du plus jeune. Un à deux mois de vacances ! Bon, il faut dire que ce qui provoquait cela était tout sauf joyeux, mais autant en profiter. Et puis, cela lui permettrait de voir Levi plus souvent, surtout s'il allait habiter, au moins un peu de temps, dans la même ville ! Même si après, il déménagerait bien plus loin, il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant, se contentant de la mauvaise nouvelle qui s'annonçait pas si mal que ça pour lui.

\- D'accord, on ira voir l'agence immobilière et la banque dès demain ! s'enthousiasma Eren avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, envoyant tandis qu'il montait les escaliers la nouvelle à Levi : « Je vais déménager ! »

La réponse de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre : le brun était à peine dans sa chambre que son portable sonnait, affichant le nom de l'adulte. Surpris, il décrocha et porta le combiné à son oreille, demandant d'un air intrigué :

\- Levi ? Pourquoi tu—

« - Comment ça, tu déménages ? » répliqua l'adulte d'entrée de jeu.

Le lycéen sursauta légèrement en entendant le ton un peu agressif de son interlocuteur.

\- Euh, oui…

« - Pourquoi ? Et tu vas où ? »

Snobant totalement la première question, sachant qu'il ne voulait absolument pas lui parler de « tout ça », Eren répondit seulement :

\- On vient habiter à Sina !

Un silence se fit de l'autre côté du fil, avant que l'adulte ne lâche finalement :

« - Tu vas venir me harceler davantage encore, morveux ? »

Eren ne répondit rien sur l'instant, surpris du ton bougon de son interlocuteur, avant de brusquement exploser de rire. Toute la tension du dernier quart d'heure due à la mauvaise nouvelle annoncée par sa mère venait de s'envoler : le simple fait de parler avec Levi allégeait le poids sur sa poitrine, d'autant plus qu'il allait avoir des vacances et passer plus de temps avec ce dernier : que demander de plus ?

\- On dirait bien, répondit-il, tout sourire.

« - Je ne te vois pas, mais je parie que tu dois avoir une tronche d'imbécile heureux en ce moment même alors arrête ça ! » grogna Levi une fois que le rire du plus jeune, qu'il trouvait néanmoins mélodieux, se fusse stoppé.

Il lâcha un soupir mais demanda tout de même quand c'était prévu, et Eren avoua qu'il serait là dans les plus brefs délais. L'adulte trouvait cela légèrement louche, de changer de ville et d'aller habiter dans une qui se trouvait à deux heures de là aussi vite : mais il ne questionna pas le plus jeune, sachant que si ce dernier venait à lui en parler un jour, ce ne serait pas au téléphone. Finalement, ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se quitter, et il sembla à Levi qu'Eren semblait plus joyeux qu'au début de leur conversation.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard…

Eren posa le dernier carton sur le sol de l'entrée, légèrement essoufflé. Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de s'imprégner des lieux et surtout, d'au moins les apprécier, sachant qu'il allait rester ici bien deux mois. Sa mère étant en train de payer le déménageur qui avait emmené une partie de leurs affaires en camion, le lycéen décida de faire le tour de la maison qu'ils avaient dégoté à la va-vite et qu'elle avait eu le temps de visiter sans lui, alors qu'il était au lycée.

En parlant de ça, il s'était séparé d'Armin et Mikasa il y avait à peine quelques heures et avait encore du mal à s'en remettre. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis des années et il n'avait pas été très présent les dernières semaines, préférant la compagnie de Levi à la leur, et commençait presque à le regretter. Presque, parce que chaque moment avec l'adulte n'était en rien une perte de temps.

Soupirant, Eren chassa rapidement cela de son esprit, décidant donc de faire le tour de cette maison : enfin c'était vite dit. Il s'agissait d'un appartement coincé dans une ruelle, tout en hauteur, et assez ancien, même à l'intérieur : rien à voir avec celui spacieux et moderne de Levi.

L'entrée était dans des tons de gris qu'il trouvait comme sales et surtout, tristes, s'ouvrant directement sur un petit salon et la cuisine dans un coin, sans oublier un escalier menant aux étages supérieurs. Peu convaincu par le rez-de-chaussée, il décida de monter, abandonnant les cartons dans l'entrée pour le moment et grimpa, découvrant alors un petit palier menant à une chambre, certainement celle pour les parents, ainsi qu'une salle d'eau. Ce second étage était déjà nettement plus accueillant, dans des tons plutôt colorés. Comprenant que se chambre serait sûrement en haut il grimpa à nouveau, jusqu'au deuxième étage, et resta sans voix.

En réalité, cette pièce qui allait être sa chambre se trouvait sous les combles. Il y avait quelques velux pour laisser passer la lumière et éventuellement aérer, et la pièce était donc un peu sombre, mais ce n'était pas important, car tout d'abord les lieux étaient grands : un lit de deux places était collé à un mur, tandis qu'à l'autre bout, Eren découvrit une salle d'eau, caché derrière un mur formant un angle. Le reste était entassé de toutes sortes d'objets qui avaient dû appartenir aux anciens propriétaires qui avaient tout abandonné là : il y avait de vieilles malles et vêtements, des objets provenant d'il y a des dizaines d'années auparavant, quelques toiles de peinture et pleins d'autres choses encore. Étonnamment le tout n'était pas recouvert de poussière comme on aurait pu s'y attendre : même s'il y en avait un peu, le plus gros du ménage semblait avoir été fait avant qu'ils ne viennent.

Dans tous les cas, toutes ces choses, présentes dans sa chambre lui plaisaient, bien que l'on puisse trouver cela un peu effrayant au début. Le temps qu'il allait passer à fouiller dans tout ce fatras ! Il s'en réjouissait déjà à l'avance. Il était également étonné que les anciens propriétaires aient laissé le lit, surtout qu'il était plutôt confortable, même plus que le sien apporté en camion, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et puis pour une fois qu'il en aurait un avec deux places !

Lâchant un soupir plutôt content, Eren pensa un instant qu'il y aurait peut-être des bestioles qui trainent et qu'il devrait très vite faire le ménage de fond en comble. A croire que Levi était en train de lui déteindre dessus…

* * *

Le mercredi suivant, Eren avait décidé d'aller finalement voir Levi, puisque la veille ce dernier lui avait avoué ne pas travailler.

Les trois derniers jours avaient été mouvementés pour le lycéen. Le dimanche, il avait aidé sa mère à placer tous leurs meubles et faire un minimum de ménage ainsi que des courses à la supérette du coin qui était ouverte même le dernier jour de la semaine, et le lundi et le mardi avaient été consacrés au nettoyage de sa chambre. Finalement, il avait commencé à déblayer et fouiller avec joie dans les monceaux d'objets entassés dans ce grenier mais n'avait pas du tout eut le temps de tout découvrir : même si au moins il avait quasiment tout nettoyé du reste de la pièce.

Bref, après avoir prévenu sa mère, il était parti chez l'adulte et s'était rapidement présenté à sa porte, puisqu'ils devaient habiter à vingt minutes à présent, pas plus. Eren faisait tout de même attention à ne pas se faire remarquer, comme l'avait demandé sa mère, au cas-où l'autre les auraient suivis d'une quelconque manière.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de Levi, celui-ci lui cria d'entrer depuis son salon, ayant laissé la porte ouverte pour le laisser entrer, sachant qu'il aurait la flemme de se lever. Eren se glissa donc à l'intérieur et ferma à clé derrière lui, posant ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de rejoindre Levi. Ce dernier avait, semblait-il, tout de même travaillé le matin car il portait encore un costume un peu froissé. Le lycéen s'assit à ses côtés, s'étirant par la même occasion.

\- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi morveux, railla le plus vieux.

Eren lui tira légèrement la langue, faisant grogner Levi qui lui retourna un regard qu'il voulait mauvais, mais qui n'ébranla pas davantage le lycéen.

\- Tu as eu le temps d'écrire, ces derniers jours ? continua l'adulte.

Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine et demie, durant laquelle ils avaient à peine eu le temps de discuter.

Eren secoua la tête, expliquant qu'il avait été très pris par les rapides démarches de déménagement, sans avoir eu le temps de faire grand-chose d'autre, et il ajouta avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il avait nettoyé en grande partie sa chambre, parlant des quelques trouvailles qu'il y avait faites, vu le monceau de vieux objets entassés.

Levi quant à lui écoutait le plus jeune parler de tout ça avec enthousiasme, se retenant de lui demander la raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisi de déménager aussi vite. Car pour lui, ça ressemblait en tous points à une fuite…

\- Tu as mangé chez toi, avant de venir ? questionna l'adulte, se demandant s'il allait encore devoir faire manger pour le plus jeune, n'ayant pas que ça à foutre.

\- Oui ! Et sinon, je me demandais…

L'adulte haussa un sourcil, tournant la tête en direction du plus jeune, voyant qu'il semblait hésiter à lui demander quelque chose. Encore.

\- Quoi ? grommela le plus vieux.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai plus de livres à lire, et ça ne sert à rien de m'inscrire à la bibliothèque de cette ville puisque dans deux—

Eren se tut brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il était à deux doigts de faire une connerie. En effet, il n'avait pas avoué à l'adulte qu'il restait ici pour environ deux mois, tout simplement car ce dernier avait déjà agi un peu étrangement au téléphone quand il lui avait avoué déménager sans préciser où, alors il avait un peu peur de sa réaction s'il venait vraiment à le lui dire, en face qui plus est.

En tout cas, Levi venait de se tourner vers lui, l'observant les sourcils froncés, un air soupçonneux glissé sur le visage, forçant le plus jeune à rattraper un peu précipitamment :

\- …Parce que leur bibliothèque n'a pas l'air super fournie, de ce que j'ai pu voir. Donc je me demandais si on pouvait aller en librairie que je m'achète quelques livres à lire ?

Levi se détendit un peu, et lâcha un soupir.

\- Tu as besoin de moi pour ça, peut-être ? Va les acheter tout seul tes bouquins, gamin.

Eren fronça le nez, mécontent. S'il le lui demandait, c'était bien pour qu'il vienne avec lui. Il s'était bien décidé à l'aider : à quoi, il ne savait pas vraiment, par contre. Sortir un peu ? Oui, car il restait enfermé quand il ne travaillait pas.

\- Et puis, si c'est pour tomber sur Hanji une fois en ville, non merci.

\- Elle t'a reparlé de cette histoire de…surhommes ?

\- Non, et il vaut mieux pour elle, grogna l'adulte. Je me méfie maintenant, elle serait capable d'attendre que je baisse ma garde pendant une simple discussion pour me planter une aiguille, cette cinglée.

Un petit rire échappa au lycéen à ces mots, imaginant parfaitement la scène.

\- Il y a peu de chance qu'on tombe sur elle, tout de même.

Levi fixa le plus jeune, qui semblait attendre une autre réponse que celle qu'il lui avait déjà donnée. Il avait les poings sur les genoux, et ses yeux…putain, comment était-il résister à ça, sérieusement ?!

\- C'est d'accord, soupira-t-il finalement, vaincu. Laisse-moi au moins mettre autre chose, gamin.

Eren acquiesça avec enthousiasme, restant à sa place tandis que le plus vieux se levait tout en affichant un air las, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. En parlant de cette dernière, le brun ne l'avait toujours pas vue, et cela l'intriguait, car il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas aussi simple et moderne que l'était le reste de la maison, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à faire une telle supposition.

Entretemps, il décida de se lever pour retourner dans l'entrée et mettre sa veste, jetant en même temps un coup d'œil au ciel qui était bleu, avec quelques nuages, bref il ne lui semblait pas qu'il allait se mettre à pleuvoir. Levi revint rapidement et commença en avançant vers l'entrée à son tour

\- Eh morveux, je te préviens juste que c'est toi qui les paye, tes bouqu—quoi ?

Il venait de se figer non loin d'Eren, en voyant que celui-ci le détaillait d'un air presque incrédule, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

Pour le lycéen, la tenue de l'adulte venait de le faire planter, lui assurant en même temps qu'il avait sûrement raison concernant la chambre, vu le style totalement différent qu'arborait maintenant Levi. En effet, ce dernier avait troqué son costume qu'il portait au travail pour un treillis militaire qui lui allait à merveille selon le plus jeune, ainsi que des boots. En haut, il aurait pu paraître davantage distingué si la veste qu'il portait par-dessus son t-shirt n'était pas pleine de chaines en tout genre.

Eren écarquilla les yeux à cette vue, le détaillant de haut en bas s'en même s'en rendre compte. Il ne l'avait jamais vu habillé de la sorte, et ça faisait une drôle d'impression : on aurait dit un quelconque punk ou anarchiste sur le retour. Cette pensée fit sourire le brun, qui retint à grande peine un compliment, puisqu'il ne savait pas comment le prendrait l'adulte, et lâcha seulement au bout de quelques instants :

\- Ça change de d'habitude.

Levi fronça les sourcils, le fixant dans les yeux comme s'il tentait de l'intimider, demandant :

\- T'aime pas ?

Intérieurement, le plus vieux grogna, se demandant en quoi le fait que le morveux aime ou pas lui importe de cette manière mais malgré tout, il attendait quand même la réponse de ce dernier.

\- Hein, si si ! répondit d'ailleurs précipitamment le plus jeune, ajoutant ensuite à voix basse : c'est parfait.

L'adulte haussa à nouveau un sourcil, peu sûr d'avoir entendu les derniers mots, tentant de déchiffrer le regard bleu verdoyant plongé dans le sien. Lentement, il approcha d'Eren, qui par réflexe recula un peu, mais pas assez vite, jusqu'à ce que l'adulte se retrouve planté devant lui, un peu trop proche peut-être.

\- On y va ? souffla ce dernier.

Eren acquiesça vivement, retenant son souffle en remarquant la soudaine proximité de Levi, à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il pouvait d'ailleurs avoir une pleine vue sur ses yeux d'acier orageux, remarquant alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Son regard s'écarquilla légèrement tandis que Levi n'avait pas bougé, sursautant peut-être un peu lorsque le lycéen se permit de poser les doigts juste sous ses yeux, faisant remarquer ave un émerveillement manifeste :

\- Tu as des touches de bleu dans les yeux !

Levi retint son souffle à son tour, surpris que le plus jeune ait remarqué quelque chose que lui n'avait seulement jamais vu –en même temps ce n'est pas comme s'il s'approchait à quelques millimètres d'un miroir pour observer les reflets de son regard, il n'était pas dingue—laissant ce dernier observer sa trouvaille, car on aurait dit qu'il venait de déterrer des saphirs. Le temps s'était suspendu et, Eren ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte mais, ils étaient vraiment proches et si lui ne le voyait pas, Levi au contraire ne sentait que ça, où plutôt le fait que de leur proximité, il pouvait aisément ressentir le souffle du plus jeune qui, à cause de sa taille légèrement plus grande—foutu merdeux—tombait directement sur ses lèvres.

Légèrement troublé, Levi se dégagea, reculant un peu, sous l'incompréhension du plus jeune, avant que ce dernier n'entrouvre un peu plus les yeux, remarquant que ses agissements pouvaient passer pour particulièrement soupçonneux, et sentit ses oreilles l'échauffer méchamment. Voyant sa gêne, l'adulte retint un sourire moqueur ainsi qu'une pique bien sentie et se contenta de proposer pour la seconde fois :

\- On y va alors ?

Eren acquiesça avec difficulté, se retournant pour sortir et surtout, lâcher un soupir de décompression tandis qu'il avait le dos tourné.

* * *

Eren cherchait des yeux Levi, qui avait décidé d'aller voir autre chose pendant que lui se choisissait des livres. Au lieu de se rendre juste dans une librairie ils avaient préféré un magasin qui vendait également tout ce qui concernait l'informatique et autres choses en tout genre. Il avait gardé seulement trois livres sur la dizaine qu'il aurait bien voulu acheter, mais il faut dire qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or non plus.

Il trouva enfin l'adulte, devant le rayon qui affichait un nombre impressionnant de CDs. Cela arracha un sourire au lycéen, lui rappelant en même temps qu'il devait lui rendre celui qu'il lui avait prêté il y avait deux semaines et demie, qu'il avait enfin eu le temps d'écouter en même temps qu'il nettoyait sa chambre de fond en comble.

Un autre sourire lui échappa lorsqu'en approchant, il remarqua que Levi faisait vraiment décalé comparé aux autres clients du magasin, habillé de façon simple, un peu comme lui, maintenant qu'il y pensait. L'adulte dégageait une aura intimidante mais néanmoins classe qui lui allait bien, malgré sa tenue de voyou. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant de le voir porter ceci alors qu'il avait plus de trente ans. Une fois arrivé à ses côtés, Eren capta son attention en secouant sa main devant ses yeux gris, puisqu'il écoutait actuellement un CD. Il retira le casque en remarquant le plus jeune et attrapa la boîte de ce qu'il écoutait.

\- Je prends ça.

Eren acquiesça et ils décidèrent de faire un dernier tour avant de se rendre à la caisse.

\- Eh Levi, regarde ça ! s'exclama soudain le brun, ayant remarqué avec joie qu'ils vendaient le dernier jeu vidéo d'une franchise qu'il adorait. Il se précipita sur le présentoir, l'air émerveillé, avant de se rendre compte que l'adulte ne l'avait pas suivit. Se retournant, il remarqua que ce dernier était à quelques mètres de là, de dos, semblant discuter avec quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas à cause d'un présentoir. Intrigué, le jeune homme retourna auprès de lui, se glissant sur la droite de Levi pour se planter à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était et avoir l'occasion de voir l'inconnu, mais se figea si brusquement qu'il faillit en faire tomber ses livres.

Ses yeux venaient de s'écarquiller comme jamais, à présent posés sur le nouveau venu, qui regardait Levi un instant avant, avant de se poser sur lui. Aussitôt, Eren sentit son sang se glacer et sans même s'en rendre compte, il attrapa le poignet de Levi de sa main libre, comme s'il souhaitait avoir une accroche pour se remettre du choc ou alors, leur faire faire demi-tour à tous les deux.

Le brun faisait en sorte de rester de marbre, et le silence s'étira, sous les yeux de Levi qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'agissement du lycéen à ses côtés. Finalement, il prit les devants de la conversation et s'exclama d'un ton dur en fixant son interlocuteur :

\- Erwin, je te présente—

\- Maxime. Je m'appelle Maxime, coupa brusquement Eren en levant les yeux vers Levi, l'air presque suppliant.

Ce dernier n'en laissa rien paraître mais son cerveau se mit à tourner à vive allure. Pourquoi le lycéen avait décidé de cacher son identité au blond ? Le connaissait-il ?

Ce dernier ne sembla d'ailleurs pas faire attention à l'étrange tension dans les yeux des deux bruns et s'exclama à la place :

\- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, Maxime…

\- Vous devez faire erreur, désolé, fit Eren avec raideur, tentant de gommer l'animosité dans sa voix alors qu'intérieurement, une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête « On est dans la merde ».

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua le grand blond en se tournant à nouveau vers le plus petit d'entre eux, je ne pensais pas avoir l'occasion de te recroiser un jour, Levi.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur le CD que tenait ce dernier et continua :

\- Toujours autant accro à la musique ?

Eren les regardait tour à tour, effaré. Comment se faisait-il que Levi connaisse Erwin ? C'était quoi, toute cette vaste connerie ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? répliqua Levi avec un ton dur, voir même glacial.

\- Je me baladais dans le coin. Tu sais…pour affaires.

Un sifflement particulièrement dédaigneux échappa à l'adulte qui fixa l'autre en face de lui, tandis que ce dernier continuait avec un petit sourire moqueur :

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne serais pas intéressé ? Je suis sur un truc en ce moment, énorme. De quoi être tranquille pour quelques années.

La bouche d'Eren s'entrouvrit, tandis qu'intérieurement, l'idée commençait à faire son chemin jusqu'au cerveau. Levi. Il était dans le coup aussi. Lâchant le poignet de ce dernier, il recula un peu, attirant le regard du plus vieux qui lâcha :

\- Eh gamin…un problème ?

\- Non…mentit ce dernier, figé sur place.

Eren n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était forcément un cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication…si ces deux-là se connaissaient, c'était pour une seule raison, et il la connaissait parfaitement. Connerie, connerie. Putain de merde.

\- Je te signale que j'ai arrêté de tremper dans tes coups foireux, Erwin, continua Levi en se tournant vers le plus grand.

Le blond prit un air faussement offusqué, et souffla finalement :

\- Bah, tu sais comment me joindre, si jamais…

\- Ouais, c'est ça, cracha son interlocuteur.

Erwin lui jeta un dernier regard amusé, avant de tourner les talons en direction de la sortie, laissant les deux bruns plantés au milieu du passage. Ces deux-là restèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre brusquement, cherchant des explications. D'une même voix, la question fusa des deux côtés :

\- Pourquoi tu connais Erwin ?

Ils se turent tous les deux, surpris, se dévisageant. Eren ne disait rien, mais il avait soudainement moins confiance en celui en face de lui.

\- Alors toi aussi, t'as fait ce genre de trucs, hein ? cracha-t-il presque.

Furieux, Levi l'attrapa brusquement par le col, leur faisant lâcher leurs achats qui tombèrent au sol, attirant d'ailleurs les regards des clients aux alentours, mais l'adulte s'en foutait complètement.

\- Dis-donc morveux, c'est moi où tu es en train de me juger ?! Je te conseille de pas ouvrir ta belle petite gueule si tu ne sais rien, c'est clair ?!

Le choc du « belle petite gueule » passé, la colère d'Eren, loin de se stopper, agrippa à son tour la main de Levi posée sur le haut de son sweet, le soulevant presque de terre malgré leur différence de taille.

\- Ah oui ? Tu vas me dire que vous avez seulement été à l'école ensembles, aussi ? ricana le lycéen d'un ton amer, laissant ses prunelles prendre une teinte noire que Levi s'était pourtant juré de plus faire réapparaître dans ses yeux.

Ce dernier approcha dangereusement son visage du plus jeune, menaçant.

\- Tu veux savoir ? Dans ce cas, on rentre, et si ça te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à te tirer.

Il relâcha brusquement Eren, le poussant de lui par la même occasion, attendant de voir la réaction de ce dernier mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard de nuit, avant de le suivre sans laisser filtrer le moindre mot de sa bouche, se réservant pour après. Abandonnant leurs achats dans le magasin, ils retournèrent à pied jusqu'à l'appartement de Levi, bien décidés à savoir ce que tout cela signifiait.

Une fois arrivés, l'adulte ouvrit la porte avec fracas, laissant le plus jeune passer avant de refermer comme il en avait l'habitude, mais à peine était-il retourné qu'Eren passait à l'action, le poussant violemment contre la porte pour l'y coincer. Ce geste rendit furieux Levi qui lui jeta un regard glacé, à deux doigts de l'étrangler. De plus, agacé d'être coincé de la sorte, il réussit sans mal à coller à son tour Eren contre le mur, bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce dernier s'échapper.

\- Eh ouais, j'ai trempé dans du trafic de drogue, y'a quelques années, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, persiffla-t-il, le visage dangereusement proche de celui du lycéen dont la respiration s'était brusquement coupée.

Ce dernier comprenait mieux maintenant la réaction du plus vieux en voyant la seringue d'Hanji, l'autre jour : cela lui avait fait penser à tout cela.

La main droite de l'adulte, posée au-dessus d'Eren, lui coupant toute retraite, descendit jusqu'au visage de ce dernier, qu'il releva avec brusquerie.

\- Et toi alors, d'où tu le connais ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà acheté ses merdes qui te bousillent…continua Levi, glissant sa main jusqu'au cou du plus jeune, qui y resta logée.

Eren n'osait même plus respirer, ni même esquisser la moindre parole, mais souhaitant néanmoins se défendre, il articula avec difficulté :

\- Ça va pas…je ne vais pas me déglinguer la gueule avec ces conneries immondes… !

Intérieurement, Levi se sentit soulagé de voir que le gamin n'avait jamais touché à la drogue, et il pouvait voir dans le regard de ce dernier qu'il disait la vérité. Même s'il ne savait toujours pas comment Eren connaissait Erwin.

Gardant la main glissée sur le cou du plus jeune, Levi attendit, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir lui en dire plus, alors il asséna finalement :

\- Si tu ne me dis pas comment tu le connais, je te jure que tu ne ressors pas d'ici.

Eren le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne semblant pas le prendre au mot, agaçant le plus vieux. Ce dernier posa son autre main de l'autre côté, tenant ainsi le cou du plus jeune dans ses paumes, dangereusement proche de lui.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que je devienne sérieux, morveux, menaça-t-il.

Eren lâcha un soupir las et par réflexe, s'agrippa à la veste de l'adulte, comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de tomber, avant de poser la tête contre ce dernier qui surpris, se figea.

\- C'est à cause de mon père.

Ah, il y avait donc un lien avec ce dernier ! Levi attendit patiemment, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne décide de lui en dire plus, ce qui en tarda pas :

\- Il y a des années, mon père aussi a travaillé dans du trafic de drogue, avec Erwin, comme toi. Ma mère et lui n'avaient pas un sou à l'époque, et c'était le seul boulot qu'il avait réussi à avoir, mais ce qu'il gagnait n'était pas assez, donc il a commencé à mentir aux clients en leur apportant la drogue, en augmentant le prix sans en parler à Erwin, pour garder le surplus et pouvoir me nourrir, moi et ma mère. Sauf que bien évidemment, ça s'est vite su, car les clients se plaignaient des hausses de prix alors qu'il n'en avait pas eues. Erwin s'est bien vite dépêché d'envoyer quelqu'un réclamer de l'argent à mon père : sauf que ce quelqu'un a été un peu trop violent et qu'il l'a tué en réclamant le fric.

Levi, qui avait suivi l'histoire avec attention, se sentit soudain geler de l'intérieur. D'une voix qu'il espéra sans émotions, il demanda au lycéen :

\- Comment s'appelait ton père ?

\- Grisha Jäger.

Sur le coup, Levi se figea, sous le choc. C'était une blague. Pas possible. Le monde n'était quand même pas si petit que ça ?!

Le quelqu'un qui avait poursuivi le père d'Eren en suivant les ordres d'Erwin, ce n'était nul d'autre que lui. Putain de merde, c'est lui qui avait tué le père du gosse en ce moment-même désespérément accroché à lui. Si Dieu existait, une chose est sûre, il venait de lui faire son plus beau doigt.

Il resta muet de stupeur, et heureusement qu'Eren n'avait pas le regard plongé dans le sien, car il aurait certainement deviné ce qui tourmentait actuellement le plus vieux. Ce dernier raffermit la prise sur le cou du lycéen, comme si par le moindre de ses gestes, il pouvait s'excuser : car ce jour-là, cela n'avait été qu'un accident, rien d'autre. Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire !

\- Et donc, depuis ce jour, Erwin recherche ma mère pour récupérer tout l'argent qu'il a perdu…

\- C'est pour ça que tu as donné une autre identité, comprit alors Levi. Il ne t'a jamais vu, mais il connait ton prénom. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle vous avez déménagé si vite, hein ? Il a trouvé ta mère.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça…

Le silence se fit alors, Levi acceptant avec difficulté les évènements. Qui aurait cru que, depuis le début, le destin d'Eren et le sien étaient liés, avant même cette histoire d'hologramme ? C'était complètement fou. Et merde, sur tous les pères trafiquants de drogue, il avait fallu qu'il tue celui du gamin, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à rapporter de l'argent pour nourrir ce dernier. Quel genre de monstre était-il ?!

Remarquant qu'Eren tremblait légèrement, il laissa ses mains quitter son cou pour les refermer sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais le plus jeune lui aurait demandé pourquoi : et il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, c'était impossible.

\- En attendant…tu ne sors pas d'ici.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? rigola faiblement le plus jeune. Tu veux me séquestrer ?

\- Mais non, crétin ! C'est juste qu'il nous a peut-être suivis et…enfin, il se pourrait qu'il te suive juste comme ça et…

Levi cherchait ses mots, et Eren remarquait bien que ce dernier ne semblait pas tout lui dire, ce qui l'intriguait davantage encore. L'adulte lâcha donc un soupir et avoua véritablement :

\- Erwin a toujours cherché à manipuler les gens en se servant de leurs proches et…

\- Parce qu'on est proches ? le coupa Eren en relevant la tête pour coller son front au sien, croisant leurs regards par la même occasion.

L'adulte coupa son souffle une énième fois, soufflé du regard du plus jeune. Cette fois-ci, il était plus vert que bleu—couleur de l'espérance—et malgré le temps gris et la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber, comme pour s'accorder à la nouvelle terrible qui venait de tomber sur l'adulte, rendant l'appartement gris, les prunelles du plus jeunes brillaient comme des perles. Il les observa encore longtemps, avant de se laisser aller tout contre Eren, déposant sa tête dans le creux du cou de ce dernier, lâchant un soupir.

\- Ouais, peut-être bien, répondit-il finalement, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

Après tout, les gestes parlaient bien plus facilement à sa place, non ?

Eren quant à lui ne bougeait pas davantage, appréciant la présence rassurante de l'adulte, ôtant un peu de la pression tassée sur ses épaules depuis qu'ils étaient tombés sur Erwin. Il avait beau tenir Levi contre lui comme s'il le protégeait de l'extérieur, c'était bien lui qui était rassuré par ce contact et comme en sécurité. Il lâcha un soupir à son tour, inclinant légèrement la tête pour la coller à celle de l'adulte qui ne bougea pas pour autant, appréciant ce nouveau contact avec bonheur.

Depuis le début, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il était proche d'Eren sur beaucoup de points, mais en même temps qu'un monde entier les séparait : pourtant, en cet instant, cet effet avait disparu, et il ne se rappelait même plus la dernière où il avait été si proche de quelqu'un, jusqu'à sentir le cœur du brun, ce qui était plus que troublant, mais pas désagréable.

\- T'es bizarre, gamin, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien sur l'instant, se contentant de sursauter légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de l'adulte se répandre dans son cou, déclenchant un frisson bien involontaire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement, amusé.

\- Parce que tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici alors que tu aurais pu partir et ne pas chercher à savoir quel genre de conneries j'avais foutu avec Erwin.

Eren resta de nouveau silencieux un instant, réfléchissant. C'était vrai après tout, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Cela aurait été une solution de facilité de ne plus chercher à voir Levi, quoique à y penser, il aurait peut-être eut plus mal qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Je crois que…je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser que tu étais un méchant, dans l'histoire, avoua finalement le brun.

Cette phrase eut le don de faire se figer Levi, qui se sentit brusquement coupable. Bien sûr que si, il était un méchant, dans tout ça. Voir un monstre, mais il n'allait certainement pas extrapoler à voix haute sur le sujet, surtout en cet instant, dans les bras d'Eren. Et putain, il avait tué son père, merde.

Cette pensée le fit finalement se détacher, amer, cachant bien mal le mal-être qui lui secouait le creux de l'estomac. Néanmoins, hors de question qu'Eren le voit ainsi, alors il reprit son maque froid habituel, ne laissant rien paraître, même lorsque le lycéen lui fit un sourire à faire fondre la neige comme au soleil.

Il était vraiment un être abject, au final.

* * *

Eren avait appelé sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il dormait chez cet « ami » dont il lui avait déjà parlé, et Carla ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, pensant son fils en sécurité : et c'était le cas, même si c'était avec un adulte d'une trentaine d'années, ce dont elle n'était manifestement pas au courant.

Le lycéen sortait à présent de la douche, portant en guise de pyjama des vêtements trop grands pour son hôte, c'est-à-dire un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt dans lequel Levi aurait certainement nagé s'il l'avait porté. Ils avaient déjà mangé et avait hâte de dormir, parce qu'avec tous ces évènements, il était clairement crevé. Levi lui avait dit qu'il resterait ici demain pendant que lui irait bosser, et Eren se demandait bien quand l'adulte le laisserait rentrer chez lui parce que bon, il ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule sans l'avoir prévenue qu'Erwin était dans les parages, et ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il se voyait expliquer au téléphone, en fait.

Se tenant dans le canapé en compagnie de l'adulte qui portait une tenue similaire à la sienne, l'heure avançait sans qu'ils n'aient plus reparlé depuis les explications du début d'après-midi. Il se rappela alors qu'il devait lui rendre son CD, et retourna donc auprès de son sac qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée pour lui rendre ce dernier. Levi le récupéra sans un mot, remarquant qu'Eren n'avait rien à lui donner, il ne devait pas avoir eu le temps de chercher un CD à lui prêter, vu toute cette histoire de déménagement. Réfléchissant un instant, le plus vieux proposa soudain, assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la télévision :

\- Tu veux voir ma chambre, non ?

Le brun se tourna vers son hôte, un peu surpris de la question, et du fait que ce dernier avait dû remarquer qu'il aurait bien voulu voir cette fameuse pièce. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire de plus de toute manière, il se leva, suivant Levi qui avançait déjà sur la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche, laissant passer le plus jeune qui resta surpris de ce qu'il voyait : et plutôt content, car ses suppositions étaient justes.

La chambre, même si elle restait dans des tons gris et modernes comme le reste de l'appartement, était couverte de posters de différents groupes qu'Eren ne connaissait même pas pour certains. Il y avait une chaine Hi-fi d'une taille absolument gigantesque sur un meuble, prenant une bonne partie de la place tout comme les enceintes posées dans chaque coin, mais le plus impressionnant restait une étagère qui couvrait tout un mur, entièrement remplie de CDs. Les yeux du plus jeune s'allumèrent, émerveillés. Toutes les mélodies rassemblées ici !

Il s'en approcha, regardant les tranches des boîtes avec de grands yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il connaissait, mais non, tout lui était inconnu ou presque, le réjouissant davantage encore. Il était persuadé qu'il aimerait tout ce qui devait se trouver ici !

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, se tournant vers le possesseur des lieux, se trouvant maintenant devant la chaine hi-fi.

D'abord hésitant, il alla finalement s'asseoir sur le grand lit posé au milieu de la pièce, collé au mur du fond, lui aussi couvert dans des tons de gris, et s'affala dessus, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Il adorait sa nouvelle chambre dans le grenier, mais celle de Levi était pas mal non plus. Elle lui ressemblait bien.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il reçut la boîte d'un CD en pleine face, le faisant lâcher un glapissement de surprise, alors que les premières notes d'une chanson se faisaient entendre. Eren attrapa le boîtier, ayant la surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'une chanson sur le disque que Levi venait de lancer, juste une : _Faded (restrung) d'Alan Walker_. Il fronça les sourcils : depuis quand un CD n'avait qu'une chanson ?

Il sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit Levi s'affaler à son tour sur son propre lit, contemplant le plafond d'un air étrangement songeur. Eren quant à lui se mit en tête de déchiffrer les paroles, mais cela ne fit que l'attrister, au final. La chanson parlait de quelqu'un de subitement parti, comme si cela n'avait été qu'une illusion : et le lycéen se demanda si son hôte avait déjà perdu des gens auxquels il tenait par le passé. Après tout, cela lui semblait bien ainsi, vu la manière dont il lui avait expliqué qu'Erwin s'en prenait aux proches. Se pouvait-il qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de semblable ?

Le rythme était lent et entrainant, si bien qu'il aurait pu s'endormir : s'il n'avait pas senti des larmes rouler en silence sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Surpris, ses yeux s'agrandirent, mais Levi venait déjà de le remarquer, se redressant subitement sur un coude pour porter une main à ses larmes, les cueillant du bout des doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le plus vieux, légèrement inquiet.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Eren dans un rire bref et sans joie. C'est ce foutu monde de merde qui me fait craquer.

Levi comprenait, oh oui, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que ressentait actuellement le plus jeune. Hésitant un instant, il se pencha finalement vers ce dernier, posant la tête sur sa poitrine en silence. Le lycéen retint son souffle face à ce geste, avant de se détendre et demander :

\- Pourquoi c'est à nous que ce genre de merde arrive ? Je veux dire, j'ai rien à voir avec ces histoires de trafics, moi.

Levi aurait voulu lui dire que si, bien malgré lui il se retrouvait impliqué, depuis le moment même où ils s'étaient rencontrés, puisque c'était lui qui avait mis fin aux jours de Grisha. Mais il ne l'avoua pas, se contentant de répondre :

\- Tu sais Eren, s'il y avait une réponse, ça fait un moment que je te l'aurais donnée, déjà.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, oubliant qu'ainsi allongé, Levi ne pouvait pas le voir hocher la tête, se rendant compte alors que l'adulte venait de l'appeler par son prénom, pour une fois. C'était bien la première fois qu'il trouvait ce dernier aussi beau, surtout dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère : c'était presque aussi mélodieux que la chanson qui tournait en fond, les berçant presque en même temps.

Lentement, Eren resserra ses bras sur le corps posé sur lui, ignorant le grognement blasé que jeta Levi qui se laissa néanmoins faire. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le fait d'avoir Levi ainsi dans ses bras : et il eut encore une fois l'impression que c'était lui qui cherchait désespérément du réconfort, pas l'inverse.

Mais après tout cela importait peu car au final, il finit par glisser lentement dans le sommeil, tout comme Levi, blottit contre lui, et qui était resté.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! Eh bien, ça fait beaucoup pour un chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? XD Contrairement à ce que vous pensiez, Grisha n'est pas le méchant dans l'histoire, mais bien Erwin qui vient de débarquer (si certains ont lu The Wolf side of me, vous savez déjà que je ne l'aime pas de toute manière, vous êtes prévenus ! XD) et peut-être un peu Levi aussi. Après tout, il aurait apparemment tué le père d'Eren par le passé…on se demande ce que tout cela signifie, hein ! x)

Hum donc normalement, vous devriez quand même avoir un chapitre la semaine prochaine, j'en ai déjà fait la moitié ! Sinon, je suis indécise car j'ai encore eu une autre idée de fanfic sachant que la prochaine est la post-apocalyptique…x) Lorsque j'aurais fini défaillance, je pense écrire un peu sans poster tout de suite pour prendre de l'avance x)

L'OS dont je vous avait parlé aussi, je ne l'ai pas avancé pour l'instant, j'ai préféré continuer un peu la suite de cette fanfic ! x)

Breeeef je pense avoir fait le tour (même si j'oublie toujours de vous en dire la moitié) donc à bientôt ! \o/


	6. Chapitre 6 : A propos d'adieux

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes loulous ! J'espère que tout va comme vous voulez ! x) C'est vrai que c'est la reprise pour la zone C demain, bon courage !

Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir mettre ce chapitre aujourd'hui car honnêtement je ne sais même pas où j'ai pu trouver le temps de l'écrire, tellement c'est le bordel en ce moment ! x) Donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! :D

Pas grand-chose de plus à dire, donc bonne lecture ! :)

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

Aki : Hello ! Ahah non ça va j'adore recevoir des pavés en guise de review ça fait toujours plaisir ! xD Je comprends ce que tu veux dire car c'est vrai qu'on s'est finalement totalement éloigné du sujet initial, mais tant mieux si ça te va comme ça ! x) Moi c'est rare que je saute des passages dans les fanfics, il faut vraiment que ce soit un blabla totalement inutile sinon je lis toujours tout ! xD Mais ça fait plaisir que tu ne fasses pas la même chose avec cette histoire ! x3 Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur merci beaucoup c'est adorable de ta part ! x) Eh bien si cela peut vous faire découvrir d'autres chansons je suis d'accord, même s'il faut évidemment aimer un peu les mêmes choses que moi niveau musique après ! xD Tu verras bien ce qui arrivera dans la suite en tout cas ! x)

Melli : Ahahah tu m'as vraiment faite rire je te vois bien faire une roulade tout à fait normal quoi ! XD Mais tu as raison, toute cette histoire craint, et ce n'est que le début…xD J'espère que la suite te palira tout autant !^^

Bibouchka : Coucouuu ! Ahah ce n'est pas grave je comprends parfaitement c'est déjà adorable de laisser des reviews ! x3 Et puis comme ça tu as eu droit à deux chapitres d'un coup ! :D et comme ça, tu as aussi eu directement des réponses concernant la fin du chapitre 4 alors que les autres ont attendu ! xD Mais oui, c'est bien Levi, et ça va donc être la merde ! XD Ouais mes exams sont bien passés aussi, enfin je renchaine sur d'autres ! xD En tout cas bonne lecture !^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : A propos d'adieux**

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de venir ici ? On sait jamais, on pourrait croiser Erwin…supposa Eren, jetant un regard autour de lui, légèrement sur le qui-vive.

Levi se contenta de soupirer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le plus jeune était inquiet de la sorte, puisque de toute façon il avait donné une fausse identité au blond, ce qui, en théorie, le mettait hors de danger.

Ils étaient venus ici au café après que l'adulte ait fini le boulot. Ce dernier avait quitté son appartement très tôt le matin-même, laissant Eren dans la position qu'il avait prise en s'endormant sans le vouloir dans la chambre du plus vieux, et il était revenu en fin d'après-midi pour trouver l'endroit qui n'avait pas bougé, et juste le lycéen qui écoutait ses CDs les uns après les autres : en fait, il n'avait que ça, se faire vite fait à manger ainsi que la vaisselle, et il trainait toujours en jogging. Levi avait eu pitié et avait décidé d'aller au café dont ils avaient l'habitude à présent.

Il observait à présent Eren installé en face de lui comme à chaque fois. Ce dernier avait de nouveau décidé de boire du chocolat, tandis que Levi lui, prenait du café. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le jeune homme restait un gamin sur certains points, il ne pouvait le nier. Et c'était attendrissant. De toute façon, il était difficile de ne pas trouver le brun adorable la plupart du temps : comme en ce moment même, où il tenait son mug à deux mains pour le lever jusqu'à sa bouche, et la manière dont il inclinait légèrement la tête pour boire la boisson délicieusement chaude et chocolaté, relevé d'un carré de sucre.

Levi détourna le regard en se rendant compte qu'il observait un peu trop le plus jeune et fit remarquer en fixant les passants qui défilaient devant la vitrine du café :

\- Du coup, on a rien acheté hier, à cause d'Erwin.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête, fixant le lycéen qui reposait son mug vide et ancrait par automatisme son regard dans le sien tandis qu'il acquiesçait tout en disant qu'ils pourraient y retourner samedi, puisqu'on était déjà jeudi soir. L'adulte ne répondit rien à cela, mais une autre question n'ayant aucun rapport lui vint à l'esprit. Hésitant un instant, il demanda finalement :

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes toujours comme ça, gamin ?

\- Comme ça comment ? releva Eren, surpris.

-…dans les yeux, souffla le plus vieux, détournant le regard, gêné par celui presque insoutenable du brun, trop lumineux.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la chaise du plus jeune racler légèrement et sentit une main se glisser sous son menton, l'obligeant à tourner la tête et la relever par la même occasion. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il serait déjà au sol, le nez certainement en sang après un coup porté par Levi mais voilà, il s'agissait d'Eren. Il venait de le forcer à le regarder et c'était dangereusement rapproché, se penchant par-dessus la table en ignorant les quelques regards des autres habitués du café.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont magnifiques, souffla le lycéen.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton émerveillé mais surtout, extrêmement doux, presque attendri qui déstabilisa l'adulte. Ce dernier, plongé dans le regard océan d'Eren, ne comprenait pas. C'était le gamin qui avait des yeux ensorcelants, pas lui ! Les siens étaient gris, ternes, sans intérêt et puis, toujours plissés dans un air mauvais : il ne faisait pas exprès, c'est juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à sourire—de toute façon quand il le faisait, ses yeux s'étrécissaient davantage encore, avec des minuscules plis à chaque coin—et qu'il n'y avait donc rien d'intéressant à voir.

Pourtant, Eren ne semblait pas de cet avis : il l'observait avec attention, son regard à lui brillant d'intérêt, et c'était plus que déstabilisant. Levi se rappela soudain de l'endroit où ils étaient et surtout, il sentait plus que nécessaire la main du lycéen qui soutenait toujours son visage. Un grognement lui échappa et il s'arracha au brun, tournant la tête et fit remarquer d'un ton dur :

\- Arrête ça.

\- De quoi ? demanda innocemment Eren—et le pire c'est qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas que ce qu'il faisait perturbait bien trop l'adulte.

\- De…non, laisse tomber.

Le lycéen lui lança une moue interrogative mais Levi l'ignora, replongeant dans sa tasse sans un mot, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune sans vraiment le vouloir. Et ce dernier se dit, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de rentrer chez lui ce soir, mais il était pourtant bien obligé, il devait déjà rentrer la veille, et il devait vraiment prévenir sa mère qu'Erwin était dans cette ville. Pourtant, ça non plus, il n'en avait pas envie, car il était possible que cela les fasse déménager la semaine suivante au lieu de seulement deux mois…Non, pour l'instant, il allait le cacher à Carla, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais il voulait rester avec Levi.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de finir son café et se lever, se rendant au comptoir pour payer rapidement ce qu'ils avaient consommé avant de sortir.

\- Bon, je dois rentrer, souffla le plus jeune.

\- Il faut faire un détour chez moi avant je te signale, gamin.

\- Hein, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as oublié ton sac chez moi, crétin ! fit remarquer le plus vieux en lui donnant une pichenette à l'arrière du crâne, blasé.

Eren se retint de faire remarquer qu'étant en vacances, il n'en avait pas besoin. D'ailleurs, Levi ne s'était pas posé de questions quant au fait qu'il n'avait pas été inscrit dans le lycée de Sina, mais tant mieux, après tout. De toute façon, cela lui donnait une excuse pour rester un peu plus longtemps en compagnie de l'adulte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez Levi, ce dernier ouvrit la porte, laissant le plus jeune aller chercher son sac tandis qu'il s'installait dans son canapé, ayant décidément la flemme de raccompagner Eren à pied. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de le rejoindre, semblant légèrement mal à l'aise, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Un problème ? demanda d'un air un peu agacé le plus vieux.

Le lycéen s'installa à son tour sur le canapé, à moins d'un mètre de lui, posant son sac sur le tapis, à ses pieds. Il se tritura un instant les doigts, sous le regard étrangement patient de l'adulte qui attendait qu'Eren crache le morceau. Ce dernier releva d'ailleurs finalement la tête dans sa direction et avoua :

\- Il est possible que je ne reste pas à Sina très longtemps…

Levi, soudainement intrigué, fronça les sourcils et se redressa, fixant le jeune homme sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Sina est seulement provisoire, deux mois maximum…en attendant que ma mère trouve un travail à l'autre bout du pays et qu'on déménage…comme ça, Erwin ne nous retrouvera sûrement jamais.

Sur le coup, l'adulte ne réfléchit même pas, se jetant sur le plus jeune pour l'attraper par le haut de son sweet, le tirant dangereusement vers lui :

\- Comme ça, déménager ? Dans deux mois ?! Comment ça se fait que tu ne me le dises que maintenant !

\- Quoi ? On ne s'est vus que depuis hier ! protesta le plus jeune, qui ne comprenait pas ce brusque accès de colère.

\- Eh bien tu aurais dû me prévenir hier ! lâcha Levi en lui jetant un regard noir, en toute mauvaise foi.

\- De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire ! répliqua Eren, détestant le fait d'être accusé de la sorte, alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait de mal.

Levi savait que ce dernier avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir de la sorte. Deux mois, c'était trop court ! Trop court pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il en avait assez, tout était si confus en cet instant ! C'était juste que, qui allait le distraire quand Eren serait parti ? Depuis qu'il connaissait le lycéen, ses journées étaient bien moins ennuyeuses, et il attendait presque chaque nouveau jour avec impatience. Il avait cru qu'en acceptant que le lycéen le fréquente, cela aiderait ce dernier qui se sentait mal depuis la mort de l'hologramme mais…n'étais-ce pas plutôt lui qui avait tant besoin de sa présence, finalement ?

Se rendant compte de cette vérité plus que criante, pris d'un brusque élan d'affection, chose qui n'arrivait absolument jamais, Levi tira davantage le lycéen vers lui, le faisant tomber sur son torse avant de le serrer brusquement dans ses bras. Le brun lâcha un glapissement de surprise, gêné et ne comprenant le geste si soudain de l'adulte mais finit par se détendre en voyant que ce dernier ne faisait rien de plus que le serrer contre lui. S'il en avait tellement besoin en cet instant, alors Eren le laisserait faire.

Levi venait de baisser la tête, glissant son nez dans le cou du plus jeune, qui commençait déjà à avoir mal au dos dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un grognement lui échappa et l'adulte sembla comprendre car il se plaça mieux, de façon à ce que le plus jeune se retrouve totalement allongé sur lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un coussin. Lâchant un soupir, il posa doucement sa tête contre celle du plus vieux, écoutant la respiration calme de ce dernier. Eren savait que leurs gestes étaient plus qu'étranges—enfin il n'avait aucune honte à mettre ça sur le dos de Levi qui l'avait attiré contre lui—mais cela lui importait peu, car il se sentait bien, comme il ne l'avait sûrement jamais été, accélérant peut-être un peu les battements de son cœur sans le vouloir.

Levi quant à lui le serrait dans un geste presque désespéré, comme pour l'empêcher de partir : c'était vain, mais il parvenait au moins à faire passer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune déménage et qu'il se retrouve de nouveau dans son appartement sans entendre la voix d'Eren résonner certains jours entre les murs.

En parlant de cette dernière, elle commençait à s'élever, faiblement, faisant aussitôt retenir son souffle au plus vieux.

 _\- « When I am gone I hope that you'll stay, keep me close in memory…»_

\- Until the End de Quietdrive ? devina immédiatement Levi, plongeant son regard acier dans le sien.

Eren acquiesça légèrement, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque le plus vieux ajouta :

\- Elle est un peu violente, non ?

\- Je préfère la version acoustique, elle est plus douce, avoua le plus jeune.

Le lycéen continua de chanter, tandis que l'adulte écoutait les paroles qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Ces dernières avaient toujours été belles, empreintes d'amour mais chantées par Eren, elles lui semblaient soudain comme les plus beaux mots du monde. Il hésitait entre fermer les yeux et se laisser porter par le son enchanteur qui s'échappait des lèvres du plus jeune, ou au contraire continuer à s'accrocher à ses prunelles océan : et c'était définitivement bien plus agréable encore.

Baissant un peu les yeux, il remarqua la gorge d'Eren qui vibrait légèrement pour chanter. Il fixa cela d'un air fasciné, incapable d'en détourner les yeux et comme par réflexe il approcha une main, lentement mais sûrement, avant de poser le bout de ces doigts sur la peau légèrement bronzée qui s'offrait à son regard. Il sentit le lycéen faire une pause en sentant ce qu'il venait de faire, avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Un léger soupir de bien-être échappa à l'adulte, apaisé par la voix qui chantait et sentait juste sous ses doigts, lui faisant oublier momentanément le fait qu'Eren ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans cette ville, et que cela le gênait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord.

\- « _I'm lost in your eyes, I'm stranded at sea…_ _You know you're everything to me…»_

Levi se figea à l'entente de la dernière phrase, quittant à regret du regard la peau parfaite du plus jeune pour remonter jusqu'à ses yeux, qui le dévisageaient avec attention, comme si Eren guettait sa réaction. Levi quant à lui, se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier en réalité, car cela ressemblait en tous points à une déclaration : mais il se faisait des idées, après tout le lycéen ne faisait que répéter les paroles, rien de plus. Pourtant, en cet instant, il était…ah, il n'aurait même pas pu le décrire si on le lui avait demandé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que, rien qu'en cet instant, la seule chose qui comptait était l'océan de verdure qui s'étalait dans les prunelles du lycéen, et qui brillaient assez fort pour le guider même dans la plus noire de toutes les nuits.

C'est lorsqu'inconsciemment, il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Il s'était remonté légèrement jusqu'au visage d'Eren et avait posé ses mains sur chacune de ses joues, piégeant son regard dans le sien gris glace, avant de s'avancer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte tandis que leurs souffles se mélangeaient et…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, au juste. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il le savait : pourtant, c'était terriblement tentant, surtout en ce moment, où les lèvres tentatrices du plus jeunes n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes—par sa propre faute—distance si courte qu'il pouvait franchir avec aisance s'il le souhaitait. Mais il était quelqu'un de raisonnable, du moins, certaines fois : alors Levi profita juste du fait qu'ils soient si proches pour glisser ses mains jusqu'en dans son cou, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, avant de se relever à regret, reprenant son air las et blasé habituel en faisant remarquer au gamin tandis qu'il se levait :

\- Ta mère va vraiment finir par s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas, morveux.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée pour attendre Eren, sachant très bien qu'il ne se sentait pas de le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il avait failli se produire—ce que lui avait eu envie de faire. Mais lorsque le lycéen le rejoignit juste après, les rougeurs de ce dernier ne lui échappèrent pas, pas plus que ses lèves, sur lequel son regard dévia presque instantanément. L'envie de les lécher, les mordiller pour enfin les embrasser se fit plus pressante encore et il dut détourner brusquement les yeux et le laisser s'en aller sans trop échanger de paroles, de peur de déraper alors qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela.

Eren quant à lui ne comprit pas les agissements plus qu'étranges de l'adulte ce soir-là : néanmoins, il rentra enfin chez lui, le sac qu'il était à la base venu chercher, posé sur son dos.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren arriva enfin chez lui près de vingt minutes plus tard, il trouva sa mère Carla affalée sur le canapé après sa journée de travail, regardant la télévision sans vraiment la voir, l'air fatigué des derniers évènements. Posant son sac dans un coin, il la rejoignit, s'asseyant dans l'autre angle du canapé, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il devait la prévenir qu'il avait vu Erwin : néanmoins, s'il faisait cela, il savait ce qui surviendrait ensuite : un branlebas de combat, et en l'espace de quelques jours ils auraient de nouveau déménagé, bien plus loin cette fois, et sa mère ne se poserait pas la question de son travail cette fois. Hors, déménager, c'était tout sauf ce qu'il souhaitait : il avait déjà été obligé de s'éloigner de Mikasa et Armin, avec qui il échangeait tout de même par SMS : mais il ne voulait pas à avoir à faire la même chose avec Levi : rien que d'y penser, une boule se formait même au creux de son estomac, le laissant perplexe. Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme et posa sa main dans le creux de sa paume, jetant un regard à l'écran en face de lui.

\- Alors chéri, ça a été chez ton ami ?

Le lycéen tourna la tête vers Carla, qui l'avait observé s'installa, et lui adressa un grand sourire :

\- Oui bien sûr, aucun souci.

Il mentait, et il le savait bien : évidemment qu'il y en avait un gros, de problème mais…comment aurait-il pu lui avouer la présence du blond, sans oublier le fait que lui ne voulait en aucun cas s'éloigner de Sina ? Quant à Levi eh bien…il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce qui avait failli se produire tout à l'heure l'avait déstabilisé : si, comme il le pensait bien, l'adulte avait manqué de l'embrasser. A la base, il savait que ce dernier l'avait traîné dans le café pour lui remonter le moral après la mort du Levi hologramme mais maintenant, ils étaient loin de cela : et Eren se savait irrémédiablement attaché au véritable Levi, à présent. Et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi mais ça, il allait devoir le vérifier : et il savait exactement comment, bien que la simple idée le stresse atrocement.

Lâchant un nouveau soupir, il sursauta légèrement lorsque sa mère supposa, brisant le silence :

\- Dis-moi Eren, ton ami ne serait pas plutôt une amie ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, la dévisageant sans comprendre avant d'écarquiller les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Finalement, il secoua la tête avec véhémence pour démentir ses propos et s'exclama :

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien…tu as l'air pas mal préoccupé depuis quelques temps…mais on dirait que ça va mieux, aussi. Alors je me demandais si quelqu'un était responsable de ça, supposa sa mère avec un sourire attendrissant.

Le lycéen ne répondit rien mais détourna la tête, gêné, sachant qu'elle avait totalement raison. Depuis qu'il connaissait Levi, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Déjà avec son hologramme : ce dernier l'avait décollé de devant son écran d'ordinateur, l'avait fait lire, et puis c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait rencontré l'adulte en chair et en os.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Eren se contenta de se lever, saluant sa mère qui le regarda partir avec un sourire, sachant qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir raison : et ça lui faisait plaisir de voir son fils avec un sourire pareil lorsqu'il était rentré il y avait à peine un quart d'heure.

* * *

Levi regarda le petit appartement d'un œil critique, soupirant légèrement. On était samedi et exceptionnellement, il ne travaillait pas, donc Eren avait souhaité qu'il vienne chez lui pendant que sa mère travaillait, car il se voyait mal lui expliquer la présence d'un adulte de trente-quatre ans chez eux pour ensuite avouer que c'était le fameux ami chez lequel il avait passé la nuit la dernière fois. L'endroit ne payait pas de mine, tout en hauteur, mais le lycéen lui avait déjà parlé de sa chambre qu'il avait tout de suite adorée, alors c'est que l'intérieur devait quand même valoir un minimum le coup.

Une fois posté devant la porte d'entrée, il frappa. Eren ne fut pas long à arriver : il ouvrit la porte en le saluant avec enthousiasme, un sourire aux lèvres qui attira immédiatement le regard de l'adulte, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait failli se produire jeudi.

Le plus jeune le laissa entrer et observer les lieux, tout d'abord la cuisine et le petit salon qui ne payaient pas de mine, avec Matthew, le chat qu'Eren l'avait supplié de garder pendant un temps, roulé en boule dans un coin. Il grimpa ensuite à l'étage sans demander avis à son hôte. Le premier étage n'était pas beaucoup mieux, quoique légèrement plus coloré. Avisant un escalier, il s'apprêtait à monter lorsque la voix du lycéen s'exclama dans son dos :

\- Eh attends !

Levi se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec Eren qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de faire comme chez toi chez les gens alors que tu n'y es jamais allé ? s'amusa son cadet.

Levi aurait voulu lâcher un ricanement sarcastique, sachant qu'il n'allait jamais chez personne : ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, à vrai dire. A la place, il se contenta d'ignorer le plus jeune, montant au dernier étage où devait se trouver la chambre de ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il comprit pourquoi Eren y semblait si attaché : elle était grande, et dans tous les coins s'entassaient des objets venus de l'ancien temps : ça conférait à cette pièce un côté hors du temps, presque magique comme si une porte pouvait s'ouvrir sur un ailleurs : c'était beau, indéniablement. Il s'assit sur le lit du plus jeune. Ce dernier arborait un sourire, l'air heureux de lui montrer cet endroit qu'il semblait affectionner. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il doive le quitter dans moins de deux mois alors qu'il semblait être si bien. Plus il y pensait, plus Levi se disait au fond de lui qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour régler cette histoire et empêcher Eren de s'en aller : car ça, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser faire, c'était impossible : le gamin était important, quoiqu'il en dise.

Ce dernier venait de s'approcher d'une petite chaine hi-fi posée sur un meuble, dans un coin, entourée de bric-à-brac. Eren avait déjà mis un CD et une chanson que Levi ne connaissait pas, mais peu lui importait car là, en ce moment-même, le lycéen se tenait de nouveau face à lui, et il avait comme un drôle de pressentiment. Le plus jeune se vautra finalement sur son lit à ses côtés, observant le plafond d'un air songeur, voir hésitant. Levi, tourné dans sa direction, fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu. Le brun ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

\- Eh Eren, est-ce que ç—

L'adulte ne put terminer sa phrase car au même moment, Eren venait de l'attraper par son haut plutôt violemment et surtout sans prévenir, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser furieusement. Sur le coup, Levi fut trop choqué pour réagir, clignant seulement des yeux d'un air hébété alors qu'il sentait parfaitement les lèvres du lycéen collées aux siennes avec avidité. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier en train de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure qu'il se réveilla et le poussa tant bien que mal, le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Bordel, qu—qu'est-ce que tu fous, Eren ? demanda-t-il finalement, bégayant—et il se détesta pour cela.

\- Euh…je…commença le plus jeune, mal à l'aise.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il avait voulu essayer de l'embrasser pour voir ce qu'il ressentait, et encore moins combien il avait aimé ça et qu'il voulait recommencer, là tout de suite. A la place, il observa le plus vieux avec attention, écarquillant les yeux en remarquant que ce dernier, dont le regard était toujours impassible semblait troublé, même si cela n'était rien en comparaison des rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur ses joues : minuscules, mais bien présentes.

Remarquant qu'Eren le dévisageait avec attention, Levi lui jeta un regard froid en espérant l'intimider, mais en vain : à la place, ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur le haut de son t-shirt, et leva son regard jusqu'au sien, ancrant leurs prunelles l'une dans l'autre, comme ils en avaient l'habitude : sauf que cette fois, c'était différent, car celles d'Eren brillaient peut-être un peu trop d'envie, et Levi n'était pas sûr que cela lui fasse plaisir : c'était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose car en prime, le morveux semblait déterminé à avoir quelque chose : et c'était de lui dont il s'agissait.

Plongé dans ces pensées, il remarqua un peu tard que le lycéen s'était à nouveau approché, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, dévoilant un bout de sa langue rose avec laquelle il s'attaqua aux lèvres de Levi, totalement figé quant à lui. Bordel, il était censé écrabouiller Eren pour ses agissements et le torturer pour lui passer l'envie de recommencer, mais tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était perdre ses moyens, si bien qu'il ne tint pas très longtemps et qu'un gémissement finit par lui échapper bien malgré lui. Il détourna brusquement la tête, sentant ses oreilles s'échauffer méchamment, mais le brun profita de ce geste pour se glisser jusque dans son cou qu'il commença à embrasser, les faisant basculer sur son lit.

Par réflexe, Levi venait de glisser ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du lycéen, se mordant violemment les lèvres pour empêcher un autre quelconque bruit gênant de s'échapper comme il venait de se produire juste avant.

\- Levi…souffla la voix devenue fiévreuse d'Eren dans son oreille.

Son simple prénom chuchoté de la sorte par le plus jeune fit monter en lui une nouvelle vague de chaleur : c'était plus qu'agréable à l'entendre, il devait l'avouer.

Ayant la vague impression de flotter dans un moment brumeux, Levi laissa son cadet remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres et les embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, l'idée d'écarter Eren ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit et il préféra descendre ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de ce dernier, qu'il s'appropria en glissant ses mains dessus, appréciant le fait qu'elles semblaient juste faites pour qu'il les touche lui et personne d'autre. Il entendit vaguement le grognement appréciateur du plus jeune, pensant soudain que ce n'était une bonne idée du tout. S'ils continuaient ainsi, lui serait incapable de se retenir, et il était persuadé que si Eren agissait ainsi, c'était uniquement parce qu'il cherchait du réconfort à cause d'Erwin, qui lui faisait peut-être plus peur qu'il n'osait l'avouer. A regret et surtout avec une volonté incroyable, Levi poussa le lycéen, les faisant se redresser, qui souffla de mécontentement.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Eren…fit remarquer le plus raisonnable des deux, osant à peine croiser son regard.

Ce dernier tentait de se tenir à distance du brun qui tentait de s'attaquer à lui à nouveau, collant son torse contre le sien.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, l'air mécontent.

\- Je…tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Je sais qu'Erwin te fous la trouille, mais je vais faire quelque chose contre lui…

Eren cligna des yeux, surpris. Levi pensait qu'il faisait cela car il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Mais bien sûr que non bordel, en ce moment-même, il n'en avait rien à foutre de l'autre con ! C'est juste qu'il avait fini par comprendre, l'autre soir, qu'il tenait peut-être un peu trop à Levi : et l'embrasser n'avait fait que le lui confirmer. Pas question de quitter Sina, il ne pourrait jamais faire ça, s'éloigner de l'adulte le détruirait, il le savait, bien plus que lorsqu'il avait dû se séparer de l'hologramme.

Malgré tout, Levi semblait persuadé du contraire alors Eren ne voyait qu'une solution, le laisser s'occuper du problème, puis revenir à la charge ensuite pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait poussé à agir. Et puis, si l'adulte trouvait une solution, ils ne seraient pas forcés de déménager, alors que demander de plus ? A regret donc, Eren se recula, observant néanmoins avec une avidité troublante pour Levi le corps de ce dernier.

L'adulte détourna les yeux et se leva, sachant que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de rester ici plus longtemps, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit un peu plus bas. Soufflant pour évacuer la chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui, il préféra redescendre, suivit d'Eren qui l'appelait, agacé d'être à présent ignoré après le moment qui venait pourtant de se produire. Finalement, lorsque l'aîné atteignit la porte le lycéen lui attrapa le bras :

\- Levi !

Ce dernier se retourna, lui jetant son regard blasé habituel, et lâcha un « Quoi ? » peu avenant. Loin de lui l'idée de se démonter, Eren demanda, intrigué :

\- Que comptes-tu faire pour Erwin ?

Voyant que Levi ne répondait pas, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, il continua :

\- Rien de dangereux ?

L'adulte leva les yeux jusqu'aux siens, remarquant avec surprise que ceux du plus jeune étaient teintés d'inquiétude qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler. Il soupira, n'osant pas lui avouer qu'il avait déjà une idée bien précise derrière la tête, que le jeune n'aimerait sûrement pas : et lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

A la place, il leva une main et la glissa par automatisme dans les cheveux bruns ébouriffés de son hôte, lui lâchant seulement un « A bientôt » avant de s'effacer dans la rue, laissant Eren seul et la tête pleine d'interrogations.

* * *

Peu de temps après, à vrai dire dès qu'il avait tourné à l'angle de plusieurs rues, Levi avait appelé Erwin. Il avait toujours gardé l'un des nombreux numéros du blond—pour être plus difficile à retrouver—mais ne pensait pas qu'ils serviraient encore un jour. En tout cas, l'autre avait semblé ravi de savoir qu'il le contactait, et lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le parc où Levi avait trouvé Eren une fois, complètement trempé, sous la pluie.

A présent, installé ici à attendre l'autre, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser le passé, ce qui n'était, il le savait, pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Néanmoins les souvenirs approchaient la porte de son esprit qu'ils martelaient sans vergogne, et il ne pouvait que se laisser envahir, le regard dans le vide : à des années en arrière, en vérité.

Lorsqu'Erwin lui avait adressé la parole la première fois, c'était dans un bar miteux. Il était accoudé là, le nez dans le verre déjà pas très propre à la base. Il était pourtant un parfait maniaque de la propreté, mais pas ce soir : non, cette fois-ci, il voulait juste oublier et se perdre dans la boisson fortement alcoolisée dont il s'enfilait les verres les uns après les autres comme s'il s'agissait d'eau. Bien évidemment, il n'avait, encore une fois, pas de quoi payer ces derniers : il écumait souvent les bars et se faisait tabasser puis jeter dehors quand le patron comprenait qu'il n'avait pas de quoi payer.

Il reposait son verre à nouveau vide quand il avait vu du coin de l'œil un mouvement, sur sa droite. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui adresse la parole. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de grand-chose en réalité, mais Erwin, car c'était lui, avait réussi à savoir du brun qu'il n'avait pas de travail, et s'en sortait à peine, si bien qu'il allait sûrement se retrouver à la rue, s'il ne dénichait pas rapidement un travail. Alors quand le blond lui en avait proposé un, il avait accepté sans hésiter : ce serait facile et bien payé, qu'il disait.

Facile, oui. Mais psychologiquement, loin de là. Il avait vite comprit de quoi il retournait finalement. Du trafic tout ce qu'il y avait de plus illégal. Mais ce n'était pas difficile : son boulot était d'entraîner les cibles friquées qu'Erwin avait déniché dans un bar, de les faire boire un peu, prétextant vouloir parler affaire, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers soient saouls, avant de les droguer en glissant quelques trucs illicites dans leur verre : juste de quoi les rendre accro, si bien qu'ils en redemanderaient à Levi, qui les adresserait alors directement à Erwin, enfin, l'un de ses nombreux numéros. Ensuite, il faisait parfois quelques livraisons et au final, une partie des bénéfices lui revenaient.

Erwin aurait pu faire tout cela lui-même, mais voilà : il ne voulait absolument pas se faire prendre et se servait d'intermédiaire pour chacune de ces étapes.

A cette époque, Levi ne se sentait pas coupable, bien qu'il détruisit la vie de nombreuses personnes en les rendant dépendantes, et même des parents dans le tas, si bien qu'ils allaient jusqu'à tout vendre et finir à la rue pour avoir quelques doses supplémentaires. Mais ouais, peu lui importait à ce moment-là : c'était eux ou lui, et il n'avait aucune envie de finir sous un pont pour le reste de son existence.

Grisha, il l'avait connu : ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour Erwin, à peu près à la même époque. Mais le père d'Eren avait rapidement dérapé, et augmentait les prix sans en avertir le blond, dans le simple but de garder le gros surplus. Et c'était lui qui avait été envoyé demander de l'argent à l'autre homme.

Il s'en souviendrait toujours : c'était un soir, la nuit était déjà particulièrement avancée. Il savait que Grisha avait un gosse et une femme, mais il ne les avait jamais vus : et à ce moment-là, ils dormaient à poings fermés. Ils parlaient à voix basse e soir-là, pour ne pas les réveiller : Grisha était tout de même quelqu'un de bien, Levi ne voulait en aucun cas détruire sa vie ou celle de sa famille. Mais l'autre devait ramener l'argent qu'il avait gardé, où bien ce serait Levi qu'Erwin virerait, et il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Ils s'étaient disputés violemment à ce sujet, et puis, Grisha avait glissé. Ouais, dit comme ça, cela faisait un peu scénario bâclé, c'était pourtant la vérité. Il s'était trop approché de la rambarde des escaliers, et après un faux mouvement, était tombé en arrière. Levi l'avait vu, comme au ralenti : il se rappelait même avoir tendu une main dans sa direction pour le rattraper : en vain, Grisha lui avait échappé, et il avait dévalé les marches avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Le noiraud était descendu à son tour, quatre à quatre, avant de voir la large ouverture à l'arrière du crâne de Grisha, et le sang qui s'éparpillait déjà aux alentours. Il n'était pas totalement idiot : avant les études d'informatique, il avait fait quelques années de médecine : c'était une blessure mortelle. Alors, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin et avait fui, alors que Carla arrivait en haut des escaliers et poussait un cri en voyant son mari au sol, et une ombre qui fuyait dans la nuit, par la porte d'entrée laissée grande ouverte…

Levi lâcha un soupir, secouant violemment la tête pour chasser cela de son esprit : un putain d'accident à la con, voilà ce que ça avait été. Après cela, il avait refusé de continuer à travailler pour Erwin et ce dernier l'avait laissé partir, le prévenant juste que s'il parlait des trafics, il enverrait quelqu'un le tuer. Alors, Levi avait laissé couler, et avait rencontré Hanji alors qu'il recommençait à avoir des problèmes financiers. Apprenant qu'il avait fait des études dans le même domaine où elle travaillait, elle avait réussi à lui dénicher un boulot, et la suite, on la connaissait.

Il releva légèrement la tête en remarquant qu'Erwin avançait enfin vers lui. Lorsque ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur, il lui serra la main de façon formelle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Alors, finalement tu reprends du service ?

\- Ne te méprends pas, grogna Levi, lui jetant un regard glacial. C'est exceptionnel. Et je veux quelque chose.

\- J'ai la nette impression que cela à rapport avec le gamin de la dernière fois, j'ai tort ?

Le brun le fixa d'un air noir mais ne répondit rien, ne faisant que confirmer les dires du plus grand. Ce dernier émit un ricanement sarcastique et fit remarquer :

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu t'enticherais d'un gamin…tu mérites un peu mieux, susurra le blond.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, percevant parfaitement le sous-entendu derrière cette phrase. Mais il l'ignora, et fit remarquer à la place :

\- Tu as bien dit que tu étais sur une grosse affaire en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre acquiesça avec un petit sourire particulièrement satisfait.

\- Le genre de choses qui rapporte très gros.

\- Très bien, voilà ce que je propose, intervint Levi. Je t'aide à mener cette affaire à bien, et je te donne absolument tout le bénéfice, tu ne me paies pas.

L'autre le regarda un instant avec surprise, comprenant que le brun voulait sûrement autre chose en échange, alors il attendit que ce dernier ne s'explique sur ce point. Il sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par se lancer et supposa :

\- En échange, je veux que tu annules les dettes de Grisha et que tu ne cherches plus à t'en prendre à sa famille. Et je veux ta parole.

Car si Levi avait confiance en une chose provenant d'Erwin, une seule, c'était bien sa parole : jamais il ne revenait dessus : s'il vous jurait de vous aider, il le ferait : s'il jurait de vous tuer, il le ferait aussi, à n'en pas douter.

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant, mais soudain il comprit. Il éclata de rire et s'exclama :

\- Je sais ! Le gamin, c'est le fils de Grisha, n'est-ce pas ? Ah là là, pauvre de toi…t'enticher du morveux auquel tu as tué le père…c'est très mal parti pour toi, dis-moi…

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! se défendit Levi, lui jetant un regard glacial.

Erwin haussa un sourcil, amusé par la situation. Il acquiesça finalement.

\- Marché conclu. Lorsque tu auras accompli ce que je te demande, tu auras ma parole de ne plus m'en prendre à sa mère ou lui.

Levi lâcha un soupir, soulagé. Tout serait bientôt terminé. Il allait peut-être briser la vie de quelques personnes de plus pour préserver la sienne, et c'était salement égoïste, mais il avait définitivement fait son choix, il n'y reviendrait pas. Il ne lui resterait plus ensuite qu'à cacher la vérité concernant Grisha et lui à Eren. Ce serait dur, mais il tiendrait le coup : il ne voulait pas que le lycéen le haïsse, car il ne s'en remettrait pas.

* * *

Le travail avait été facile. Il s'agissait effectivement d'un gros morceau, comme l'avait dit Erwin : où plutôt, trois gros morceaux. Des hommes d'affaires importants, et Levi s'était fait passer pour ce genre de personne : ils avaient convenu d'un bar particulièrement réputé.

Ils avaient discuté et but, beaucoup : même si lui se gardait bien de boire de la sorte et faisait seulement illusion, avant de les droguer. A partir de là, il avait regardé avec une certaine tristesse tous de même les trois hommes –il croyait bien savoir que l'un d'eux tait père de famille—devenir dépendant au fil des minutes qui défilaient avec une rapidité effrayante. Et putain, heureusement qu'Eren n'avait jamais touché à ce genre de connerie.

Il leur avait agité la marchandise sous le nez, jurant que c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se sentir mieux et ne plus ressentir ce soudain manque : alors que c'était cela même qui le créait.

Il était en train de les prévenir que cela aurait un coût, alors qu'il pensait avec amertume qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main pour ces choses-là. Dieu qu'il détestait cela.

Après avoir donné aux prochains nouveaux clients l'un des numéros d'Erwin, il décida de les laisser s'en aller non sans leur faire payer de généreuses doses au passage, sachant que cela les pousserait davantage encore à appeler le blond, puis il quitta le bar les mains dans les poches, se sentant plus que minable : mais il avait accompli sa part du marché, Erwin allait les laisser tranquilles, lui et Eren.

Il décida de retourner rapidement auprès de l'homme avec qui il avait conclu son marché, bien décidé à avoir sa parole comme il le demandait : c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, rien de plus.

* * *

Levi fixa avec soulagement la main d'Erwin dans la sienne, qu'il serrait fermement en conclusion de cet accord. Il avait fait ce que l'autre voulait et en contrepartie, il avait juré de les laisser tranquilles : le blond était peut-être une ordure, mais il n'avait qu'une parole, on ne pouvait au moins pas lui enlever cela.

Une fois ceci fait, il décida d'aller voir immédiatement Eren pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, même s'il ne comptait pas lui dire la manière dont il avait obtenu cet accord avec Erwin, car le lycéen lui en voudrait certainement de briser la vie d'autres personnes pour la leur : et il ne le comprenait que trop bien, mais néanmoins, cela avait été la meilleure solution selon lui.

Heureusement, la mère du brun travaillait en soirée, donc le plus jeune serait seul : ils auraient tout le loisir de discuter à ce sujet, et à présent, Eren ne devait même plus avoir besoin de déménager. Sachant qu'il avait un moment de marche à faire, il décidé d'écouter de la musique sur le chemin, glissant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant l'appartement, il frappa, gardant malgré tout un air calme et contrôlé, même lorsque le visage du lycéen apparut dans l'encadrement, et resta étonnamment de marbre. Il le laissa passer, refermant la porte avant de rejoindre Levi qui était resté dans l'entrée, ayant l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'était peut dire : il n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup, mais cela lui semblait à présent d'une vérité criante : le regard plus que glacial d'Eren n'était absolument pas normal.

Face à cela, il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait donc bien se passer pour que le plus jeune soit dans un tel état de colère : qui semblait dirigée contre lui, en prime. Inquiet, il fit un pas en direction de ce dernier et appela :

\- Eren… ?

\- Recule, cracha ce dernier en se figeant à sa place, se refusant le moindre sourire à son égard.

Le silence s'éternisa, pesant, et Levi, pour une fois, n'était pas pressé d'entendre la voix d'Eren. A vrai dire, plus les secondes s'égrenaient à une lenteur exaspérante, plus son malaise augmentait, menaçant de l'engloutir. Enfin, silence était un bien grand mot pour lui, car même s'il avait baissé le son de la musique qu'il écoutait et avait également retiré l'un des écouteurs pour entendre les mots du lycéen, cette dernière tournait toujours en fond, arrivée sur une particulière, _The other_ de Lauv, qu'il avait toujours aimée autant que détestée, surtout en cet instant où elle ne faisait qu'augmenter la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il ancra par automatisme son regard dans celui du plus jeune en face de lui, mais ce dernier n'avait qu'un air mauvais posé sur lui, et rien d'autre.

\- Tu es un meurtrier, lâcha-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres.

En l'espace d'un instant, le cœur de Levi se morcela, choqué. Eren savait. Il le savait. Comment, où, quand, ce n'étaient pas les premières questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit : en cet instant, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une peur viscérale : peur qu'Eren ne le haïsse, comme cela semblait si bien parti depuis qu'ils étaient face à face. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à s'expliquer : mais un seul regard du lycéen l'en dissuada et il serra les lèvres ainsi que les poings, gardant toutefois son regard dans celui du plus jeune, comme s'il pouvait réussir à s'excuser de cette manière. Mais eren n'en avait rien à faire, il préféra lui cracher au visage :

\- Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu es le meurtrier de mon père ?!

Levi accusa à nouveau le coup. Avant, il aurait répliqué avec une force inébranlable, exposé ses arguments, les lui auraient même imposés de force : mais le gamin le rendait si faible, surtout en cet instant. Il se rendit même compte que ses lèvres tremblaient, tout comme ses paupières, comme s'il allait pleurer d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Qui…, murmura-t-il finalement en portant une main tremblante jusque sur son crâne, tentant de calmer la vague de honte et de peur qui prenait possession de son corps au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

\- Erwin. Il m'a appelé il y a quelques heures.

Cette fois-ci, la colère de Levi remplaça, au moins l'espace d'un instant, la douleur qui se propageait. Ce connard de blond l'avait piégé ! Il avait respecté le marché et avait juré de les laisser tranquilles, mais avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent être tranquilles ensembles ! Il serra les dents, et son regard anthracite se tacha de haine, qui disparut bien vite en voyant comment Eren semblait anéanti : il avait beau se comporter en adulte et tenter de la haïr, malgré cela, Levi voyait la douleur qui se reflétait dans son regard et, pire encore, la lueur d'une personne qui se sentait trahie. Cette constatation lui étrangla la gorge et compressa douloureusement son cœur dans un étau, comme s'il allait être brusquement écrasé. Lentement, il tendit une main vers le visage du plus jeune dont il avait réussi à se rapprocher, murmurant son nom comme une prière muette : mais Eren la repoussa d'un violent geste de la main, le regard enflammé mais surtout, au bord des larmes.

\- Tu as tué mon père ! C'est à cause de toi ! hurla-t-il finalement, se retenant de le frapper à grande peine.

\- Non Eren, c'était un accident, s'il te plait, écoute-moi ! s'écria le plus vieux, bien décidé à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était stupidement produit ce jour-là.

Mais Eren n'en avait rien à faire, secouant la tête avec véhémence, ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus : souhaitant juste, en cet instant, que Levi disparaisse de sa vue.

\- Dégage !

Le concerné ne bougea pas d'un cil, le visage seulement déformé d'une terrible grimace de douleur, le cœur serré. Il secoua la tête, ignorant les hurlements du plus jeune qui l'exhortaient de s'en aller. « TIRE-TOI PUTAIN ! » Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, Eren devait comprendre, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi et que l'autre refuse de le revoir un jour, ça ne pouvait pas se faire ainsi !

Il réussit finalement à attraper les mains d'Eren, qu'il serra entre les siennes, relevant son regard quasi désespéré vers lui, répétant son nom comme une mélopée lancinante : mais le plus jeune l'écarta d'un geste avant de le pousser le plus violemment possible, manquant de le faire tomber.

\- Je veux plus te voir ! cria-t-il, les larmes débordant finalement sur ses joues au travers de son regard cerclé d'un rouge furieux.

Levi resta muet, digérant avec difficulté les paroles du brun, et chercha, une nouvelle fois, à avancer vers lui, l'appelant d'une voix suppliante, en vain. Le lycéen, lassé de lui faire face et de se sentir à la fois si faible, s'écarta brusquement de lui et le contourna, ouvrant la porte d'entrée qui se trouvait derrière l'adulte à la volée, s'enfuyant dans la rue sans demander son reste, abandonnant même sa maison avec Levi, seul à l'intérieur. Ce dernier fixa l'encadrement d'un air presque hébété, cherchant à reprendre son souffle qui s'était brusquement coupé, comme étranglé dans sa gorge devenue brûlante, sentant des sanglots remonter, traîtres. Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais s'effondra sur le sol dans l'entrée avant même de l'atteindre. C'était trop tard, jamais il ne parviendrait à le retrouver alors qu'il courrait si vite, et avait tant d'avance.

Son regard resta fixé vers l'extérieur, plongé dans le vide : il avait l'impression de geler sur place, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû au vent glacial qui s'engouffrait par la porte ouverte, non : l'absence soudaine ainsi que la violence des mots d'Eren venait de le glacer, tout comme son regard d'habitude d'un bleu vert lumineux teinté de noir, comme une mer de verdure piégée sous la glace. Il sentit les sanglots se presser contre ses lèvres, débordants, hurlant même, cherchant à s'exprimer. Un hoquet de douleur le prit et il s'accrocha désespérément à sa veste, le souffle court, serrant les paupières de toutes ses forces en ignorant ses yeux brûlants, de plus en plus. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit ces derniers, un voile flou les recouvrait : des larmes. Elles débordaient, roulant dans un silence abrutissant pour s'écraser sur le sol, sur ses vêtements. La peine menaçait de l'engloutir, il avait l'impression d'être en train de se noyer alors que le regard haineux d'Eren restait désespérément ancré sous ses paupières, comme indélébile. Et la chanson qu'il écoutait depuis son arrivée tournait en boucle, comme si elle lui faisait un rappel à l'ordre tandis qu'il était là, prostré à même le sol, le visage strié de larmes de douleur.

 _« Who wrote the book on goodbye? There's never been a way to make this easy… »_

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Non me tuez pas s'il vous plait! T.T Désolée de cette terrible fin de chapitre mais ça devait finir comme ça ! Dites-vous au moins que vous aurez eu un bon gros moment de fluff avant hein…x') et puis il reste encore deux chapitres après tout !^^

En tout cas j'adore la dernière chanson dont je viens de parler dans ce chapitre, je la trouve magnifique, tout comme les paroles! Une youtubeuse a sorti un MMV ereri dessus c'était trop triste ! xD Si vous voulez la voir cherchez « The other hadalisii » sur Ytube, vous devriez tomber dessus ! x)

Sinon je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre x'D On verra bien avant fin mars j'espère quand même ! ^^ J'ai également une autre idée de fanfic qui traîne depuis environ deux semaines, inspirée d'une série que j'adore mais j'ai énormément de mal à organiser mes idées donc je vais voir comment faire, car je veux noter le principal pour ne rien oublier quand je voudrais l'écrire ! x)

Bon eh bien rien de plus à dire donc à bientôt mes loulous !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Je te retrouverai toujours

Commentaire d'auteur :

Holà, comment ça va les lecteurs? :D *se prend une tomate* Ouiiii je sais j'ai été absente pendant vraiment longtemps sur cette histoire et d'autres, je suis désolée! Mais il faut dire que j'ai eu le BAC à passer, pleins d'autres trucs aussi qui sont arrivés récemment et sur lesquels je préférais me concentrer plus que mes histoires car c'était bien plus important! ^^ Et puis après avoir eu le BAC avec mention (sans réviser parce que je suis aussi suicidaire qu'Eren) j'ai profité de ce début de vacances pour me poser x) Mais il fallait bien que je m'y remette, pas mal attendent la suite après la fin du chapitre précédent! (D'ailleurs si certains ont oublié je vous conseille de retourner faire un tour au chapitre 6, j'ai la flemme de faire un résumé XD)

Pour en venir à ce chapitre, il s'agit donc de l'avant dernier. Je pensais qu'il serait plus court que les autres mais finalement, sur la fin j'ai été totalement inspirée et emballée par ce que j'écrivais et m'y identifiais un peu trop donc j'ai bien réussi à faire mon chapitre de 7000 mots! (oui, je suis fière, faut dire j'avais prévu 5000 mots de base! XD)

Oh, tant que j'y pense j'ai pas mal de MPs et reviews en attente depuis des mois (et des longs en plus! ;-;) je vous autorise à me torturer! Non plus sérieusement je répondrais à tout ça quand j'aurai un peu de temps, encore désolée x) (J'ai également quelques fanfics que je dois finir de lire et des OS à lire ^^)

Breeeeef j'ai dû faire le tour, oh une dernière chose j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Blind de Placebo (parce que musique déprimante qui allait avec le chapitre XD) et que je suis une foutue nostalgique et que je connais cette chanson depuis mon enfance et elle a beaucoup de sens pour moi x) (si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps parce que c'est toujours mieux en musique, c'est la vie ! ^^)

Voilà cette fois-ci c'est bon, alors bonne lecture!^^

PS : j'ai surtout corrigé le moment décisif du chapitre parce que je ne voulais pas y voir de fautes, mais j'ai pas corrigé le reste, je le ferai sûrement dans les jours à venir! x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Je te retrouverai toujours**

Lorsque Levi, au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, parvint à se calmer, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas attendre Eren ici, si jamais sa mère venait à rentrer, il aurait à donner des explications à cette dernière également, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas, enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'autres ennuis inutiles.

Néanmoins, il lui fallut bien plus de temps qu'il n'aurait pensé pour rentrer jusqu'à chez lui. Il se sentait mal, les membres lourds, et une migraine cognait sous son crâne, l'assourdissant. De plus, les mots prononcés si durement par le lycéen tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, comme une punition quant à ses actes passés.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin jusqu'à chez lui, il referma la porte, puis resta un instant dans l'entrée, ne sachant que faire. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, ayant l'impression que le poids qui lui compressait la poitrine écrasait aussi ses épaules, comme pour l'ensevelir sous terre. Un soupir presque étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge, et ses yeux recommençaient à lui brûler, alors qu'il tentait de juguler la peine qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Décidant de se reprendre, il avança jusqu'à sa cuisine après avoir jeté sa veste dans un coin, décidé à essayer de manger.

Plus il touchait des objets, observait les pièces de sa maison, et plus il avait dû mal à interagir avec tout cela, car peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, Eren y avait touché, lui aussi. Lorsqu'il réussit finalement à faire réchauffer un plat de la veille et à s'installer à sa table, son regard se porta automatiquement sur le canapé en face de lui. Un flot de souvenirs l'attaqua de plein fouet, lui faisant automatiquement monter les larmes aux yeux. Putain…depuis quand était-il devenu si émotif ? Tout cela depuis qu'il connaissait Eren, il le savait bien. Les heures qu'ils avaient passé sans échanger une parole, juste si proches l'un de l'autre, de la musique plein les oreilles et le cœur, juste sur ce canapé…comment pouvait-il encore rester vivre dans cet endroit, alors que tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait lui rappelait le brun ?

Finalement, Levi repoussa son assiette, le peu d'appétit qu'il avait, brusquement coupé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, accrochée à un mur, non loin de là. Il était encore un peu tôt pour se coucher, mais de toute manière, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre, alors il se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Dès demain, il retournerait voir Eren et lui expliquerai le fin mot de l'histoire, car cette situation ne pouvait rester ainsi.

* * *

Levi avait très mal dormi cette nuit : se réveillant quasiment toutes les heures, il se tournait d'un côté et de l'autre de son lit, incapable de s'endormir pour de bon. Il se sentait trop mal, le cœur au bord des lèvres, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir, mais c'était juste la tristesse qui le faisait se sentir ainsi, il ne savait très bien.

Finalement, lorsque l'heure fut enfin acceptable pour qu'il puisse sortir du lit, il décida d'appeler au travail pour les prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force et puis, il devait absolument aller voir Eren.

Il sortit de chez lui après avoir pris une rapide douche et s'être habillé, se dépêchant, espérant en même temps que la mère du lycéen travaillait le matin ce jour-là, ce qui serait plus simple pour parler à ce dernier. Mais finalement, lorsqu'il arriva…

Levi n'avait pas prévu ça. Non, loin de là.

Il fixait d'un regard vide la maison d'Eren, ou plutôt, le petit portillon qui se trouvait à l'entrée, et sur lequel se trouvait une pancarte où il pouvait distinctement lire « A vendre ». Hébété, il leva la tête pour fixer la bâtisse toute en hauteur qui se trouvait au-delà, cherchant à voir un quelconque signe de vie derrière les vitres mais en vain, les rideaux étaient tirés et tout semblait plongé dans la pénombre, alors qu'il était prêt de neuf heures du matin, déjà.

Il avança encore de quelques pas, se demandant si c'était bien réel, ou si, après tout, il ne rêvait pas depuis le début. Personne ne pouvait déménager si vite, c'était impossible ! Sachant qu'il y avait des gens dans la rue et qu'il ne voulait pas être accusé d'entrer par effraction, puisque le portillon semblait fermé, Levi se dirigea vers la maison juste sur la droite, priant pour que quelqu'un s'y trouve, et décida d'aller frapper à la porte. Heureusement, une dame assez âgée lui ouvrit la porte et la salua gentiment, demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour lui :

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais savez-vous où sont les personnes qui habitaient juste à côté ? Ils étaient encore là hier.

\- Oh, fit la mamie d'un air peiné. Je ne sais pas exactement, je les ai juste vus faire venir un agent immobilier puis un camion de déménagement hier, dans la soirée, et ils sont partis très tôt ce matin. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient le feu aux trousses !

\- Il y avait bien un jeune garçon brun, avec sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, murmura son interlocutrice. Le pauvre garçon était dans un état…

\- Comment ça ?! s'inquiéta immédiatement Levi, tentant de garder son calme.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une personne avec un air aussi triste de toute ma vie…lui avoua la mamie. Pourquoi, vous le connaissiez ? continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

Voyant que Levi ne répondait pas et qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, elle ajouta :

\- C'est à cause de vous qu'ils sont partis ?

Le brun releva brusquement la tête et la secoua avec véhémence pour démentir ses propos, puis soudain, une illumination se fit dans son esprit :

\- Erwin !

Presque aussitôt, la colère commença à l'envahir, mais il garda son calme, se contentant de remercier la voisine qui répondit :

\- De rien, j'espère vous avoir aidé un peu…

Levi acquiesça distraitement, faisant déjà demi-tour pour partir mais la dame l'arrêta, posant une main qui avait encore de la force malgré son âge avancé, juste sur son bras. Malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, surtout venant de parfaits inconnus, il était bien trop perturbé pour réagir et se contenta de faire volte-face, fixant son interlocutrice qui murmura avec compassion :

\- Vous le retrouverez.

La gorge nouée, Levi se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot puis fit finalement demi-tour, le cerveau en ébullition. Erwin. Il était prêt à parier qu'après les évènements de la veille, Eren avait annoncé à sa mère la présence du blond en ville, pour pousser cette dernière à déménager le plus vite possible et ainsi, s'éloigner de lui. De toute manière, il ne voyait pas pourquoi la mère du plus jeune aurait accepté de partir si soudainement, sinon.

A présent, que pouvait-il faire pour savoir où étaient allés Eren ainsi que sa mère ? Il n'avait strictement aucune piste, ni adresse, ni même une direction. Et la seule solution qu'il entrevoyait, malheureusement, était d'aller demander de l'aide au blond, celui même qui venait de le mettre dans une telle situation. Ce dernier avait pas mal de contacts mais surtout, Levi était persuadé qu'il avait trouvé depuis longtemps la nouvelle adresse des Jäger, attendant seulement le moment propice à briser leur petite vie plutôt que de réclamer une énième fois de l'argent. Après tout, le blond savait être vicieux de cette manière parfois et puis, en agissant ainsi, il avait aussi touché Levi, faisant d'une pierre deux coups.

Ce dernier, alors qu'il se dirigea vers un coin plus tranquille pour appeler celui qu'il détestait tant, se fit intérieurement la remarque qu'il aurait dû le tuer il y a bien des années, avant qu'il ne lui apporte que des problèmes.

S'asseyant dans sur des marches un coin à part, Levi sortit son téléphone de sa poche, fronçant le nez en observant un instant le numéro d'Erwin. il se répugnait à l'appeler et pourtant, s'il voulait espérer savoir où se trouvait Eren, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions. Avec un soupir, il contacta finalement l'autre et porta l'appareil à son oreille, écoutant les tonalités qui passaient d'un air distrait.

Le blond finit par décrocher au bout de quelques secondes et s'exclama :

\- Allô?

Levi retint un sifflement rageur en percevant le ton satisfait caché dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Erwin, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. J'ai à te parler.

-C'est ce que j'avais deviné. Tu n'as qu'à venir dans une heure au café où tu passais ton temps avec ce merdeux.

Levi se tut à peine quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche dans le but de déverser un torrent d'insultes sur ce connard, mais ce dernier avait déjà raccroché. Il éteignit son téléphone dans un geste furieux, se retenant de le jeter pour se défouler les nerfs, préférant le glisser dans sa poche. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée. De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix, il ne savait pas qui d'autre pouvait l'aider. D'ailleurs, une fois que ce serait fait et qu'il aurait retrouvé Eren, il avait bien l'intention de venir tordre le cou à cet enfoiré.

Finalement il se leva, se mettant à marcher sans réel but jusqu'à ce que l'heure du rendez-vous n'arrive. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le lieu où il était si souvent allé avec Eren : et maintenant qu'il y retournait, seul, pour voir Erwin qui plus est, cela lui laissait un affreux arrière goût dans la bouche.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il poussa cette dernière et s'avança prudemment à l'intérieur, jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui pour repérer celui qu'il était venu voir. Le blond était installé au fond de la salle, impeccable dans un costume qui avait l'air de coûter une fortune. Peut-être que par le passé, si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit, Levi aurait pu le trouver séduisant. A présent, il voulait en finir le plus vite possible, le tuer de ses propres mains. Il s'approcha à pas lents de la table où se trouvait son interlocuteur, observant chacun des gestes de ce dernier, puis il s'installa en face de lui, concernant un regard glacial lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Levi. Tu es en avance, fit remarquer le blond avec un petit sourire, tout en consultant sa montre.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre, fit le concerné avec un flegme parfaitement simulé.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? demanda Erwin, faisant mine de n'être au courant de rien.

Levi serra les dents, tentant de garder son calme olympien et de ne pas écraser le visage de son interlocuteur sur la table qui se trouvait entre eux deux (heureusement qu'elle était là cette table d'ailleurs, sinon il aurait déjà agit).

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai contacté, cracha le brun.

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas juste pour voir? demanda Erwin.

Putain. De. Merde. Levi allait finir par écraser son sourire colgate d'un bon coup de genou pour lui péter les dents une par une, si ça continuait!

«Pense à Eren, pense à Eren!» se fustigeait-il mentalement pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

\- Où est-il? continua le brun d'un air qu'il souhaitait impassible. Et ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre de qui je parle.

Erwin, comprenant qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de jouer acquiesça vaguement, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas du genre à donner des informations gratuitement, sans quelque chose en retour...

A ces mots, Levi soupira lourdement, abandonnant toute retenue pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains, dépassé. Son avenir même dépendait du fait qu'Erwin accepte ou non de lui révéler où avait déménagé Eren. Car il ne se voilait plus la face à présent. Le départ du lycéen l'avait laissé dans un état lamentable, et à présent qu'ils étaient séparés, le manque et la distance étaient en train de le bouffer lentement, compressant son cœur, l'empêchant parfois même de respirer. A chaque fois qu'il pensait aux kilomètres qui se trouvaient entre eux deux, son corps se mettait à trembler presque par automatisme, et ses yeux devenaient brûlants : il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de quelqu'un, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Néanmoins, il devait se reprendre et ne pas sombrer maintenant : s'il le faisait, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de voir Eren, ce qui était bien la seule chose qui le faisait encore se tenir debout. C'était incroyable, la manière dont le reste de sa vie semblait avoir été mise en parenthèses si vite, ne faisant plus que tourner autour du brun, comme s'il était devenu le centre de son univers. Et c'était peut-être bien le cas...mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Alors il releva la tête, gardant son regard de glace posé sur Erwin, qui avait toujours ce petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et que le brun rêvait de lui arracher à coups de poings.

\- Que veux-tu en échange? soupira le brun d'un air las.

\- Bah, tu sais, la routine habituelle, comme au bon vieux temps.

Levi ne cilla pas, comprenant immédiatement ce que sous-entendait son interlocuteur. Du trafic de drogues, la chose même qui avait tout entraîné dans sa vie, même le départ d'Eren. Pourtant, il s'était juré, il y a des années, de ne plus jamais tremper dans ces choses-là, mais comment pourrait-il, alors même qu'il s'agissait de son seule espoir pour retrouver le lycéen. Il n'avait plus que ça en tête, tant et si bien que c'était quasiment une obsession, tout comme son envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

C'est là que Levi se rendit compte à quel point il était devenu faible. Il ne jurait plus que par Eren, et le fait qu'il l'ait si violemment repoussé la veille l'avait laissé détruit, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il lui suffisait pour cela de se regarder dans un miroir pour voir ses cernes noirs, et son regard, pourtant si dur en temps normal, devenu presque vide, dénué de sa froideur habituelle. Erwin devait sûrement se délecter du spectacle minable qu'offrait le brun face à lui, une véritable loque. Et ce dernier, même s'il en avait conscience, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lamenter sur son sort, sur ce fameux jour où Grisha avait lamentablement glissé dans les escaliers.

\- Très bien, j'accepte...soupira finalement le brun, chassant ses idées si noires.

Il allait de nouveau replonger dans tout ces trafics qu'Eren détestait tant, dans le seul but de le retrouver...s'en était risible. En réalité, son esprit hésitait encore entre deux constatations : se dire qu'il était un minable, ou que c'était juste le monde qui était totalement pourri.

Mais une chose était sûre, il était prêt à tout pour retrouver son dernier rayon de soleil.

* * *

Levi avait reprit avec une facilité déconcertante son masque d'impassibilité, ne faisant qu'exécuter les ordres du blond, espérant tout au fond de lui qu'il tiendrait son engagement et ne la lui ferait pas à l'envers comme la dernière fois.

Après tout, comme il l'avait assuré, il s'agissait d'un simple routine, il n'avait au moins pas mentit sur ce sujet. Vendre à d'autres dealers pas nets, tabasser ceux qui leur devaient de l'argent...que de souvenirs ô combien réjouissants...

Erwin lui, était plus que ravi. d'une manière on ne peut plus vicieuse, il avait réussi à enrôler de nouveau son ex-meilleur "agent". Il faut dire que ce dernier savait y faire pour terrifier ceux qui leur devaient du fric, et plus d'une fois Levi avait été tellement intimidant que certains à qui ils rachetaient de la marchandise en avaient baissé le prix, de peur de se faire tabasser.

De plus, le blond pensait n'avoir strictement rien à se reprocher, clamant que si certains étaient assez imbéciles pour se détruire avec ce qu'il vendait, ce n'était pas son problème. en plus de cela il se vantait allègrement devant le brun qui se retenait à grande peine de le tuer, simplement parce qu'il avait besoin des informations qu'il détenait et ça, Erwin en jouait avec délectation. Néanmoins, il savait que la patience du brun avait des limites, aussi, un jour qu'il revenait d'une des missions qu'il lui avait confié il décida de le voir à part.

Une fois installés dans son bureau, il observa avec davantage d'attention le brun face à lui. En quelques jours, il avait terriblement changé. Il était déjà venu jusqu'à lui avec des cernes noirs sous les yeux et le regard vide mais à présent, ce dernier ressemblait à un véritable bloc de glace noire, totalement impassible, si ce n'est que si l'avait pu, il l'aurait sûrement foudroyé avec ses yeux tant son regard était sombre et haineux, dirigé tout contre lui.

Erwin était peut-être inconscient, mais il n'avait pas peur. il faut dire que l'autre ne lui ferait pas de mal tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit où se trouvait Eren. et même une fois révélé, l'autre ne le tuerait pas, pour certaines bonnes raisons.

Une nouvelle fois, le trafiquant afficha un sourire factice, toujours aussi mauvais dans le fond, attendant de voir Levi perdre patience. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier ne lui fit pas cet honneur et resta totalement impassible. Finalement, le blond lâcha un soupir d'ennui et demanda :

\- Où est la paie du dernier client que tu es allé voir tout à l'heure?

Levi plongea une main dans sa poche, balançant sur le bureau en bois de chêne vernis qui se trouvait entre eux une liasse de billets liés par un petit élastique sur le point d'exploser à cause de la pression des petits papiers multicolores. Prenant son temps, Erwin avança une main et le récupéra, détachant le tout pour compter calmement, se demandant si cette fois Levi allait hurler et le menacer mais toujours pas. Dire que par le passé, il aurait déjà explosé pour savoir ce qu'il voulait...le merdeux en avait vraiment fait une serpillière. S'il n'avait pas eu peur que Levi ne l'étrangle, Erwin aurait déjà sûrement explosé de rire d'un air totalement sarcastique.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je te donne ce que tu veux...fit-il d'un ton presque las sans rien ajouter, ravi de faire durer ce qu'il prenait pour une sorte de suspense insoutenable.

Malheureusement pour lui, le brun n'en avait strictement rien à faire, fronçant seulement un peu plus les sourcils, signe que malgré tout, sa patience s'étiolait à vitesse grand V même si ce n'était pas flagrant au premier abord.

Lentement, le blond sortit un papier de sa poche, le posant à plat sur le bureau, et le fit glisser en direction de son interlocuteur. ce dernier posa ses doigts dessus, le récupérant, se demandant si c'était bien l'information pour laquelle il faisait tout ça, espérant secrètement qu'Erwin ne lui avait pas fait un nouveau coup en traître. Il déplia le b out de papier soigneusement plié en quatre et lut les quelques lignes écrites de la main de son "employeur" avant de froncer dangereusement les sourcils. relevant la tête, il fixa l'autre en face de lui et fit remarquer, sentant le mauvais coup venir :

\- C'est l'adresse d'un hôtel.

\- C'est exact, acquiesça Erwin avec son habituel sourire mauvais. Le morveux et sa mère séjournent là-bas depuis deux jours en attendant de trouver une autre maison. mais je crois savoir qu'il on trouvé et vont partir dans la journée. Tu devrais te dépêcher, je ne sais pas où ils vont aller ensuite.

Levi se leva brusquement, à deux doigts de lui arracher les yeux. ce connard avait attendu le dernier moment pour lui dire, certain qu'ainsi il louperait Eren et Carla! Tremblant de rage, il hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire puis finalement plissa les yeux, lui jetant un regard menaçant et crachant :

\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

Erwin eut un sourire moqueur en guise de réponse, peu intimidé. Peut-être était-il suicidaire au final, pour narguer aussi effrontément son interlocuteur. Ce dernier quitta d'ailleurs la pièce en coup de vent sans un regard en arrière. il se vengerait le temps venu, pour l'instant, il grimpa seulement dans sa voiture et enchaîna immédiatement sur l'autoroute pour espérer atteindre cet hôtel dans une ville se trouvant à près de trois-cent kilomètres plus au sud.

* * *

Lorsque Levi arriva finalement à l'adresse donnée par Erwin, il espérait encore avoir une chance de tomber sur Eren ainsi que sa mère. Après tout, il avait roulé le plus vite possible, ne freinant même pas lorsqu'il croisait des radars au bord de la route. Le seul moment où il avait dû écraser la pédale de frein, ce fut seulement pour s'empêcher de se prendre un camion de plein fouet et heureusement, il ne vit aucune voiture de police.

Une fois arrivé donc, il se gara sur le parking de l'hôtel, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si la voiture de Carla était là, puisqu'il ne savait pas du tout quel genre c'était, ni même la marque. mieux valait se rendre immédiatement à la réception de l'hôtel pour savoir s'ils étaient toujours ici.

N'oubliant pas de fermer son véhicule tout de même (parce que c'était tout sauf le moment de se faire voler) il se dirigea vers la porte principale, regardant par la même occasion aux alentours, au cas-où il pourrait apercevoir Eren du coin de l'œil quelque part. Il passa la porte et avança vers la réception, l'estomac noué. Bordel, s'ils étaient déjà repartis, il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait faire...

Soupirant pour évacuer le stress qui lui comprimait le cœur, il se présenta devant l'homme qui devait s'occuper de gérer les demandes de chambres. ce dernier était penché sur un registre et écrivait quelque chose. prenant son mal en patience, le brun sera les dents pour ne pas exploser et attendit que ce dernier ne finisse ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Vu qu'il prenait son temps, Levi commença à perdre patience et tapota ses doigts sur le comptoir, lâchant un grognement significatif. L'autre finit par relever les yeux, plus agacé par le bruit que l'envie de bosser et se figea en croisant le regard glacial de l'homme en face de lui. Déglutissant bruyamment, il demanda :

\- Je peux vous aider?

Levi ferma un instant les yeux pour garder son calme et ne pas lui hurler dessus un truc du genre : «Non sans rire c'est ton boulot petite merde!» A la place, il rouvrit les yeux, plantant ses prunelles grises avec hargne dans celles de son interlocuteur et demanda :

\- Je cherche quelqu'un qui séjourne ici et dont je veux le numéro de la chambre, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Son interlocuteur fit alors une tête étrange, entre la gêne et l'inquiétude, intriguant le brun face à lui.

\- C'est-à-dire que...nous n'avons pas le droit de divulguer ces informations à des inconnus...

Perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait encore depuis ce matin, Levi abattit brutalement son point sur le comptoir, l'air furieux. Il se pencha dangereusement vers son interlocuteur qui avait l'air terrifié, bien décidé à le menacer mais ce dernier l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'ait pu placer une parole :

\- Excusez-moi, mais si vous devenez violent, je vais être obligé de demander à notre sécurité de vous mettre à la porte...

Se figeant, le brun se redressa légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, repérant un peu plus loin une véritable armoire à glace, le faisant grimacer. certes, il était fort et savait se défendre, mais de là à se frotter à ce tas de muscles qui lui jetait un regard noir de loin, très peu pour lui. Et puis, il se voyait mal retrouver Eren dans ce genre de situation...

Lâchant un soupir, il réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de trouver rapidement un moyen de contourner le problème. Se retournant à nouveau vers son interlocuteur, il demanda :

\- Je veux une chambre pour la nuit.

L'autre lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais n'ajouta rien, toujours intimidé par la froideur qui se dégageait du brun. Il lui donna la clé d'une chambre, et après que l'adulte ait réglé à l'avance, il se jeta dans un des fauteuils de l'entrée, au cas-où le gamin déciderait de passer par ici.

* * *

Levi avait attendu tout le reste de la journée dans le hall, mais bien évidemment, il n'avait absolument pas vu le brun passer l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il espérait plus que tout que c'était juste parce qu'il était resté dans sa chambre et non pas qu'ils étaient déjà partis, sinon...

Le brun se mit à secouer violemment la tête, refusant de penser à ça tout de suite. A la place, il décida de se rendre dans sa chambre pour dormir un peu, avant de faire ce dont il avait déjà décidé. Réglant une alarme dans son portable à trois heures du matin, il se coucha pour se reposer un peu.

* * *

Lorsque Levi entendit son portable sonner quelques heures plus tard il se redressa d'un bond, le coupant d'un même mouvement d'un geste de la main. Clignant un instant des yeux, perdu, il se rappela soudain qu'il se trouvait dans le même hôtel qu'Eren (sans l'avoir cependant vu pour le moment). Il se releva totalement, constatant qu'il s'était endormi dans le lit même pas défait, puis décida de s'étirer avant d'envoyer un SMS à Hanji, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas couchée et qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

Heureusement, elle devait encore être en train de faire des expériences douteuses à pas d'heure car elle répondit dans la minute qui suivit, acceptant sa demande avec enthousiasme.

Dans le cas où le jeune homme n'était déjà plus ici, Levi avait bon espoir de trouver le numéro de Carla Jäger dans le répertoire de l'hôtel, qu'on donnait généralement en cas de problème lié à la chambre qu'on louait. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être l'appeler et faire en sorte qu'elle reste en ligne assez longtemps pour qu'Hanji localise sa position. En effet, depuis quelques mois déjà leur entreprise bossait sur un nouveau joujou, non pas pour la population mais davantage les forces de l'ordre. Il s'agissait d'un traceur qui permettait de trouver la position de quelqu'un en lui parlant au téléphone, assez longtemps pour que la recherche aboutisse, cela dit. C'est pour ça qu'il préférait appeler Carla, et non pas Eren, qui lui raccrocherait sûrement au nez au bout de quelques secondes. Mais pour ça, il avait besoin du numéro de sa mère.

Enfin, tout cela c'était uniquement s'ils ne se trouvaient plus à l'hôtel évidemment, et Levi avait bon espoir du contraire pour ne pas avoir à courir à l'autre bout du pays.

Lâchant un soupir, il rangea son téléphone une fois assuré de l'aide le folle à lunettes puis descendit à nouveau à la réception.

Il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure-là, hormis un garde de nuit. Levi comptait juste aller récupérer le fameux registre dans lequel gribouillait l'employé cet après-midi pour chercher ce fameux numéro, et savoir avant tout si Eren était toujours ici.

S'arrêtant à l'angle du couloir menant au hall principal, Levi jeta un coup d'œil derrière le mur, se retenant de jurer en voyant le garde tourner en rond dans la grande pièce sans même s'asseoir. Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il bouge celui-là, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout! Il allait devoir l'assommer, si ça continuait!

Observant les allées et venues de l'autre homme, le brun remarqua bientôt que ce dernier effectuait toujours le même chemin, et les même pauses à chaque endroit. De plus, il ne devait pas être très attentif car il semblait fatigué, avec quelques cernes sous les yeux, et passait son temps à regarder l'heure, sûrement pressé que son service de nuit ne se termine pour ce soir et qu'il rentre chez lui dormir à son tour, comme ceux qui se trouvaient dans cet hôtel.

Remarquant qu'il faisait une pause de plusieurs secondes devant l'une des fenêtres pour voir si tout était calme dehors, Levi attendit le passage suivant de cet homme à l'exact même emplacement pour se diriger à toute vitesse derrière le comptoir où il s'accroupit pour ne pas être vu. N'ayant apparemment pas été repéré, il continua d'avancer accroupit derrière la réception, retenant un juron en voyant à quel point le sol sous ses pieds était immonde. Enfin arrivé à hauteur du registre il se redressa un peu, glissant une main sur la surface de bois se trouvant sous le comptoir, à la recherche du large carnet relié à spirales.

Sentant quelque chose de lisse et dur sous ses doigts, le brun tira un peu, priant intérieurement pour que rien ne soit posé sur le carnet et ne tombe par la même occasion sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le rattraper mais non, il n'y avait rien. Toujours accroupit pour ne pas à avoir de s'asseoir sur le sol couvert de moutons de poussière, il ouvrit le carnet et feuilleta les pages, remontant à la veille, lorsqu'Eren ainsi que Carla avaient du arriver jusqu'ici. Il trouva rapidement le nom des Jäger, ainsi que le numéro de la mère d'Eren, comme il l'avait prévu, lui arrachant l'esquisse d'un sourire satisfait. Enfin une bonne nouvelle depuis deux jours!

Il décida ensuite de feuilleter jusqu'à la journée qui venait de passer, cherchant le nom de famille du lycéen, qu'il trouva malheureusement pour lui, à l'heure qui était passé juste avant qu'il n'arrive. Ils s'étaient loupés de peu...pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ai pas croisé dans l'hôtel, puisque quand il était arrivé, ils n'étaient déjà plus là. Quelle perte de temps, tout cela à cause de cet abruti à la réception...

Se retenant de soupirer car il ne devait pas oublier le garde non loin, il revint deux jours en arrière puis enregistra le numéro de Carla dans son propre téléphone, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait rien de plus avant de refermer le carnet, le replaçant à l'endroit où il se trouvait juste avant.

Revenant ensuite sur ses pas, il attendit comme il y a quelques minutes que le garde ne se tourne puis retourna rapidement dans le couloir menant aux chambres, montant les escaliers qui se trouvait au bout pour atteindre la sienne et retourner à l'intérieur.

Une fois avoir soigneusement refermé derrière lui, il renvoya un message à Hanji pour être sûre qu'elle était prête à détecter la position des Jäger (il ne lui avait pas donné d'explications quant au pourquoi du comment, et la brune n'avait pas semblé vouloir en savoir plus pour l'instant, comprenant sûrement que ce n'était pas le moment). Une fois ceci fait, il décida d'appeler enfin la mère du lycéen, avant au préalable réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait inventer pour la garder au bout du fil. Après quelques sonneries elle finit par décrocher, la voix ensommeillée :

« - Allô? »

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien madame Jäger? demanda Levi par sûreté mais surtout, pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes pendant qu'Hanji investiguait depuis son téléphone.

« - Oui c'est bien moi...qui êtes vous, et pourquoi vous m'appelez à une heure pareille?» demanda-t-elle, l'air légèrement méfiante (et il y avait de quoi).

\- Je suis le directeur de l'ancien établissement où était Eren, je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait quitté le lycée sans que nous en soyons prévenus...

« - Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? J'ai appelé le lycée pour prévenir. Et puis de toute manière...pourquoi vous souciez vous de ça à plus de trois heures du matin?!» se réveilla soudain Carla, réalisant la situation plus qu'étrange qui était en train de se dérouler.

Levi retint un juron tandis qu'il laissait un silence planer sans le vouloir. Merde, quel imbécile! Il était tellement obnubilé par l'idée de retrouver Eren qu'il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait louche d'appeler à une heure pareille avec cette excuse-là! S'il l'avait fait demain matin, il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes! Et il devait encore tenir la conversation pour qu'Hanji ne trouve leur position...merde.

\- Écoutez madame, c'est très important, je suis un ami de votre fils et...tenta Levi.

« - Mais oui bien sûr, et puis moi je suis la reine de...» commença à s'énerver la mère du lycéen.

« - Maman? A qui tu téléphones à une heure pareille?» intervint une voix de l'autre côté du fil.

Sur le coup, Levi resta muet de stupeur, reconnaissant évidemment la voix d'Eren. Il avait dû être réveillé par sa mère qui discutait avec lui et était venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

« - J'en sais rien chéri, c'est quelqu'un qui dit être ton ami, je ne lui ait pas encore demandé son nom mais ça me paraît louche tout ça...»

« - C'est peut-être Armin, j'ai éteint mon téléphone pour la nuit, il a peut-être essayé d'appeler pour quelque chose d'important, passe-le moi.»

Avant que Levi ait eu le temps de protester auprès de Carla, cette dernière se séparait de son téléphone pour le passer à son fils. Muet, il hésita, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien dire et merde, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Eren raccroche, surtout en entendant sa voix.

« - Allô? » fit la voix du lycéen, légèrement hésitante.

Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, l'adulte inspira à fond et lâcha seulement, incapable de dire le moindre mot sauf celui-ci :

\- Eren.

De l'autre côté le silence s'installa, et Levi put même distinctement entendre la voix de Carla demander à son fils de qui il s'agissait, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit rien, se contentant finalement de lâcher un soupir blasé, à fendre l'âme même, et le brun sut que cela n'allait pas être facile : mais au moins, il n'avait pas encore raccroché.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important, continua Levi.

Ce dernier ferma un instant les yeux, cherchant à rassembler ses idées. il lui manquait au moins une bonne trentaine de secondes depuis le début de l'appel, pour qu'Hanji ne détecte leur position, il le savait. Cela ne servait à rien de s'excuser, après tout cela avait été un accident, pour Grisha, et puis Eren raccrocherait sans même chercher davantage. Non, il devait dire autre chose de plus percutant. Il avait bien une idée mais merde, il se voyait annoncer ça dans d'autres circonstances et surtout, pas au téléphone, mais il n'avait plus le choix, alors il décida finalement de se lancer.

\- Eren, écoute. Lorsque tu m'es tombé dessus avec cet hologramme il y a quelques mois, je me suis senti coupable. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait créé, mais tu semblais si triste à cause de ça, que j'avais voulu faire quelque chose. Et puis, j'avais un peu peur aussi je crois, dans le fond : après tout, je ne sais même plus si je te l'ai déjà dit mais, si l'hologramme était en train de se détruire, c'est parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour toi. Lorsque nous avions créé le programme avec Hanji, nous avions ajouté une système de destruction si cela arrivait, car une machine avec de vrais sentiments peut-être terriblement dangereuse.

Levi fit une pause, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle. Bordel, il avait l'impression de se perdre dans ses explications là, et de dévier du sujet original.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'après ça, on était même pas obligés de continuer à se fréquenter, mais j'ai été content lorsque tu as décidé de le faire quand même. Je crois que tu, non, qu'on en avait besoin tous les deux. Et puis ensuite, il y a eu tous ces moments que nous avons pu avoir ensembles et plus les jours passaient, plus c'est à toi que je pensais et que j'avais envie de voir chaque jour, à chaque moment, encore plus lorsque je rentrais le soir dans mon appartement vide où tu n'étais venu que quelques rares fois.

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage en pensant à la suite et il continua, remarquant qu'Eren n'avait toujours pas raccroché :

\- Et surtout, cette manière qu'on avait de ne jamais vraiment parler des sujets importants, mais de s'exprimer à travers les chansons dont on se passait les CDs et les titres, comme ça. Tu sais, j'adorai ça, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir te comprendre comme tu me comprenais. On a cette même vision du monde, cette impression que ce monde est pourri et qu'il ne peut rien t'apporter d'autre, mais qu'au moins on est deux dans ce cas, comme si tu étais la seule chose qui m'ait jamais été offerte.

Levi fit une énième pause, remarquant qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et pour cause, il commençait à avoir les yeux embués de larmes, plus qu'ému en repensant à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés : et qu'il voulait encore, de nouveaux, et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Il renifla légèrement, ne tentant même pas de cacher ce bruit au plus jeune.

Erwin l'avait dit, le gamin l'avait rendu faible, il le savait, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. C'était mauvais de dépendre autant de quelqu'un, et de chacune de ses paroles, messages et n'importe quoi d'autre, mais il était devenu comme ça si vite, il n'avait même compris ce qu'il s'était passé au juste. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte de son attachement, trop fort, étouffant peut-être pour Eren qui après tout, n'avait que dix-sept ans. Et ils étaient là, à des dizaines voir centaines de kilomètres de distance et il avait plus que jamais besoin de sa présence, de le garder pour lui tout seul, le serrant contre lui pour lui empêcher d'avoir à affronter toutes les horreurs qui l'entouraient et dont souvent, il se rendait immédiatement coupable.

Levi voulait être l'épaule sur laquelle Eren pourrait se reposer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps que possible. Et merde, c'était peut-être idiot, parce qu'au final ils se connaissaient depuis quoi, quelques mois? Et il se voyait déjà loin dans le futur avec lui, comme s'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative que celle-ci, la seule qui pouvait le rendre heureux, quitte à laisser tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire dans sa vie pour ne plus que se concentrer sur Eren. Oh, sûrement que c'était stupide, après tout Eren avait encore la vie devant lui, il était jeune, et puis même lui n'était pas si vieux. Beaucoup diraient qu'on ne s'embarrasse pas de sentiments aussi forts jusqu'au point de laisser sa vie en suspens, jusqu'à même négliger les autres...mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir besoin de personne d'autre qu'Eren, et s'il avait eu une famille, peut-être serait-elle devenue moins intéressante à ses yeux, même si c'était cruel à dire. Au final, il était devenu complètement indépendant au lycéen en l'espace de quelques mois. C'était mal, parce que merde c'était un gosse et ils seraient mal vus, et plus que ça, c'était dangereux d'être aussi dépendant que quelqu'un. Mais si on lui demandait de revenir en arrière, Levi refuserait catégoriquement, parce qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour continuer à vivre. Je sais, c'est égoïste, continua Levi avec un petit rire presque amer, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je t'aime et je veux te garder pour moi, peu importe ce que le reste du monde pourrait bien en dire, termina-t-il finalement.

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration, si bien qu'il se demanda un instant si Eren n'avait pas raccroché mais non, pas de bip sonore dans ses oreilles (il détestait l'entendre, de toute manière...). Hanji avait certainement fini de trouver où ils étaient vu la longueur de sa tirade, mais il commençait à se dire qu'il n'en aurait peut-être pas besoin et qu'il avait une chance de calmer les choses avec Eren. Finalement, après un temps qui lui sembla infini, ce dernier s'exclama :

« - Je vois. Tant mieux pour toi, alors.»

Un instant interloqué, Levi cligna des yeux et repris, sentant une inquiétude monter légèrement :

\- Comment ça?

« - Tout ce que tu as dit, c'est cool pour toi hein, mais ce n'est plus mon problème désormais, je veux juste oublier tout ça et vivre une vie nouvelle, et surtout plus calme. Maintenant que tu as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur, tu peux me laisser tranquille. Bonne fin de soirée, Levi. »

Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha.

Sur le coup, Levi cligna des yeux pour la seconde fois, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces paroles, ou plutôt cauchemardé. Les mots se répétèrent en boucle dans sa tête, tandis qu'un frisson désagréable lui remontait le long du dos. Eren n'avait même pas été méchant pour lui faire volontairement du mal, non, il avait juste été...terriblement calme, mais presque cassant. Et a une peine, c'était pire.

Flottant dans un brouillard dont il peinait à comprendre les événements, Levi regarda à nouveau son téléphone en sentant celui-ci vibrer entre ses doigts, et décrocha sans même regarder le correspondant.

\- Allô Levi? hurla une brune à lunettes qu'il connaissait bien. J'ai eu le temps de les localiser, je vais te donner l'adresse exacte de suiiiiite!

\- Non...

\- Quoi? reprit Hanji, totalement surexcitée et pensant avoir mal entendu.

\- Non, répéta Levi d'un ton glacial, lui clouant le bec. J'en veux pas, de cette adresse.

Ne cherchant pas davantage il coupa la communication, lâchant le téléphone qui retomba avec un bruit mou sur la moquette de la chambre d'hôtel. Il ferma un instant les yeux, remarquant que cela n'empêchait pas pour autant les larmes de commencer à dévaler ses joues tandis que les mots d'Eren commençaient enfin à faire leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

Il l'avait rejeté. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Levi avait toujours été quelqu'un de fort, qui se battait pour avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais là, à présent, il n'y songeait même plus. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un était en train d'écraser son cœur avec le plus de force possible pour le craqueler en morceau, son ventre se tordait de douleur et il se maltraitait la lèvre inférieure, la mordant au sang pour empêcher une plainte désespérée de s'élever dans la chambre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit alors une décision totalement contraire à ses principes :

\- J'abandonne...

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Avant toute chose, pour ma défense, je dis que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer pour ce chapitre tout simplement car il reste le dernier à écrire, et bien évidemment je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça! XD

Dans un sens, ce chapitre signifiait beaucoup pour moi et m'a chamboulée (je l'espère autant que vous!^^) donc j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, je me suis vraiment investie dessus :) (et si vous vous le demandez, non tout va très bien dans ma vie, je ne suis pas dépressive pour écrire des chapitres pareils! XD)

Concernant le dernier chapitre je ne préfère pas m'avancer, mais je pense qu'il devrait arriver d'ici le week-end prochain, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre si longtemps!

Après cela, pour ceux qui connaissent le début de ma fic post-apocalyptique "Une belle journée pour mourir" je vais la reprendre juste après celle-ci, et elle sera sûrement plus longue que prévue!^^ J'ai également une autre idée qui me trotte dans la tête (encore spéciale mais je suis sûre qu'elle va plaire à touuut le monde XD) que je compte écrire pendant les vacances, en prenant de l'avance sur les chapitres tout de même comme on me l'a conseillé x) Je vais aussi faire une collab dans les semaines à venir (qui ne sera pas sur ma page par contre je pense, j'ai déjà pas mal de fanfics) mais je vous en redirais plus à ce moment-là!^^

Breeeef cette fois je pense avoir fait le tour et donc, après ce retour triomphal (ou pas, mais laissez-moi rêver s'il vous plait! XD) je vous dit à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre! :D


	8. Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les lecteurs :) Comment allez vous depuis le temps ? (Bah oui, presque huit mois depuis le dernier chapitre quand même!)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver et j'aurai dû écrire la fin durant les vacances d'été, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, on va dire :') Depuis un bon moment déjà, j'ai été totalement dégoûtée de ce ship par quelqu'un (qui se reconnaitre sûrement) qui passait son temps à me réclamer un lemon pour cette histoire. Même si au début je pouvais l'envisager, le fait qu'on me le demande et qu'on insiste aussi lourdement a finit par me dégoûter d'eux deux et cette histoire. C'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui et même si les trois quarts du chapitres ont été écrits près de huit mois plus tôt, j'ai décidé de finalement la finir ce matin et laisser cela derrière moi.

Vous trouverez donc sûrement la fin trop rapide (pas bâclée non plus, je n'aurai rien posté si c'est pour faire uniquement de la merde!) mais c'est le mieux que je pouvais faire. Malgré que je ne veuille plus jamais écrire dans ce fandom, j'ai quand même le respect de mes lecteurs et laisser cette histoire abandonnée avec un chapitre manquant restait abusé et horrible pour vous.

Dans tous les cas je remercie absolument tous les autres qui ont toujours suivit cette histoire, et laissant de très agréable reviews et ont été adorables. J'aurai dû continuer à écrire ici (après deux aussi grosses fanfics sur ce couple, sachant que j'ai énormément de mal à bosser aussi longtemps sur une même histoire, il fallait le faire! x')) mais là ce n'est plus possible après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense qu'on me retrouvera bien plus du côté des Avengers (parce quoi que je puisse dire, Steve et Tony seront toujours mon ship number one et je fourmille d'idées à leur sujet! :3) mais plus ici.

Encore une fois je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour tous vos messages, c'est uniquement ce qui m'a poussée à la terminer au lieu de la supprimer purement et simplement, et je vous laisse enfin lire ce dernier chapitre, bonne lecture :).

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles**

\- Levi, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça!

Un grognement échappa au concerné, qui releva la tête de l'ordinateur sur lequel il était en train de travailler pour fusiller du regard Hanji qui avait, semblait-il, décidé de l'emmerder en ce lundi matin. Il plissa les yeux, l'incitant à continuer pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille plus vite.

\- Sérieusement, tu as vu la tête que tu te traînes depuis trois mois?

Cette fois-ci, le brun laissa totalement de côté le clavier et se recula d'un air renfrogné au fond de sa chaise de bureau, croisant les bras devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil mauvais et assena :

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te foutre.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, répondit sincèrement la brune, posant ses mains sur le bureau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec le petit, mais...

\- La ferme, cracha Levi, la fusillant du regard.

La brune referma la bouche sans un mot de plus. Loin d'être vexée qu'il soit si froid, elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Voilà trois mois qu'il lui avait demandé de pister une conversation téléphonique pour qu'elle parvienne à avoir l'adresse d'Eren et de sa mère et au final, une fois qu'elle l'avait eue, il lui avait dit ne pas en vouloir et l'avait envoyer balader. Depuis, il ne lui en avait plus du tout reparlé et en plus de ça, son état n'était pas très beau à voir. Tout d'abord, Levi était redevenu aussi irascible qu'auparavant, lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas encore Eren, si ce n'était pire aujourd'hui. Mais ça, ce n'était sûrement rien à côté de ces cernes, renforçant son regard meurtrier qu'il lançait à tout va, à quiconque tentait de le faire chier : c'est-à-dire pas grand monde, personne n'était suicidaire, mais pour Levi tout le monde voulait l'emmerder, alors il jetait ce regard à n'importe qui osant ouvrir la bouche dans sa direction.

Et puis, même si le secteur premier d'Hanji dans cette entreprise n'était pas la médecine, elle connaissait Levi depuis assez longtemps pour voir qu'il avait maigrit, et ça lui faisait de la peine, elle devait l'avouer car malgré son air peu avenant il restait quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme un ami, et elle se sentait incapable de l'aider. Pourtant, plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de le pousser à aller voir Eren si elle lui donnait l'adresse, mais il l'ignorait royalement, alors elle ne savait quoi faire de plus.

Régulièrement, comme ce lundi matin par exemple, elle tentait de le secouer un peu, mais cela n'avait strictement aucun effet, à part le braquer davantage, ça en devenait frustrant.

Une fois encore, elle lâcha un soupir puis retourna à son bureau, abandonnant la partie pour la journée, même si Levi savait qu'elle reviendrait à la charge d'ici deux jours, pas plus. Il en avait marre qu'on le fasse chier avec ça, il voulait juste tourner la page pour de bon, comme l'avait fait Eren, qui avait été plus qu'explicite.

* * *

\- Eren, tu devrais vraiment manger.

L'interpellé releva la tête avec lenteur, fixant la petite blonde en face de lui, Christa. C'était à peu près la seule à avoir osé venir lui adresser la parole dans ce lycée où il était arrivé trois mois plus tôt. Il faut dire qu'il ne devait pas être très avenant : après les derniers événements, la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était bien de sociabiliser avec des inconnus, très peu pour lui. Du coup, il avait préféré rester dans son coin, et cette fille devait avoir eu en quelque sorte pitié de lui, et avait décidé de venir le voir. Au final, il appréciait qu'elle soit là bien qu'il ne soit pas exceptionnellement bavard en sa présence.

Tout de même décidé à manger pour lui faire plaisir plus qu'autre chose, il attrapa sa fourchette et et grignota un peu le plat qu'il avait dans son plateau, tandis qu'elle lui parlait du prochain contrôle d'histoire, et sur le fait qu'elle pouvait l'aider à réviser. Car oui, elle était du genre bonne élève, contrairement à lui.

Voyant que le brun ne mangerait pas beaucoup plus, la jeune femme abandonna la partie et préféra sortir, suivant de près le lycéen. Une fois dehors, Christa l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner sans ménagement vers la bibliothèque, ce qui arracha un léger sourire au jeune homme. Elle commençait à le connaître pour savoir qu'il aimait lire, même si repenser à la manière dont il en était venu à aimer ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

La bibliothèque du lycée avait le don de sortir Eren de ses pensées moroses, c'était certain. L'endroit était en effet partagé avec la bibliothèque de la ville, ne formant qu'un seul et même bâtiment, rendant les lieux bien plus grand que s'ils étaient seulement entretenus par le lycée. De plus, il s'agissait d'une vieille bâtisse qui avait été réaménagée, donnant un cachet non négligeable à l'ensemble de la pièce. Le plafond était étonnamment haut, laissant la place à de gigantesques étagères remplie de livres, anciens ou plus récents. Des vieux lustres d'époque éclairaient aussi les lieux le soir, surtout l'hiver où le soleil se couchait si tôt. Il y avait plusieurs étages, et les lieux étaient silencieux, la tranquillité seulement brisés par les chuchotis de quelques habitués et le bruit des pages des livres tournés à des tables ou dans des fauteuils.

Il y avait souvent des élèves ici, qui aimaient ce calme et le fait de pouvoir accéder à tous ces livres, mais il y avait également beaucoup d'autres gens extérieurs, qui venaient durant leurs heures de pause de boulot. il y avait également quelques mamies friandes de lecture et Eren avait même remarqué depuis quelques temps un homme d'environ quarante ans qui venait quasiment tous les jours avec son ordinateur, se documentant dans les livres qui se trouvaient ici. Curieux, le jeune homme avait été lui demander sur quoi il travaillait, apprenant avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un roman.

Chassant cela de son esprit, il suivit Christa où ils s'installèrent à une table sur laquelle ils s'installaient souvent. Sortant son cahier et son livre d'histoire, la blonde attendit que le brun fasse de même avant de commencer à lui faire réviser les dates.

Une fois ceci fini, ils se plongèrent chacun dans leurs notes respectives, mais Eren ne resta pas concentré bien longtemps, son esprit se mettant à penser à autre chose. C'était tout le temps pareil, dès qu'il se posait un instant comme ici, il repensait immédiatement aux événements d'il y a trois mois.

* * *

\- Pardon? s'exclama Eren, incrédule.

Le jeune homme était assis sur son lit, fixant distraitement sa chambre mansardée et le bazars qui s'y trouvait, que Levi avait décidé de l'aider à trier. Mais présentement, il avait autre chose en tête, comme la personne qui venait de l'appeler sur son téléphone, et qui lui annonçait quelque chose de terrible : «C'est Levi qui a tué ton père ».

Sur le coup, cela parut tellement improbable au plus jeune qu'il n'envisagea même pas cela possible, chassant cette idée saugrenue de son esprit. Néanmoins Erwin, car il s'agissait de lui de l'autre côté du fil, avait de bons arguments imparables prouvant qu'ils ne mentaient pas. Comment aurait-il pu savoir avec exactitude que Grisha avait dévalé les escaliers, qu'il s'était ouvert le crâne du côté droit en heurtant une marche puis la rambarde, projetant du sang partout dans le hall? A moins qu'il ait lui même assassiné ce dernier, mais étonnamment, cela ne venait même pas à l'esprit du lycéen. Le blond était bien trop fier pour faire ce qu'il appelait le sale boulot lui-même. Et de toute manière, cela prenait sens, puisque Levi lui avait dit avoir travaillé pour Erwin auparavant, raison pour laquelle ils se connaissaient.

Comprenant que c'était donc Levi qui avait tué Grisha, la première réaction d'Eren fut une colère sourde et mauvaise, comprimant son cœur. Mais ce dernier chassa bien vite ces émotions, se demandant si Erwin avait raison sur toute la ligne. Après tout, il restait son ennemi, et pouvait très bien manipuler la réalité pour qu'elle corresponde à ce que lui voulait.

\- Je suis sûr que vous ne dites pas toute la vérité, fit remarquer le jeune homme à travers le combiné, sûr de lui.

Car, au fond de lui, s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que Levi n'aurait pas tué quelqu'un ayant une famille à nourrir. Il n'était pas comme ça, c'était impossible. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais c'était comme ça, il le sentait.

Erwin quant à lui, lâcha un soupir ennuyé. Le morveux les lui brisait, clairement. Il l'aurait pensé plus crétin que cela, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, dans ce cas.

« - Ecoute-moi bien, petite merde, cracha-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu dégages, c'est clair? »

Eren fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les motivations de son interlocuteur, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger davantage à ce sujet puisque ce dernier reprenait :

« - Si tu te tires avec ta mère, je suis prêt à passer sur le fait que ton père me devait un tas de pognon. »

Soudain, tout parut plus clair au lycéen : Erwin voulait juste qu'il s'éloigne de Levi. Bon dieu, c'était terriblement glauque, et Eren s'était mis à dos un mafieux de son genre sans le vouloir, tout simplement parce qu'il était proche de l'autre adulte. Néanmoins, il était hors de question qu'il cède au chantage de l'autre!

\- Que croyez-vous? Que je vais faire ce que vous demandez, peut-être? répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton mauvais.

« - Oh que oui, tu vas le faire. J'ai retrouvé l'endroit où vous habitez. Si vous ne partez pas, je ferai en sorte que vous vous retrouviez à la rue tous les deux : et j'en ai largement les moyens.»

Sur le coup, le plus jeune déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'un poids lui tombait au fond de l'estomac. Il avait l'horrible sentiment des animaux qui étaient enfermés en cage sans possibilité de fuite.

\- Vous pourriez dire ne plus vouloir me voir approcher de Levi, cela donnerait le même résultat, fit remarquer Eren d'un ton mauvais.

« - C'est à peu près cela, même si je préfère que tu le rejettes, ce sera d'autant plus pratique pour moi. »

A ces mots, le brun serra les poings, sentant la colère s'infiltrer de nouveau en lui mais cette fois, pour une toute autre raison. Cet enfoiré ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait! Et il pensait vraiment pouvoir avoir Levi de cette manière? C'est qu'il était stupide ou alors, il ne connaissait pas l'autre adulte tant que ça.

Malgré tout, Eren ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il s'agissait de son avenir et surtout, celui de sa mère. S'il refusait la proposition d'Erwin, ils se retrouveraient à la rue, avec ses regrets et la honte pour seule compagnie. S'il acceptait, ils auraient enfin la paix, ils n'auraient plus à fuir. Il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il ne pouvait se permettre de ne penser qu'à lui sur ce coup-là, Carla était également concernée.

Il lui sembla que le temps était infini tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire à tout cela, mais il n'y en avait pas. Fermant les yeux, il sentit son cœur le tirailler tandis qu'il finissait par dire d'un ton las :

\- Très bien, j'accepte, si vous jurez de nous laisser tranquilles par la suite.

« - Seulement si tu ne cherche pas à recontacter Levi, répliqua le blond.»

Écoutant les derniers détails, Eren termina la conversation puis raccrocha, jetant son téléphone sur son lit, atterré. Il se sentit commencer à trembler sans pouvoir rien y faire, pensant à ce qu'Erwin lui avait demandé de faire.

Il savait que Levi n'allait pas tarder à venir. Fermant un instant les yeux pour se concentrer, il finit par descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour dire au brun les mots qui allaient mettre un terme à tout ce qu'il y avait depuis ces derniers mois. C'était fini, il abandonnait. Il ne pouvait pas privilégier Levi à la place de sa famille...

* * *

\- Dis-moi Eren, tu as trouvé un stage pour la semaine prochaine alors? Tu ne m'en as pas reparlé, demanda Christa, le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

L'interpellé releva la tête, un instant perdu, se rappelant soudain qu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque de son nouveau lycée depuis ces trois derniers mois. Ils approchaient de la fin de l'année scolaire et devaient, dans cet établissement, effectuer un stage.

\- Oui, ma mère m'a aidé à en trouver dans une entreprise qui bosse dans l'informatique et pleins d'autres choses.

En effet, il avait cherché, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui annonce un soir en rentrant de son emploi à mi-temps qu'elle avait déniché, qu'elle lui avait trouvé un stage. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé où, le jeune homme s'était demandé si le destin s'amusait à se foutre de lui, car c'était bien l'impression que cela lui donnait. En effet, il s'agissait d'une des branches de la même entreprise dans laquelle Levi travaillait : il s'en souvenait parfaitement, puisque ce dernier l'avait une fois emmené là-bas lorsqu'Hanji avait voulu les voir.

Heureusement, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une autre branche, il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance d'y croiser le brun, et c'était en mieux. Si Eren avait le malheur de reprendre contact avec lui, dieu seul savait ce qu'Erwin pourrait faire à lui et Carla. De plus, si ça se trouvait, le blond avait déjà réussit à convaincre Levi de sortir avec lui...non, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

\- Tu as intérêt à faire du bon travail, je te rappelle que le rapport de stage est noté, fit la blonde avec un petit sourire.

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux passer en terminale! répondit-il avec enthousiasme, décidé à avoir au moins un quinze pour ce rapport.

Reprenant leurs révisions, ils y restèrent un bon moment avant de finalement retourner chez eux car il commençait à se faire tard et la bibliothèque n'allait pas tarder à fermer.

* * *

Levi en avait vraiment ras le cul de toutes les réunions auxquelles ils avaient droit en ce moment. Du blabla sur des statistiques de vente, de progrès et autres qui ne l'intéressaient absolument pas. S'il travaillait ici, c'était uniquement pour la sécurité de l'emploi car honnêtement, tout cela commençait à le gonfler sérieusement. La seule chose sur laquelle il aimait encore travailler en compagnie d'Hanji, c'était le fameux hologramme grâce auquel il avait pu croiser la route d'Eren. déjà, ils avaient donné à l'IA un visage plus neutre, qui ne ressemblait plus du tout au brun. il faut dire qu'à la base c'était plus une blague d'Hanji, et l'Intelligence artificielle ne serait pas vendue ainsi à la fin. Ils s'étaient également débarrassés de cette règle d'autodestruction si l'hologramme ressentait quelque chose et avaient préféré supprimer le fait que leur création puisse être compatissante et avoir des sentiments, c'était moins dangereux, même si au final cela ne devenait plus qu'une image obéissant à leurs ordres.

Il leur restait encore des tests à faire, puis la version 2.0 pourrait sûrement être mise en vente à des entreprises encore plus fortunées qu'eux et qui pouvait en avoir besoin.

Pensant que la réunion porterait sur leur projet, Levi et Hanji avaient embarqué leurs notes et autres trucs, se dirigeant vers le numéro de salle qu'on leur avait indiqué, parcourant les couloirs ensembles sans un mot. Néanmoins, en voyant qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux que cela à attendre devant la porte pour entrer, ils devinèrent que la réunion porterait sur autre chose (sympa qu'on les aient mis au courant, soit dit en passant!).

Suivant les autres employés à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent dans un coin puis attendirent que la personne qui se tenait debout ne prenne la parole.

Apparemment, il s'agissait seulement de savoir qui acceptait de se rendre à une conférence très importante qui avait lieu dans l'une de leurs branches, d'une durée d'une semaine. Déjà désintéressé, le brun commença à gribouiller sur une feuille, mis pas longtemps car bien vite il reçut un coup de coude de la part d'Hanji.

\- Quoi?! râla-t-il à voix basse en se tournant vers elle, lui jetant un regard mauvais.

\- C'est l'occasion de bouger un peu, non? Tu as l'air d'un légume depuis trois mois, ça te ferait le plus grand bien! Ils veulent envoyer quatre personnes, on pourrait en faire parti! Les gens n'ont pas l'air enthousiastes d'y aller en plus...

\- A juste titre! Les trois quarts des personnes présentes ont leur petit confort et ne supportent pas les choses sortant de la routine, fit remarquer l'adulte d'un air presque dégoûté.

\- Tu es comme eux, alors? le taquina la brune.

Levi savait qu'elle disait cela juste pour le convaincre et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser avoir, mais c'était plus fort que lui, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Finalement, il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme puis leva une main qu'il agita légèrement en direction du patron qui leur expliquait la situation. Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina en voyant quelqu'un qui acceptait, suivit bien vite d'Hanji à ses côtés. Bon dieu, il allait devoir endurer cette casse-pieds. Bah, cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour lui de s'éloigner un peu de cette ville bourrée de souvenirs qui lui écorchaient le cœur. La brune sur sa gauche était surexcitée à l'idée de partir un peu, elle s'était mise à babiller sans discontinuer. Bordel, il allait finir par lui tordre le coup, à elle et son babillage incessant!

Décidant de l'ignorer, il se focalisa sur la réunion et le fait que deux autres personnes venaient de se désigner pour partir, clôturant ainsi l'affaire. Le patron de leur boîte laissa ensuite les autres retourner à leur poste tandis qu'il demandait aux quatre autres de le suivre dans son bureau pour leur donner les détails de la conférence de la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Le destin était une pute, et ce jour-là il semblait avoir décidé de se foutre de lui. Bien, génial, vraiment superbe. Bordel.

Combien de chances, combien de coïncidences sur cette foutue planète polluée avait-il fallut pour que Levi parte en voyage d'affaires, et tombe sur la branche de son entreprise où Eren avait choisi de faire son stage : et durant la même période, qui plus est ?!

Dans tous les cas, il fixait le plus jeune qu'il venait d'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil, figé au beau milieu des bureaux en le voyant travailler à l'un d'entre eux un peu plus loin en compagnie d'une jeune employée de la boite, juste devant un ordinateur. Inconsciemment, en le reconnaissant ici, où il n'aurait seulement jamais dû se trouver, ses mains se mirent à trembler. tentant de se contrôler, il inspira à fond mais son agitation inhabituelle ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Hanji qui se trouvait à ses côtés alors qu'ils prenaient un café avant de se rendre à la salle de réunion, et elle lui demanda :

\- Levi ? Tout va bien ?

Il reporta immédiatement son regard sur elle pour qu'elle ne voit pas qu'il regardait tout au fond de la salle, là où se trouvait Eren, et confirma que tout allait bien, se forçant à prendre des respirations lentes et contrôlées. Son cerveau tournait déjà à toute allure, ne sachant comment réagir. Eren l'avait certes rejeté trois mois plus tôt, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi. S'il y avait pas eu ces baisers brûlants, ces contacts avides et fiévreux, il aurait presque pu croire que le plus jeune ne l'aimait pas, mais plus maintenant. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir depuis les derniers événements, et en était parvenu à la conclusion que quelque chose l'avait poussé à faire ça. Même s'il soupçonnait fortement Erwin, il ne pouvait poser la question de front à ce dernier, qui avait d'ailleurs repris sa drague immonde et pas du tout discrète à son égard.

Il avait également penser à coincer Eren pour le forcer à lui avouer ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça, mais il avait eut trop peur de se tromper, de se faire des illusions alors que le brun ne se souciait pas de lui. Néanmoins, à présent qu'il était si proche de lui, c'était devenu difficile de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué mais avant toute chose, il souhaitait savoir la vérité.

Inconsciemment, son regard se porta à nouveau sur le plus jeune, quittant la conversation qu'ils avaient avec leurs deux collègues venus également pour la conférence, et cette fois-ci Hanji ne fut pas dupe et le remarqua, observatrice comme elle l'était. Suivant son regard, une exclamation lui échappa lorsqu'elle reconnut le lycéen, attirant l'attention de Levi qui lui jeta un regard empli d'effroi.

\- Bon sang, quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise, coupant leurs collègues.

\- Quoi donc ? releva l'un d'eux, les sourcils froncés.

Elle secoua la main en guise d'excuse, prétextant qu'elle pensait à autre chose, puis s'éloigna d'eux, attrapant son ami par le bras.

\- Comment c'est possible qu'Eren soit là ? s'écria Hanji, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, bordel ?! répliqua Levi, déjà à bout de patience.

Il ferma un peu les yeux pour se concentrer et inspirer à fond une nouvelle fois, alors que son amie lui demandait ce qu'il comptait faire face à ça. Réfléchissant à peine, il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait : Levi n'avait jamais été du genre à reculer devant un obstacle, et celui-ci n'allait pas faire exception. Hanji attendait toujours sa réponse mais elle avait tout de même comprit ce à quoi il pensait en le fixant, et le laissa partir lorsqu'il se dirigea directement vers le couloir où le lycéen venait de se faufiler.

Le suivant à la trace sans bruit, il remarqua le dossier que tenait Eren et comprit qu'il devait sûrement l'apporter quelque part : eh bien, cela attendrait bien un peu. Vérifiant que le couloir était désert, il poussa sans douceur le plus jeune qui, prit par surprise et ne voyant pas de qui il s'agissait, poussa un glapissement de surprise alors que son dos se retrouvait brutalement bloqué contre un mur dans un petit couloir à peine éclairé, au néon grésillant au-dessus de la tête.

\- Eren ! s'exclama-t-il avec force, faisant relever la tête du concerné.

Ce dernier le fixa un instant, comme s'il nageait en plein délire, ne semblant pas croire qu'une telle rencontre soit possible. Levi pouvait le comprendre, après trois mois sans nouvelles, voilà qu'il lui tombait dessus, et pas le plus grand des hasards qui plus est.

\- C'est pas vrai...murmura-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air atterré.

Le plus vieux pinça les lèvres, tentant de ne pas prendre pour lui le regard désespéré et las qu'Eren lui renvoya, préférant se concentrer et rassembler son courage, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose ce dernier continua :

\- Tu me suis ?

\- Évidemment que non ! répliqua aussitôt le plus vieux, les sourcils froncés en signe d'agacement. C'est un pur hasard, je suis venu ici pour une conférence, comment j'aurai pu savoir que tu serais là ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, d'ailleurs ?

\- Stage, répliqua Eren en guise de réponse, fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le faire ailleurs, non, il a fallut que ce soit dans mon entreprise ! fit remarquer le plus vieux avec sarcasme.

Le lycéen le poussa un peu d'un coup dans l'épaule, l'obligeant à reculer en y mettant la force nécessaire pour parer celle de l'adulte et répliqua :

\- C'est ma mère qui a choisit, mêle toi un peu de ce qui te regarde !

L'adulte allait répliquer à son tour mais se retint brusquement, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. A la place, un long soupir épuisé lui échappa et il passa une main lasse sur son visage, relevant son regard acier qu'il planta dans celui si verdoyant d'Eren. ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté, le considérant du regard, avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres :

\- Si tu m'as repéré, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas ignoré et évité ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de faire cela, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Pas tant que je n'aurai pas eut de véritables explications.

\- Des explications sur quoi ? demanda Eren, la lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante. J'ai été très clair au téléphone, il y a trois mois.

\- Ça ?! Laisse moi rire ! s'exclama Levi en secouant la tête, un air agacé sur le visage. J'ai fait l'autruche pendant près de trois mois, pensant que tu étais peut-être bien sérieux, et j'avais oublié ce qu'il s'était passé avant...

Le plus jeune restait étrangement silencieux, le corps peut-être un peu tremblant à cause de l'appréhension qui se glissait sous sa peau, encourageant Levi à continuer :

\- Surtout après qu'on se soient embrassés ains-

\- C'était une erreur ! le coupa le lycéen avec force, secouant la tête comme pour se persuader que ces événements ne s'étaient jamais produits.

Poussé à bout cette fois, Levi le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, éparpillant le dossier que le plus jeune tenait encore entre les mains au sol. Eren s'apprêtait à protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'embrassant avec force sans lui laisser aucune chance de se rebeller. Le plus vieux sentit la satisfaction courir sur sa peau dans un frisson de satisfaction lorsque le plus jeune répondit presque aussitôt au baiser, attrapant la veste de son costume pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Ils finirent par se séparer au bout de quelques longues secondes, à bout de souffle et le visage écarlate.

\- Ne reviens pas me dire qu'il s'agit d'une erreur, s'exclama Levi d'un air presque hargneux, enhardi par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Voyant qu'Eren ne répondait rien, se contentant de détourner le regard, il attrapa son visage avec délicatesse entre ses mains et demanda :

\- Dis moi la vérité.

\- Mais, il va...commença le plus jeune d'un ton terrifié, secouant la tête comme pour se persuader qu'il devait garder le silence.

\- Qui va quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Levi n'eut même pas besoin de la réponse alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce dont il s'agissait. Tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme sans exploser, il murmura d'un ton plus froid qu'il n'aurait souhaité :

\- C'est Erwin, c'est ça ?

A ces mots, Eren sembla perdre le peu de contenance qui lui restait et son regard se borda de larmes brillantes tandis qu'il acquiesçait tant bien que mal, tremblant et un air paniqué sur le visage, comme si cet aveu allait faire apparaître le blond d'un seul coup à l'angle du couloir.

\- Il a dit qu'il nous enverrait à la rue, ma mère et moi si je ne m'éloignait pas de toi ! avoua-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, l'air dévasté.

Levi le considéra un instant, fermant un peu les yeux pour réfléchir. Erwin en avait bien assez fait, et il était grand temps qu'il agisse, où ils seraient ainsi poursuivis par le blond jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fixa le plus jeune droit dans les yeux et affirma :

\- Je vais m'en occuper, Eren. tout ira bien à présent, je te le promets.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

Levi s'agitait d'un air nerveux sur le pas de la porte, lui d'habitude si sérieux et impassible. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés ces dernières semaines, et il lui avait fallut user de la plus grande discrétion pour s'occuper d'Erwin sans que le reste de son trafic ne comprenne que c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Néanmoins, en voyant le visage plus que surpris du blond avant qu'il ne le tue avait été une véritable satisfaction, il ne pouvait le démentir. Il s'était expliqué longtemps au téléphone avec Eren, deux jours plus tôt. Lui faire comprendre que ce qui était arrivé à Grisha relevait de l'accident avait été difficile, mais heureusement le plus jeune lui faisait énormément confiance et avait finit par accepter la vérité. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il lui pardonnait, Levi l'avait bien comprit, et il leur faudrait du temps pour laisser tout cela derrière eux et que tout redevienne comme avant.

A présent, Eren l'avait invité à venir directement chez lui. il savait qu'il y aurait Carla, le plus jeune l'avait prévenu, et alors qu'il avait protesté à cela, le lycéen l'avait contredit en disant qu'il ne souhaitait pas en cacher davantage à sa mère, qu'elle avait été trop longtemps écartée des événements : et que s'ils comptaient rester ensembles, elle allait devoir être mise au courant à un moment ou un autre, autant le faire le plus tôt possible. Eren lui avait déjà raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle avait été tantôt morte d'inquiétude, tantôt furieuse. Au final, elle ne voyait pas du tout d'un bon œil leur étrange relation mais avait avoué au plus jeune qu'elle lui faisait confiance, mais qu'elle surveillerait de près et qu'elle voulait rencontrer Levi, raison pour laquelle il était à présent devant la porte. Quant à Grisha, Eren avait préféré ne rien dire pour l'instant, il leur faudrait du temps avant de l'avouer à sa mère.

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains il frappa à la porte, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse, après tout c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans la maison que les Jäger avaient choisi après avoir fui le plus loin possible d'Erwin.

Il ne dut pas attendre plus longtemps avant que la porte se s'ouvre, et cela le rassura légèrement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Eren en premier lieu. Ce dernier lui sauta au cou, l'entraînant dans une étreinte étouffante - et ce petit crétin qui était toujours aussi grand ! - et le tira ensuite à l'intérieur.

\- Bienvenue chez moi ! s'exclama le lycéen avec enthousiasme.

Le plus vieux déglutit avec difficulté, croisant le regard de Carla qui venait d'arriver juste derrière le plus jeune. Ce dernier glissa sa main dans la sienne comme pour l'aider dans cette épreuve alors qu'il adressait un sourire crispé et très mal à l'aise à la mère du plus jeune.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il, soudainement intimidé.

Elle le considéra du regard durant de longues secondes, installant un silence inconfortable qui s'étira plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Finalement, elle lâcha un soupir, puis un petit sourire, bien qu'un peu faible se glissa sur son visage et elle répondit :

\- Bonjour, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. mon fils m'a tellement parlé de vous.

A ces mots, Levi tourna un regard surpris vers le plus jeune qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, pressant sa main avec plus de force, et il semblait enfin à Levi que les choses s'étaient véritablement arrangées, pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà! Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'aurai pu bien plus m'étendre, comme sur leur discussion dans le couloir ou encore la mort d'Erwin seulement mentionnée alors que j'aurai pu écrire la scène, mais je n'en avait honnêtement pas la force. A tous les auteurs qui passent ici, je ne souhaite à aucun d'entre vous de vous forcer à écrire sur un ship que vous n'aimez plus, c'est une véritable torture, on avance à rien et on a juste...bah pas envie quoi x') Je l'ai fait car il ne manquait qu'un chapitre mais si ça avait été plus, je l'aurait abandonnée x')

Dans tous les cas encore merci (oui je m'excuse et remercie beaucoup aujourd'hui, ahah! XD) pour votre soutient tout au long de l'écriture et même ceux ayant laissé de gentilles reviews pour m'encourager à écrire ce dernier chapitre. C'est grâce à des lecteurs comme vous que je continue à écrire malgré les différents avec d'autres, alors n'oubliez pas que vous êtes tout aussi importants que ceux qui écrivent :3 (on ne serait pas grand chose sans vous, ahah c:)

Tout ça pour dire que j'espère retrouver certains d'entre vous dans d'autres de mes fandoms, comme je l'ai dit j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir finir un de mes nombreux gros OS sur Steve et Tony qui trainent dans mon PC (je dois en avoir cinq en cours, il serait temps d'en finir un! XD) avant la fin des vacances x)

Je pense avoir fait le tour donc à bientôt peut-être et encore merci pour tout ! ^^


End file.
